dragón de hielo
by esmeraldamr
Summary: Un salvaje dragón de hielo del Norte y la chica que le enseño a volar y salvó la vida a un feroz, cambia formas dragón real negro, sólo para tenerlo a él salvándoles con su amor.
1. sinopsis

**ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen yo solo juego con ellos.. adapt  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Un salvaje dragón de hielo del Norte y la chica que le enseño a volar y salvó la vida a un feroz, cambia formas dragón real negro, sólo para tenerlo a él salvándoles con su amor.<p>

Cuando un dragón negro real cae bajo el fuego enemigo, sólo la naturaleza de un Dragón de Hielo del Norte y su poco probable jinete femenina lo pueden salvar. Mitad salvaje, como el pequeño Dragón de Hielo al que ella llama amigo, Bella es una rara y poderosa sanadora de dragones. Le salva la vida al dragón negro real, sólo para enterarse de que el más sagrado de los dragones es mitad-hombre, capaz de cambiar de una forma a otra a voluntad.

Edward es el rey de todos los dragones y de los humanos en su tierra, pero está lejos de casa, herido de muerte, y su único refugio es la increíble mujer que ha salvado su vida y la de su joven amigo dragón salvaje. Bella es la forma más pura de magia para él, el cielo para sus sentidos, tanto en forma dragón como humana.

Sabe casi desde el primer momento que la quiere para él. Sin embargo, los complots de los señores de la guerra en el norte, están tratando de matar a los dragones que protegen la frontera norte, e invadir el reino de pacifico de Edward.

Bella y su amigo dragón de hielo increíblemente hábil son el único rayo de esperanza para los caballeros y los dragones guerreros en la Guarida del Norte. Igual que Bella es el único amor que Edward conocerá en la vida.

Él puede reunirla con su familia perdida, pero ¿podrá ganar su corazón y hacerla su reina?

* * *

><p>Bueno aquí el argumento de mi nueva adaptación según sus respuestas querían un nuevo dragón pues aquí lo tienen esta historia me encanto espero que les guste igual que la anterior<p> 


	2. prologo

Aro lanzó a la inútil niña al interior, con el huevo. No le importaba la niña, pero el huevo podría ser rentable si lo trataba bien. Tenía la altura de un hombre adulto y un poco más, el huevo estaba próximo a la madurez, o eso le habían dicho. Él y sus hombres habían hecho huir al dragón silvestre que protegía al huevo. No había sido fácil, pero con la ayuda de su bruja, lo habían logrado. La salvaje gran dragona de hielo se elevó hasta los cielos, ciega y sin recordar los huevos que había dejado atrás, gracias a los encantamientos de la bruja del Norte, Victoria.

Aro se imaginó a sí mismo como rey de las tierras del norte. Tenía un ejército, una bruja, y muchos esclavos a sus órdenes. Que las tierras del norte fueran poco más que rocas congeladas entre glaciares montañosos, no le molestaba. Él era el rey de todo eso. O eso pensaba.

La niña esclava era mayor de lo parecía. Medio muerta de hambre debido a años de privaciones, todavía se las arreglaba para aferrarse a la vida y a la ilusión de la juventud que cultivaba. Se había protegido de algún modo de los bandidos a los que Salomar llamaba sus _caballeros. _La palabra perdía su significado con esos rufianes envueltos en pieles y apestando hasta los cielos. Los hombres rara vez se lavaban y la mayoría eran tan groseros como lo era su mal olor. Algunos trataron de arrinconarla, así tan sencilla y delgada como era, pero sus rápidas y ágiles ideas la habían ayudado a eludirlos. Hasta ahora.

Bella recordó cuando vivía con su madre y hermanas. Tenía dos, recordó, una niña de su misma edad, que era su imagen en un espejo y una niña pequeña, que apenas comenzaba a caminar. A la niña la llamaban Rose y su gemela era Alice. Pensaba en ellas de vez en cuando y se preguntaba qué habría sido de ellas. Lo último que recordaba era haber sido capturada por unas manos ásperas que la habían dejado sin sentido. Cuando Bella se despertó días más tarde, ya estaba en las tierras del norte. Su vestimenta era insuficiente para las temperaturas congelantes y para la nieve, y sus recuerdos estaban ensombrecidos por las drogas. Al menos al principio. Se daba cuenta ahora, con los años en retrospectiva, que había sido drogada hasta la inconsciencia, mientras la transportaban hacia el congelado norte. No sabía cuál era su verdadera patria.

Vendida como esclava, fue golpeada por primera vez poco después de despertar. Llorar no le había ayudado, y después de los primeros golpes, había cedido mansamente a realizar sus tareas. Era esclava en la casa de Aro, inicialmente había sido la encargada de mantener los fuegos y posteriormente en tareas que requerían más habilidades y fuerza a medida que iba creciendo. Ayudaba con la colada, costura, cocina, y todo lo que había que hacerse.

Al parecer, la última cosa que necesitaban que hiciera fue cuidar de un huevo de dragón. Ella había temido por su futuro, cuando Aro la había arrojado en el nido del dragón, y cerrado las barras de metal que acababa de instalar en la entrada de la madriguera. Aro se burló diciendo que sería la primera comida del dragonet1 _(bebe dragón)_. A pesar del temor de que tuviera razón, Bella no había tenido más opción que permanecer junto el huevo de dragón mientras Aro así lo quisiese.

Había tres grandes hogueras ubicadas estratégicamente alrededor del huevo, diseñadas para mantener el calor. Los fuegos ardían noche y día, y por primera vez desde que había sido llevada al norte, estaba completamente caliente. Un par de veces cuando había estado sola, se encontró deseando tocar la plateada cáscara del huevo que era casi luminiscente, pero estaba demasiado asustada para atreverse. Sin embargo, estuvo tentada. Una noche, cuando el guardia sentado frente a la entrada roncaba potentemente, ella se armó de valor, fue detrás del huevo, fuera de la vista de los guardias, y tocó la cáscara iridiscente.

Un repentino quejido lastimero se hizo eco alto en su mente y retiró su mano rápidamente. Con cautela, llevó sus dedos de nuevo a la superficie lisa. De nuevo un grito lleno de miedo se hizo eco en su mente, como nada de lo que jamás hubiese escuchado antes.

Santa madre de todos, era el dragón bebé llorando... en el interior del huevo Sonaba tan asustado, casi tan asustado como ella y Bella se compadeció de la pobre criatura.

_Bebé dragón, no tengas miedo, _pensó instintivamente, colocando su mano sobre la superficie ligeramente brillante del huevo. Los gemidos suaves se detuvieron, sustituidos por un sentimiento de curiosa cautela que de alguna manera intentaba comunicarse a través de la cáscara hacia su mente.

_¿Dónde está mamá? _

Dulce Madre, ¡el dragón bebé en el huevo estaba hablando con ella! Con las ideas rápidamente virando en su cabeza, Bella trató de enviar una respuesta al dragonet, aunque nunca se había comunicado de esa manera antes.

_No lo sé. _De alguna manera el dragonet recogió sus pensamientos. Sintió sus esperanzas desinflarse al recibir su mensaje. Fue la cosa más asombrosa.

_¿Por qué estoy caliente entonces? _El dragonet parecía perplejo, proyectando sus impresiones de calor desde los tres lados de su frágil casa en la que brillaban a las grandes hogueras.

_He estado manteniendo el fuego encendido para que estuvieses caliente, _admitió ella.

¿_Eres mi nueva mamá? _

Ella rió entonces. _No, soy humana, no una dragona como tú. _

_Pero te sientes como yo. En tu interior. _

Ella no tenía idea de lo que el dragonet quería decir, por lo que se encogió de hombros. _Mantendré los fuegos encendidos hasta que salgas de tu cáscara, entonces podrás ver cómo me veo. Soy muy pequeña comparada contigo, incluso ahora. _

_¿Te quedarás conmigo? _

Ella sentía la inseguridad del pequeño dragón que ya había sido abandonado por su madre una vez. Bella acarició la cáscara con un poco de afecto aunque todavía temía el despertar del dragonet. Con toda probabilidad, sería devorada por él tan pronto como naciera. Pero eso fue lo que Aro quería. Había sido por lo que la había puesto allí y no sería liberada hasta que el dragonet naciese y se la comiera o no.

_Me quedaré. _Suspiró ella.

_¿Me hablarás? _

_Hablaré contigo cuanto pueda. Cuando los demás estén mirando será difícil. Estamos siendo vigilados casi constantemente, pero estaré cerca si no puedo tocar tu cáscara. _

¿_Cáscara? _

_Donde te encuentras ahora. Un día más, creo, y serás lo suficientemente fuerte como para salir de allí. _

¿_Luego jugaremos? _

_Sí, luego podremos jugar. _

Si el dragonet no se la comía primero. Sin embargo, la cosa parecía ansiosa por jugar y era muy amigable. Tal vez no quisiera comérsela, y ¿eso no sería una sorpresa para Aro? Cuando apareció la primera grieta en el huevo, los guardias convocaron a Aro. Él vino con sus feroces perros para ver la aparición del dragón. Bella trató de permanecer fuera de su campo visual tanto como fuera posible, con la mente animaba en silencio al pequeño dragón quien luchaba contra la pesada y gruesa cáscara. Durante la última semana, el dragón se había vuelto mucho más fuerte. Ahora, ni siquiera necesitaba estar en contacto con el cascaron para comunicarse. El dragón se acercaba a ella con su joven mente y donde quiera que estuviese podía recoger sus pensamientos, desde cualquier lugar de la gran cámara de incubación.

Bella estaba agradecida de haber experimentado la amistad del dragonet incluso durante ese corto tiempo. Se sentía casi como si tuviera a su hermana de nuevo a su lado. El dolor de perder a su hermana había sido constante desde el primer despertar en el helado norte. Su hermana había compartido su mente en raras ocasiones, y ahora este dragón estaba allí a tiempo completo. Era reconfortante, a su manera.

La cáscara de huevo fue mucho más gruesa de lo que ella había pensado. Era gruesa como la mitad de un pie, el dragonet tuvo que utilizar toda su gran fuerza para poder romperla y salir de ella, poco a poco. Se preguntó qué vería. Sabía que el bebé era un macho por sus pensamientos, pero no sabía qué color tendría. Recordaba haber oído muchos cuentos de su madre sobre dragones de distintos colores cuando era pequeña, aunque nunca había visto uno.

Ahora, al parecer, era su oportunidad. Poco a poco, un ala frágil surgió a un lado del cascaron. Era tan brillante a la luz de las hogueras. Al principio, las resplandecientes escamas parecieron brillar con todos los colores del arco iris, reflectando y refractando la luz de las hogueras, pero luego se dio cuenta del verdadero color del dragonet. ¡Era plateado! Como un suave, claro, iridiscente hielo, casi.

_¡Oh, serás tan guapo! _

_¿Tú crees? ¿De qué color?_ Habían hablado de diferentes colores, aunque el dragonet realmente no tenía idea de qué era el color aún. Sin embargo, parecía curioso. _Eres de un hermoso color plateado glacial, creo. Como un espejo. Muy reflejante y brillante. Espera hasta que te veas a ti mismo. _

_Pronto. _El bebé dragón se hinchó. _Debo descansar ahora. _Ella se dio cuenta del esfuerzo que le llevaba al pequeño dragón salir de la cáscara. _¿Puedo hacer algo para ayudarte? _

_No. Debo hacerlo por mí mismo. _

Una vez más, ella lo sintió preparándose mentalmente para el nuevo esfuerzo. Con un pequeño gruñido sollozante, la cresta del dragonet apareció a través de la parte superior del enorme huevo. Poco a poco, unos grandes ojos como diamantes parpadearon abriéndose, mirando alrededor de la cueva, y después posándose sobre ella.

¿_Mami? _

_Ya te lo dije. Yo no soy tu mamá. Mi nombre es Isabella. Soy humana. Tú eres un dragón. _

_Mi nombre es Tony. _

¿_Tony? _

_Es como mamá me llamaba. _

Una lágrima asomó a sus ojos ante la idea de que este pequeño dragón ya fuese huérfano tan pronto. No debería estar solo, pero tampoco ella debería estarlo. La guerra había arruinado la vida de ambos. _Mi madre me llamaba Bella. Es una versión más corta de mi nombre. _

_Bella. _Sus ojos chispeantes parpadearon mirándola. _Eres pequeña_¡_Te lo dije! _Ella le sonrió, con cuidado de mantenerse de espalda, hacia las barras desde donde Aro los vigilaba. _Soy humana. No tengo alas. _

¿_Alas? _

Ella extendió sus brazos hacia los lados y el dragón hizo lo mismo, estallando la cáscara hacia los lados como una gran lluvia de perlas. El resto de la cáscara cayó cuando el bebé Tony se puso sobre las temblorosas patas por primera vez. Agitó sus alas pegajosas, avivando las llamas que seguían rugiendo a su alrededor.

El fuego no le hizo daño a la dura piel de dragón. El fuego era su amigo. De hecho, el bebé dragón parecía saberlo de manera instintiva al colocar sus alas y el resto de su piel pegajosa sobre las llamas.

_Se siente bien, _dijo él bañándose en las llamas. Ella tenía la mirada fija, con temor. No tenía idea de que los dragones fueran tan impermeables al fuego. Oh, había oído cuando era una niña que ellos respiraban fuego, pero nunca había pensado mucho sobre ello, ya que nunca antes había conocido a un dragón.

Cuando estuvo limpio y brillante, se volvió hacia ella, con su enorme cabeza cerniéndose sobre su pequeño cuerpo a medida que avanzaba cada vez más cerca. Ella oyó las burlas desde detrás de las rejas. Aro y sus hombres estaban haciendo apuestas sobre cómo el dragonet se la comería. ¿Iría a jugar con su comida o la devoraría con rapidez? La idea le provocó náuseas.

_¿Por qué me tienes miedo? _La cabeza del dragonet de tres picos, tenía una expresión de perplejidad.

Ella sería valiente. Si este era su último momento de su vida, podría afrontarlo con valentía.

_¿Tienes hambre? ¡Sí! _El estómago del dragonet gruñó. Su cabeza giró cuando el murmullo de Aro y sus hombres creció. Los perros ladraban con fuerza ahora, y sus mandíbulas se dirigieron hacia los barrotes.

_Debes comer para vivir, _dijo ella con tristeza.

_Lo sé. _

_No me importa. _Ella se armó de valor.

_Bien. _

Pasando de largo, el dragonet avanzó hacia los barrotes y a los gruñones perros que Salomar mantenía con largas cadenas. Las barras estaban destinadas a contener al dragonet pero eran lo suficientemente amplias como para que los perros se escabullesen a través de ellas. Cuando Aro retrocedió con temor porque el dragón se acercaba, soltó las cadenas y los perros se abalanzaron.

Tony los devoró tranquilamente, sus afilados dientes y feroces gruñidos no significaban nada para él. En unos momentos, se había comido a todos excepto a uno, dejando que el crujido de sus huesos retara al silencio ensordecedor de la cueva. El perro superviviente huyó del dragón y comenzó a amenazar a Bella. Ella retrocedió, tenía el estómago congelado por el miedo, mientras el perro gruñía y se iba acercando. Aro había utilizado a menudo a sus salvajes perros sobre otros esclavos y sabía que conocían y saboreaban la carne humana.

Bella se centró en el perro, consciente del gran dragonet plateado que venía tras de la bestia, hasta que fue levantado del suelo con las garras de una pata atravesándolo y fue devorado como los demás. Ella suspiró de alivio cuando Tony ronroneó feliz. Cuando terminó con los perros, Tony se acurrucó en una bola sinuosa a sus pies y empezó a roncar. Estaba saciado y con sueño y, al parecer, no la comería ese día.

Aro pareció sorprendido por el comportamiento del dragón, y no poco molesto por la pérdida de sus perros de presa favoritos, pero sus ojos brillaban con avaricia mientras contemplaba al dragón. Evidentemente, algunos perros eran menos importantes para él que tener una mascota dragón a su disposición. Le mostró a Bella una sonrisa siniestra.

—Parece que le gustas. Bien entonces. Puedes ser su cuidadora por ahora. Si sufre algún daño, tendré tu cabeza en una bandeja.

Bella tembló cuando el señor de la guerra se marchó, llevándose a sus secuaces con él. Sólo un guardia quedó para vigilar que no trataran de escapar.

Un indulto, pensó ella. Haría un buen uso de él. Ya tenía un plan formándose en su mente. Primero, Tony necesitaba fortalecerse. Una vez que pudiera volar y respirar fuego, nada se interpondría en su camino. Encontraría un modo para que él escapara y tal vez, sólo tal vez, la llevaría con él. Por primera vez en más de una década, las cosas parecían estar mejorando.


	3. Chapter 1

**_Capítulo Uno _**

El dragón negro estaba herido, herido en más de un lugar, pero su gruesa piel de ébano lo ocultaba.

_¡Dulce Madre! _Nunca había tenido tanto dolor.

Y las flechas seguían llegando.

¿Quién sabía que los bárbaros del norte habían montado una ballesta gigante que podía moverse tan ágilmente? Se había llevado un disparo en el ala y otro cerca de la ingle, casi antes de que se diese cuenta. Los bastardos tenían más de una de esas máquinas infernales y todas estaban disparándole.

Otra flecha lo golpeó en la cara, con su punta de hoja de diamante, era lo único lo suficientemente afilado para cortar a través de las escamas. Sabía que estaba perdido, pero mataría por lo menos a algunos de esos hijos de puta antes de caer. Giró la cabeza lanzando un rugido de fuego, el dragón negro destruyó una de las máquinas, friendo a los descuidados soldados que la controlaban.

No tenía mucha fuerza para regresar. Dos de las máquinas estaban aun en pie, pero tendría suerte si atacaba una vez más. Se volvió y se abalanzó, y de repente, hubo un enorme dragón de plata bajo de él, ejecutando el ataque por él. Gritó con furia y lanzó un chorro de fuego, friendo a los soldados y a la máquina mortal. El plateado realizó su trabajo sobre la tercera ballesta, esquivando las hojas con una gran habilidad de vuelo, que lo hubieran impresionado si no estuviese tan gravemente herido, sus alas se extendían dolorosamente sólo por mantenerlo en lo alto.

Los ojos del negro se abrieron como platos cuando se dio cuenta de que el brillante plateado era un dragón guerrero. Había un caballero en la espalda del extraño dragón, envuelto en pieles para protegerse del frío viento del norte. El plateado tomó posición bajo él nuevamente, y abrió un camino hacia lo que esperaba que fuera la seguridad. Estaba demasiado cansado para pensar, muy cerca de la inconsciencia. Era bueno, pensó, que otro de su especie estuviera allí para presenciar su muerte. Tanto el dragón de plata como el caballero estarían allí con él, en el final.

_No falta mucho ahora, hermano_. Tony habló en la mente del dragón negro que montaba las corrientes de aire directamente sobre de él. _Mi guía se moverá hacia adelante. Quiero que descanses en la espalda tanto como puedas. Alinea tus alas con las mías. _

El negro hizo lo que le pidió, pero estaba demasiado lejos de poder responder con palabras. Afortunadamente, se encontraban cerca de su guarida. Era un poco más allá de la cima de la próxima montaña. Tony sostendría al dragón negro más pequeño, y tal vez él y Bella tendrían una oportunidad de salvarle la vida. Tony estaba solo, era el único dragón a lo largo de kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda. Sería bueno tener un compañero de su propia especie.

El negro se extendió a lo largo de las alas de Tony y su peso se apoyó en su lomo. Era una sensación extraña, pero era grande, fuerte y capaz de compensar el peso añadido. En unos momentos, se elevó hacia la cima de la montaña escarpada que los mantendría a salvo de Aro y de su demoníaco ejército. Tony hizo el descenso a la cueva de los acantilados lo más cuidadosamente posible. No era un lugar ideal para una guarida, pero era lo mejor que habían sido capaces de encontrar en todas las montañas en las que habían buscado. Tendrían que mudarse de nuevo pronto, ahora que Aro sabía dónde estaban, pero por ahora, era su hogar.

El aterrizaje fue un poco más brusco de lo que Tony había esperado, pero claro, nunca había aterrizado con un dragón herido en la espalda. El negro todavía estaba semi-consciente y, una vez en el suelo, se deslizó hasta sus pies, caminó unos pasos hacia la guarida, y luego se derrumbó.

Al instante, Bella saltó de la espalda de Tony junto al negro caído. Todo estaría bien. Ella ayudaría a su hermano. Bella corrió hacia el dragón caído, con el corazón en la garganta. Había aprendido a la fuerza cómo utilizar su don de curación. Lo había descubierto por accidente mientras Tony era un recién nacido.

Cuando se había lastimado, ella lo había podido curar. Era un secreto que había mantenido mientras fueron prisioneros de Aro, pero una vez que escaparon, había utilizado su don de curar muchas veces en Tony mientras aprendía a ser un dragón salvaje.

Él no había crecido con otros dragones que le enseñaran, así que todo lo que había aprendido era o bien instintivo o por ensayo y error. Algunos de esos errores habían sido muy altos. Como la vez en que casi fue atravesado por las fechas de Aro, pensando que no podría atravesar las escamas. Casi había muerto en ese momento y habría sido así si no hubiera sido por su don.

Bella había aprendido una lección valiosa acerca de sus habilidades ese día también. Toda curación importante la agotaba por completo, y aunque había salvado a Tony de una muerte segura, se había quedado cerca de la muerte ella misma durante varios días. Había aprendido entonces a como dar su energía vital para curar a Tony. Él la había observado durante su recuperación, pero no podía hacer mucho, salvo darle calor con su aliento y preocuparse por ella.

Tony le había hecho prometer, cuando por fin despertó, que no se agotaría tanto nunca más. A través del ensayo y del error, había aprendido a controlar la energía de curación hasta que pudo dar lo suficiente para mantenerse consciente al mismo tiempo que lo curaba lo mejor que podía. Con el tiempo, con múltiples tratamientos de ese tipo, había sanado heridas graves, muchas infligidas por los soldados de Aro en su interminable búsqueda por conseguir recuperar a Tony.

Ahora, los soldados tenían un nuevo dragón para perseguir y Bella sabía que la amenaza se triplicaría. Este asombroso dragón negro era más pequeño y quizás más fácil de controlar que Tony. Aunque sólo tenía cinco inviernos, Tony era enorme, y muy fuerte. Los soldados de Aro trataban de matarlo ahora, en lugar de capturarlo. Probablemente sabían que tenían muy pocas posibilidades de controlarlo si lo atrapaban, pero aun así, de vez en cuando, la bruja lo intentaba.

Unida como estaba con la mente de Tony, Bella fue muy consciente de los intentos de Victoria de someterlo con sus hechizos como lo había hecho con su madre. Sólo su vínculo lo había salvado varias veces. Bella era capaz de librarlo del hechizo de la bruja, uniendo su mente a la suya de una forma que desafiaba el poder de la bruja. Había oído los gritos rabiosos de Victoria a través de la conexión que había forjado con Tony, en cada una de las ocasiones en las que habían escapado de ella.

El musculoso dragón negro había recibido tres heridas, cada una peor que la anterior. Bella temía que no pudiera volver a volar pronto, si es que incluso sobrevivía a esas terribles heridas. Sin embargo, había algo muy atractivo en él. Su tenue aroma a canela y clavo, la afectaba a un nivel que no entendía del todo.

_Tony, ¿Puedes quitar las flechas? Suavemente, por favor. _

Bella se apartó para dejar trabajar al dragón plateado. Era demasiado pequeña como para tirar de las enormes flechas de la dura piel del dragón, pero con la gran fuerza de Tony, sería simple. Ella le señaló el costado del dragón primero, acercando la mano de donde seguía brotando sangre. Corrió como un río en el momento en que sacaron la flecha, pero cuando ella tocó el dura escama negra, algo mágico en su interior volvió a la vida. Esto era muy diferente a la respuesta de cicatrización habitual, la sentía en su cuerpo y mente. Esto era algo mucho, mucho más intenso.

Bella retrocedió, casi sin aliento, pero la sangre espesa del dragón negro seguía pulsando entre sus dedos. Él necesitaba ayuda y su necesidad redirigió su energía hacia la cicatrización. Pensaría en estas nuevas sensaciones más tarde. Primero, tenía que salvarlo si podía.

Utilizando toda su habilidad duramente conseguida, Bella envió el calor de curación hacia la herida, deteniendo el flujo de sangre del dragón, y comenzando las reparaciones ligeramente. Tenía que controlarse. Había otras dos heridas que cerrar primero, luego podría utilizar lo que quedaba de su energía para iniciar seriamente la curación. Si le quedaba alguna.

Hizo todo lo posible por ignorar el sentimiento de familiaridad hacia él. Nunca había visto a este dragón antes, pero algo dentro de ella lo reconocía. Algo en su interior se acercaba a él, queriendo mantenerlo a salvo, mantenerlo cerca.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, moviendo la flecha que sobresalía entre la pierna izquierda del dragón y su cuerpo. Una lesión en la ingle podía ser fatal, ya que una arteria principal corría por allí. Con gran cautela, le pidió a Tony que quitara el proyectil y estuvo inmediatamente cubierta por la sangre espesa del dragón, mientras brotaba de la arteria con fuerza. Lana se apoyó en la herida, utilizando todas sus fuerzas, enviando sus energías a la fuente del flujo de sangre. Entró en pánico mientras él se resistía a sus primeros intentos.

Bella respiró profundamente y reagrupó sus energías, ordenándolas y renovando sus esfuerzos. Apretó más fuerte, tanto físicamente como con su don, sin dar tregua hasta que la sangre dejó de fluir y la herida comenzó a cerrarse.

—Gracias a la Madre, —murmuró en voz alta cuando la arteria herida fue sellada. El impresionante dragón negro había perdido mucha sangre, pero su magia estaba trabajando. Podría salir adelante. Ella se enfrentó a la última flecha, que en su ala, con sus lágrimas cayendo de tensión por sus mejillas.

—Creo que tiene que ser extraída por el otro lado. Si tiramos de ella, las púas perforarán su ala y nunca se curará.

_Estoy de acuerdo_. Tony se ubicó detrás del ala, sosteniendo los huesos y la musculatura, mientras Lana mantenía el ala tensa. Con más dulzura de la que nadie creería en un dragón del tamaño de Tony, él extrajo el eje, limitando la cantidad de daño en el ala tanto como le fue posible. Una vez más, ella utilizó lo poco que quedaba de su energía para detener la sangre que rezumó y comenzó a sanarle. Si bien no amenazaba su vida, esta era quizás la peor de las heridas, ya que obstaculizaría gravemente su capacidad de volar si no cicatrizaba bien. Su corazón casi se rompió con la idea de este magnífico dragón incapaz de volar al lugar al que pertenecía.

_Necesitas descansar. _La voz de Tony retumbó a través de su confundida mente. _Lo mantendré caliente y vigilado mientras duermes_. Él la empujó con la nariz y Bella se tumbó en la pila de pieles de animales contra la pared. En un momento estuvo dormida, agotada por haber utilizado su don en el extraño dragón negro, quien removía algo desconocido en el fondo de su alma.

El dragón negro despertó cuando el dolor atravesó las capas de su inconsciencia. Parpadeó varias veces, centrándose en el dragón de plata que soplaba aire caliente para mantener la cueva a una temperatura tolerable.

_¿Dónde estoy? _

Los ojos de diamante parpadearon cuando se fijaron en él. Reflejaban todos los colores del arco iris. También comunicaban la intensa emoción del gran dragón.

_¡Estás despierto! _

_Aparentemente sí. Gracias por tu ayuda. Soy Edward. _

_Soy Tony_.

El plateado era tan joven y entusiasta. Ni siquiera parpadeó con la mención del nombre de Edward. Eso era lo suficientemente extraño, pero tampoco parecía saber qué o quién era el dragón negro, lo que era más extraño aún.

_Saludos, Sir Tony. Su ayuda fue oportuna. _

_¿Sir? ¿Qué es eso? _

Edward estaba confundido. _¿No eres un dragón guerrero? Me pareció ver un caballero en tu espalda._

_No sé lo que es un caballero. Viste a Bella. _

_¿A Bella? _

_La que te sanó. O al menos, comenzó tu curación. Se cansa demasiado. _

_¿Una mujer? _

_Supongo que sí. Ella dice que es humana, pero se siente como un dragón para mí, incluso si se ve diferente_.

Edward almacenó la información en el fondo de su conciencia para su posterior examen, una sospecha se formó en su mente acerca de sus salvadores.

_Tony, ¿cuántos años tienes? _

El dragón de plata hizo una enorme pausa. _Creo que este es mi quinto invierno. Bella te lo puede decir con certeza_.

_¡Dulce Madre de Todos! Eres sólo un bebé. Lo qué hiciste para ayudarme fue increíble. Una vez más, te doy las gracias. _Edward trató de moverse e hizo una mueca de dolor. _Pensé que seguramente estaría muerto_.

_No debes moverte. A Bella no le gustará si comienzas a sangrar de nuevo. _

_No me gustaría a mí tampoco, te lo aseguro_. Edward rió con un resoplido de dragón.

_Bella no se despertará hasta dentro de unas horas. Se agotó después de tu curación. Eso casi la mata una vez antes de aprender a hacerlo. _

Así que, Edward pensó para sí mismo, una sanadora y un salvaje dragonet gigante no entrenado. Una combinación extraña, eso era seguro. Estaba intrigado.

_Dime donde naciste, joven Tony. ¿Dónde está tu madre? ¿Tu padre?_ El dragonet parecía crecer en ansiedad. _Mi mamá se fue cuando yo estaba en el huevo. Entonces Bella mantuvo las hogueras ardiendo para mantenerme caliente y me habló. Me dijo que no era mi mamá, pero yo la quiero. ¡Ella me ayudó a crecer y me mantuvo caliente cuando Aro quería que me la comiera! ¡Pensaba que iba a comerme a Bella! _El dragonet rió humeando. _Me comí a sus perros en su lugar_.

Edward sabía quién era Salomar. El infame señor de la guerra que se creía rey de esta tierra helada. En lo que a Edward se refería, él era bienvenido, pero Aro recientemente se había aliado con Skithdron y eso no sería tolerado. Ahora, escuchando lo que esos cerdos le habían hecho a este inocente dragonet salvaje, la lista de sus crímenes crecía. Edward se comprometió a hacerles pagar por todos y cada uno de sus pecados.

_Pasó un tiempo antes de aprender a volar y respirar fuego. Después de eso, Bella y yo hicimos planes, y finalmente nos escapamos hace dos inviernos. Han estado tratando de capturarnos desde entonces. _

_¿Así que esas enormes ballestas las hicieron para ti? _

Tony asintió su gran cabeza con una sombría tristeza. _Pero he aprendido a volar demasiado rápido y bien para que sean capaces de darme. Bella me ayudó a practicar. Es un juego divertido ahora, pero la primera vez que me golpearon, casi muero. Ahí fue cuando Bella me sanó y casi murió también. _El dragonet se puso solemne una vez más.

_Pero aprendió a mejorar, dices_. De repente, Edward estaba preocupado por la pequeña figura que sólo podía ver acurrucada bajo las mantas contra la pared del fondo. _¿Se encuentra bien después de ayudarme? _

La cabeza del plateado giró para mirar con cariño a su compañera, su sinuoso cuello se estiró hasta que pudo respirar aire caliente sobre la pequeña forma, durmiente. _Bella solo está cansada. Cuando se despierte, te podrá ayudar un poco más. Hasta entonces, me aseguraré de que Aro no pueda llegar a ti. _

_¿Crees que vendrán tras de mí? Sin lugar a dudas. Aro quiere una mascota dragón. Soy demasiado grande pero probablemente piense que podrías ser más fácil de controlar, ya que eres más pequeño que yo. _La gran cabeza se volvió y lo miró con curiosidad. _¿Eso es todo lo grande que serás? Bella dice que no he terminado de crecer aún. ¿Y tú? _

Edward tuvo que reír, el resoplido de diversión del dragón envió una nube de humo hacia el techo. _Estoy plenamente desarrollado, Tony. Para mi familia, soy un dragón grande, pero los negros son generalmente más pequeños que otros tipos. Lo que nos falta en tamaño, lo compensamos con otras formas, eso me gusta pensar. _

_Como, ¿qué_? El plateado posó su enorme cabeza en sus patas delanteras, frente a él.

_Bueno, por lo general se nos conoce por nuestra capacidad de volar. El ser más pequeño, nos permite maniobrar mejor que algunos de los grandes dragones. _

_¡Pero las flechas te dieron! _

Edward sacudió la cabeza tristemente. _Esa fue mi propia estupidez, hijo. No sabía de las flechas con puntas de diamante. Supuse que serían directamente repelidos por mi piel. _

_Yo también, la primera vez. _El tono del joven dragón fue de conmiseración.

_En mi tierra es ilegal cazar dragones. _

_Me gustaría ir allí. No me gusta ser atacado a tiros todo el tiempo. Y sería más seguro para Bella. Casi se me cayó un par de veces. _

_¿Cabalga mucho? _

_Todo el tiempo. Es mi mejor amiga. Siempre estamos juntos. Ella me enseña, y a veces dice que incluso yo le enseño. __La amo y me ama. _

_Extraordinario_. El dragón negro sacudió la cabeza suavemente con asombro._ ¿Por qué? ¿No tienes amigos humanos? Bella dice que no todos son como Aro y sus soldados. _

_Sí, tengo muchos amigos humanos y Bella es prudente al decirte que muchos humanos son buenas personas. Es sólo que, en mi experiencia, es raro que una mujer sea capaz de hablar con un dragón, y mucho menos vivir con uno. En mi tierra, es habitual para los varones humanos ser elegidos como compañeros de dragones guerreros. Se benefician y viven juntos, entrenando y luchando como una pareja. _

_Eso es lo que somos Bella y yo. Ella y yo cazamos juntos y luchamos contra los soldados de Aro cuando nos atacan_.

_Si fuera hombre, ella sería un caballero, _Edward sopesó al dragón de plata a pesar de saber que el joven no comprendía la realidad de sus palabras.


	4. Chapter 2

**__****_Capítulo Dos _**

Bella despertó sintiéndose un poco más fresca de lo que esperaba. Utilizó su don de curación, pero esta vez se sentía un poco diferente. Se incorporó, manteniendo una de las pieles sobre sus hombros. Llevaba sólo su fina camisa y pantalones remendados. Tony mantenía cálida la cueva, pero dejar un montón de pieles acogedoras era difícil cuando se despertaba. Siempre sentía frío.

Bella se metió en el bote pequeño que se había hecho con ramas y barro, luego lo orneó con el aliento caliente de Tony. Más tarde lanzaría el contenido a una pequeña zanja que había cavado fuera de su guarida. Por ahora, se lavaría con la nieve derretida que mantenía a mano dentro y fue para su paciente.

Los ojos del dragón negro estaban abiertos y seguían todos sus movimientos. La sensación de su mirada esmeralda le calentaba de una manera que no podía definir. Su olor a canela y clavo se hacía más fuerte a medida que se acercaba a él, bañando sus sentidos de un calor extraño que parecía venir de su interior.

_¿Me oyes? _

_Sí, señora. Tienes mi agradecimiento_.

La sensación íntima de su voz profunda resonó través de su mente la hizo temblar. Nunca había compartido este tipo de conversación con nadie excepto con Tony. Bella se movió con más cautela hasta al dragón negro, buscando las heridas que había empezado a curar la noche anterior.

—Me alegro de que fuéramos oportunos. ¿Cómo te sientes?

_Vivo, que es más de lo que podía haber esperado ayer_.

Bella se le acercó con cuidado. No conocía a este sorprendente dragón negro. Tony se despertó y le dio un codazo con la nariz juguetonamente._ Edward no se movió porque le dije que te volverías loca si comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo. _

Ella se levantó para abrazar al dragón plateado, rascándole detrás de las crestas de los ojos de la manera en que le gustaba. —Eres un buen chico, Tony.

_No es una mascota. _La voz del dragón negro gruñó en su mente solamente.

Bella le respondió de la misma manera. _No, no es una mascota. Es un bebé. Necesita amor y alabanzas. _

El dragón negro retrocedió. _Acepto la corrección. _

_De hecho ¿Quién diablos eres? _Ella se enfrentó a él con más coraje que inteligencia, teniendo en cuenta que era mucho más grande que ella y tenía la ventaja de ser capaz de respirar fuego. _Debes saber que no te dejaría hacerle daño de ninguna manera. _

_Suenas como su madre. _

_Soy lo más parecido que tiene a una y también de protectora, así que cuidado. _

El dragón negro inclinó la cabeza con rigidez. _Tony me estaba contando sobre Aro mientras dormías_. Sus palabras resonaron en la mente de ella y del dragonet mientras incluía al chico en la conversación una vez más.

—Sus exploradores descubrieron esta guarida hace dos días. Supongo que volverán pronto con vigor, tratarán de capturarte o matarte de nuevo, por lo que necesitas curarte rápido. —El dragón negro hizo una mueca mientras ella se acercaba, alzando la mano hasta la herida irregular en su costado—. Haré todo lo posible por ayudarte, pero no puedo drenarme tanto de nuevo en caso de que necesitemos abrirnos camino.

_Entiendo. _

—¿Puedes levantar tu ala?

Él obedeció y se quedó en una postura inestable, mientras ella examinaba los daños.

—Tony, cariño, ¿puedes ayudarlo?

Un momento después, una cabeza grande plateada se instaló bajo el ala del negro, tomando el peso para aliviar su dolor y temblor muscular, mientras la mujer se acercaba. Estirando las manos, ella canturreó, gastando sólo un poco de su energía curativa para reparar el desgarro de su ala.

—Es probable que puedas volar en este momento, pero uno o dos días de curación natural y descanso será lo mejor. —Se movió para comprobar la más dolorosa de sus heridas, la que estaba cerca de su ingle. Una vez más, puso las calientes manos en la herida y otra vez sintió el calor de su energía que bañaba en el área de curación. Era increíble.

Cuando el dragonet le había dicho que la mujer lo había sanado, él había asumido que Tony se refería a la forma tradicional de cauterización, a coser y a hierbas, pero esto era mucho más. ¡Esta mujer era una sanadora de dragones!

Por lo general sólo las mujeres de la línea real tenían tales poderes. ¿Podría ser ella una de las hijas perdidas de la princesa Renne de Kent, la mujer recientemente descubierta cerca de la frontera oriental de su tierra? Parecía imposible. Sin embargo, no había otra explicación para el notable talento de esta pequeña mujer.

Su toque le hacía cosquillas, especialmente en un área tan sensible, pero tenía demasiado dolor como para reaccionar a su toque íntimo. A ella le parecía un dragón normal. Se preguntó qué pensaría acerca de manipularlo tan íntimamente si supiera lo que realmente era.

Él vio cómo su hermoso rostro, los delgados arcos femeninos de sus cejas se unían con preocupación y concentración cuando le ofreció toda su fuerza de curación. Era tan bella, que le quitaba el aliento.

Delgada y en forma, era impecablemente musculosa y tan graciosa e inocente como una gacela.

Sus ojos verdes lo conmovían de una manera que no entendía completamente, mientras brillaban sobre su forma de dragón, evaluando los daños sobre su dura piel. Vio la chispa de inteligencia en su mirada mientras calculaba cómo tratarlo, qué abordar en primer lugar y cuánta de su energía podía gastar. Era un equilibrio delicado, lo sabía, para un verdadero sanador que se daba tan libremente a sus pacientes. Era una mujer rara y brillante que había descubierto gran parte de su talento completamente por su cuenta.

_Tienes un toque suave para ser una curandera auto-educada. _

Ella acarició el pliegue donde su pierna se unía a su cuerpo, apenas tocando la profunda herida. Un pulso de su energía curativa tiró hacia él, aliviando su dolor de alguna manera.

—He tenido mucha práctica con Tony.

El joven dragón asintió con su cabeza plateada. _Me dolió mucho_.

I_gual que todos los dragones jóvenes, _Edward estaba de acuerdo con un poco de diversión. E_stuve constantemente con puntos la primera vez que aprendí a volar. _

_¿Puntos de sutura? _

_El anciano curador en mi guarida de entrenamiento las utilizaba para coser las heridas con aguja e hilo. A veces dolían más que la propia herida. _

Tony pareció pensar sobre eso. _Lana a veces cose, pero en las pieles para su ropa. __¡Nunca en mí! _

_Tienes suerte de que ella sea una verdadera curandera, muchacho. No tiene necesidad de utilizar puntos de sutura_. Observó mientras ella se movía a la herida de su costado. Estaba racionando sabiamente su fuerza, Edward podía decirlo, pero le daba todo lo que podía y él notó una gran diferencia. Ya sentía menos dolor y podía moverse con un poco más de libertad. Su ala se veía casi como nueva, aunque todavía estaba muy dolorida. Sin embargo, podría volar si fuera absolutamente necesario. Eso era importante con la posibilidad de un ataque en cualquier momento.

_¿Qué es una guarida de entrenamiento? _Tony estaba demostrando ser un niño muy curioso.

_Bueno, una guarida de cualquier tipo es un lugar donde los dragones y caballeros viven juntos y entrenan. Por lo general están talladas en la pared de un acantilado por lo que sólo se puede llegar volando. Dentro, está dividido en suites privadas para los dragones y sus caballeros. En ocasiones, las parejas que se aparean viven allí también, con las grandes suites para acomodar a sus compañeros y a los niños. Entrené durante un tiempo en una guarida cerca del palacio real, cuando aprendí a volar. _

_¿Te emparejaste con un caballero? _

_No_. El dragón negro sacudió la cabeza. N_unca lo haré. Los Dragones Negros son diferentes de los otros dragones, Tony. No sólo en la lucha de dragones y caballeros, nosotros los guiamos. Mis hermanos y yo dirigimos las facciones de nuestros ejércitos de dragones y caballeros contra todos los que pretenden atacarnos. _

_¿Así que hay un montón de dragones de dónde vienes? _

_Oh, sí. Muchas decenas. Son los protectores de la tierra y amigos de los humanos que viven allí. _

_¿Está muy lejos? _

_Un vuelo de unos días hacia las montañas del sur. _

La enorme cabeza plateada giró hacia la mujer. _Bella, ¿podemos ir allí? No creo que Aro nos encuentre. _

_Puedo garantizar que no. Es ilegal dañar intencionalmente a un dragón en mi tierra. Serías bienvenido, Tony. Como lo será Bella. La capacidad de curar dragones es un don raro y maravilloso._

Bella se echó hacia atrás, descansando familiarmente en la rodilla doblada de Tony. —He estado esperando salir de las tierras del norte, pero no sabía a dónde podíamos ir.

_Yo te puedo llevar lejos de aquí, a mi tierra. Ambos estarán seguros allí. _

Ella se volvió hacia el dragón plateado, abrazando su largo cuello sin apretarlo.

—¿Realmente quieres ir? Será un largo viaje.

_Quiero ir, Bella. Puedo volar mucho tiempo. Ya lo sabes. _

Ella se rió y besó su nariz. —Vuelas más y más cada día, Tony. ¡Y si creces algo más no cabremos en esta cueva!

_Es grande para su edad, ¿no? _

—Sólo vi a la madre de Tony una vez antes de que Aro y su bruja la expulsaran, pero era enorme. Creo que él es casi de su tamaño así que supongo que va a dejar de crecer pronto.

_Vas a ser un poderoso dragón cuando estés plenamente desarrollado, Tony. Sé qué harías mucho bien en mi tierra. _

—Entonces iremos contigo cuando estés listo para volar. —La voz de Bella estaba un poco asustada, pero firme. Edward se regocijó en silencio por lo fácil que era convencerlos. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era curarse lo suficiente para volar a casa. Cuanto antes, mejor.

Edward contemplaba cuándo revelarle su verdadera naturaleza a la pequeña belleza que se mantenía quisquillosa con sus heridas cuando se produjo el ataque. El dolor le mantuvo despierto mientras que la mujer y el joven dragón se durmieron, y fue algo bueno. Porque fue el oído agudo de Edward el que le advirtió de los roces de los trajes de pieles de los soldados que se dirigían hacia la entrada de la cueva.

_Bella, Tony, despertad. No hagáis ruido. Nos han encontrado, tenemos compañía_.

_¿Dónde? _

La belleza ya estaba saliendo de las pieles, en cuclillas con una hoja afilada en la mano, que debería haber sido demasiado grande para su pequeño cuerpo. Pero los músculos elegantes de sus brazos le dijeron que sabía cómo blandir una espada y Tony le había dicho que cogieron sus pocas pertenencias de los soldados que habían vencido. El dragonet le había dicho que Bella había aprendido a defenderlos a ambos lo mejor que había podido.

_Están en la ladera, justo enfrente de la entrada de la cueva. Están tratando de poner trampas, creo. _

_¿Puedes volar? _

_Sí y creo que debemos hacerlo. Coge tus cosas y súbete a la espalda de Tony tan silenciosamente como te sea posible. Voy a ir a la apertura y a bloquear la luz. Ellos no podrán ver más allá de mi cuerpo negro, te lo aseguro. _

_Bien pensado. Las escamas plateadas de Tony reflejan incluso la más pequeña cantidad de luz. Es por eso que vienen por la noche. _

_Bastardos furtivos. _

Edward se movió hasta justo detrás de la boca de la cueva, mirando a los soldados enemigos. Ellos no lo vieron, estaba seguro. Eran las ventajas de tener las escamas negras.

_¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?_

A Edward le gustaba que la mujer se apoyara en su experiencia sin siquiera darse cuenta de que lo hacía. Durante las últimas horas había llegado a confiar en él sólo un poco. A cierto nivel instintivo lo reconocía, como él lo hacía con ella.

_¿Estáis preparados? _

_Sí, Edward. _Tony parecía ansioso y un poco nervioso.

_Bien. Tony, quiero que esperes mi señal. Voy a incendiar la colina donde están poniendo trampas para nosotros. Cuando esté claro, quiero que te eleves tan rápido y tan alto como puedas sin perder a Bella. ¿Puedes hacer eso? _

_Puedo, Edward. Puedo hacer eso. _

_Bien. Ahora, dame un minuto para llegar a la posición. _

Edward cronometró su explosión lo mejor que pudo. Respiró profundo, preparándose para incinerar a los humanos y sus trampas. Soltó una llamarada de fuego, abrasando todo a unos cincuenta metros de la entrada de la cueva. Había mucho espacio para que el dragón joven escapase de las llamas, mientras estas rugían altas. Sus alas plateadas protegían a su jinete del calor y de las llamas, mientras surcaban hacia el cielo, el dragón negro los seguía de cerca.

Edward se mantuvo entre el gran dragón y el suelo, esperando enmascarar el brillo reluciente de sus alas tanto como fuera posible de la vista de los cazadores. Parecía estar funcionando, pero Edward se estaba cansando mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. Pasaron la primera montaña y se acercaron al segundo pico cuando Edward hizo un aterrizaje forzoso en una torre de roca escarpada. Había una pequeña cornisa, lo suficientemente grande para dos dragones. Tony voló en círculos, y finalmente se posó cuando Edward no se levantó de nuevo.

_¿Estás bien? _

La joven voz de Tony sonó a través de la mente de Bella aunque sabía que él se dirigía al dragón negro, que jadeaba en el suelo. Ella saltó de la espalda de Tony y fue hacia Edward, con las manos extendidas para detener el nuevo flujo de sangre de la herida en su costado.

_Lo estaré. Sólo necesito descansar. _

_No podemos quedarnos aquí, sin embargo. Aquí hace demasiado frío para Bella. _

_Entre los dos, nos mantendremos lo bastante calientes por esta noche. Este es el lugar más seguro para nosotros ahora mismo. No hay manera de que los hombres de Aro puedan subir hasta aquí tras nosotros_.

Tony pareció considerarlo. _¡Tienes razón! Eres inteligente, Edward_.

El dragón negro se echó a reír, mientras Bella trabajaba en su herida. Ella se estaba cansando rápidamente, dándole una gran parte de su energía, pero él realmente necesitaba su ayuda.

—No es tan malo como me temía. Necesitas descansar bien, y este lugar es una buena idea. Estiraré las pieles.

_Si puedes arrastrar la madera muerta hasta aquí, haré un fuego para ti. Ellos no lo verán y, aunque lo hicieran, no hay nada que puedan hacer al respecto. _

Bella sonrió y salió a toda marcha hacia el pino caído de buen tamaño, aunque era demasiado grande y pesado para ella. Tony la salvó del trabajo, al arrancarlo con una garra y colocarlo cuidadosamente frente al dragón negro. Ella se escabulló de la línea de fuego, y en unos momentos, Edward le dio un buen fuego que duraría un par de horas por lo menos. Ella hizo una cama para sí misma con las pieles que había logrado traer consigo en su mochila de viaje.

_Ven aquí_, Edward le dijo a ella en voz baja, _más cerca de mí. Voy a mantenerte caliente. _

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se rió. —No, gracias. Tony casi me aplasta demasiadas veces como para dormir cerca de un dragón nunca más.

_Te prometo que no voy a mover un músculo. Estoy plenamente desarrollado, Bella. Tengo un cierto control sobre mí mismo, a diferencia de cuando tenía la edad de Tony. Aprenderá a establecerse tan pronto como sus huesos dejen de dolerle por las etapas de crecimiento_.

—Así que por eso...

_Cuando los dragones tienen su edad, están creciendo rápidamente, especialmente durante el sueño. El ligero dolor de huesos aparece a medida que se expanden y el movimiento es la única manera de aliviarlo. Ni siquiera sabe lo que está haciendo. Es instintivo. _

—Hay tanto que no sé sobre los dragones.

_Lo has hecho muy bien con él para ser una principiante, Bella. Tu amor lo ha guiado. Eso es lo más importante. Tiene un buen corazón, incluso después de todo lo que ha pasado. _

Bella no pudo responder por el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Cambió sus pieles más cerca del dragón negro y saltó ligeramente cuando él levantó el ala buena sobre su cabeza. Estaba empezando a nevar ligeramente.

_Aquí debajo, Lana. Te prometo que no te lastimaré y estarás caliente y segura mientras duermes. _

Bella se mostró escéptica, pero en realidad se estaba congelando a estas alturas. Apenas podía sentir sus pies tal y como estaba. Acurrucada en las pieles, le permitió a Edward envolver su ala sana a su alrededor, metiéndose a su lado. Él tenía razón. Se estaba caliente junto a su cuerpo y la nieve chisporroteaba a vapor al tocar el ala su cabeza. Ella miró hacia el cielo cubierto de nieve, con el fuego encendido frente a ella, y se dio cuenta, en ese momento de tranquilidad, que se sentía cómoda y totalmente caliente, por primera vez en muchos años.

—Eres un buen dragón, Edward. Gracias. Después de dormir un poco, probaré con otro tratamiento a tu costado. Estoy muy cansada ahora.

_Está bien, pequeña. Duerme. Nos preocuparemos de todo lo demás mañana. _

Edward dormitaba, cuidando de la mujer a su lado. Se sentía bien abrazada a su lado. Inconscientemente le acarició el costado con la cara y el cabello mientras se movía ligeramente, sus manos se detuvieron en el lugar justo donde su ala se unía con su cuerpo, pero no se movió. Le gustaba la sensación de sus pequeñas y suaves manos en él. Quizás demasiado.

Él se dio cuenta del calor que se filtraba desde ella. Un análisis rápido, le indicó que extendía hacia él su capacidad de curación, incluso en sueños.

_Bella, dulzura, despierta. Tienes que dejar de intentar curarme. No quiero que te agotes a ti misma por mi causa. Podría ser peligroso_.

—¿Qué? —Su voz era soñolienta, todavía medio dormida mientras sus manos sutilmente lo acariciaban.

_Retira tu poder, pequeña. No gastes tu energía curativa así. _

—Pero no estoy haciendo nada.

_Lo haces. Siento eso, Bella. _

—No. —Ella se le encaró, saliendo de debajo del abrigo de su ala para mantener su mirada—. No siento la fuga de poder.

_Pero siento tu calor. El calor de tu poder de curación_.

—Eso no puede ser.

Edward recordó entonces una leyenda de su familia. No parecía posible que esta pequeña e inesperada mujer pudiera ostentar los poderes que su familia había pensado perdidos por generaciones, pero bueno, cosas más extrañas habían sucedido desde que había volado hacia el norte. Esto requeriría una gran cantidad de razonamiento de su parte y no quería molestarla con la magnitud del descubrimiento, hasta que fuera seguro.

_Está bien, dulzura. Vuelve a dormir. Creo que me he equivocado_.

Ella cambió de posición, se acomodó contra él y se quedó dormida una vez más. Edward la observó cuidadosamente, notando la energía que fluía una vez más de ella a él y viceversa. Supo entonces que no se había equivocado. Tranquilos y fuera de un peligro inmediato, se alimentaban el uno del otro en un lazo sin fin. Sin sufrir los efectos perjudiciales de este tipo de curación, más o menos las leyendas eran reales. Esta era una rareza entre rarezas. Ninguna pareja se había formado con este tipo de lazos en siglos, pero al parecer esta sanadora de gran corazón, auto-didacta lo estaba haciendo. Era un milagro. O tal vez, pensó él, con un resoplido de dragón, era la magia.


	5. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo Tres _**

—Estas mucho mejor esta mañana. —Bella se movía constantemente, tratando de mantenerse caliente mientras examinaba la peor de las lesiones de Edward. Le encantaba la sensación de sus pequeñas manos, tan suaves en su piel—. Pensé que te habías hecho mucho más daño al tener que salir de la cueva.

_Yo también, pero creo que tuvimos suerte. Me siento en condiciones de volar, siempre y cuando nos lo tomemos con calma. _

Tony se movió más empujando nieve por todas partes. ¿_Cuánto tiempo nos llevará llegar a tu tierra? _

_Unos días más, creo, pero estará más cálido en cuanto pasemos las montañas. Espero que podamos hacerlo mañana por la tarde. _

—¿Así que sólo será una noche más de nieve? —Los dientes de Bella castañetearon mientras recorría con la mano la lesión en su ingle. Él hizo todo lo posible para concentrarse en nada más que su toque de curación en sus áreas privadas.

_Si estás de suerte. Puede haber algo de nieve en el suelo, pero no hará tanto frío. _

Bella estornudó delicadamente cuando dio un paso atrás y se movió de su lado. —Ya casi acabo, por ahora. Creo que estarás bien siempre y cuando lo tomes tan suavemente como sea posible. Sin acrobacias, ¿de acuerdo?

_Sí, madre. _

Bella se echó a reír cuando Tony lo hizo también y jugó en la nieve. Edward fácilmente podía ver que había sido una buena madre para el huérfano dragonet. Él era feliz y su inocente corazón estaba lleno de risas y diversión, como debía ser. Después de escuchar lo que habían pasado a manos de Aro, sabía que podría haber resultado muy diferente.

Edward sintió el calor hormigueando en su costado y el alivio de su dolor, acompañado de su gasto de energía. Ella se apoyó en él un momento y desplego su ala buena para sostenerla.

_¿Estás bien? _

—Eso es lo que debería preguntarte.

_Estás balanceándote sobre tus pies. Tienes que dejar de darme toda tu energía, Bella. Tenemos un largo viaje por delante_.

—No mucho, espero.

_Te prometo que pararé cuando tenga que descansar_.

Ella se enderezó en el abrazo de su cálida, envolvente ala. —Está bien entonces. Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por ahora. Haremos paradas frecuentes, Edward, y te comprobaré de nuevo cada vez que aterricemos.

No encontraron a ninguno de los hombres de Aro en dirección a las montañas, aunque Edward se movía mucho más lento de lo que hubiera deseado. Sin embargo, encontró una posición segura y de tolerable temperatura para pasar la noche, aunque todavía muy por debajo de cero, se sentía un aire más caliente cuanto más volaban al sur.

Bella se acurrucó a su lado de nuevo, en busca de su calidez y compartió su energía con él inconscientemente mientras dormía. Era un tipo diferente de energía, una que no drenaba la suya, o él le habría puesto fin a esa situación. Ella daba tanto de sí misma para curar sus graves heridas cuando estaba despierta, que era justo que hiciera lo mismo por ella mientras dormía. Pero esto era diferente. Este era un intercambio de energía a un nivel totalmente distinto. Se alimenta de su inmensa fuerza, mientras le devolvía una energía curativa. El potenciaba suya, y ella lo sanaba. Era lento, pero definitivamente beneficioso.

Cuando se despertó por la mañana la encontró apretada a su lado, y él se sentía mucho, mucho mejor. A Edward le gustaba la sensación de tenerla cerca, de compartir su calor, y se dio cuenta de que simplemente le gustaba. Mucho. Después de despertar, como una gatita dormida junto a su cuerpo caliente, ella lo examinó, dando su propia energía de la única manera que había conocido hasta este momento, para ayudar a acelerar su curación aún más.

Llegaron a las faldas de la montaña por la tarde y pudieron volar más bajo, donde el aire era más cálido. Tony disfrutó de las corrientes de aire relativamente cálidas, retozando como el enorme niño que era, mientras Edward lo miraba con indulgencia. Montando de forma segura en su espalda como si hubiera nacido caballero, Bella gritaba y se reía con su joven amigo, disfrutando de cada golpe y cada giro desde su posición.

Edward estaba cada vez más fuerte también, pero era lento. Sin Bella y sus cuidados, habría muerto por sus heridas, de lo graves que habían sido. La recuperación sería increíblemente rápida con las atenciones de Bella, pero todavía no estaba en su mejor forma. Tuvo que pararlos en una colina cubierta de hierba, sólo cubierta parcialmente con restos de nieve para poder descansar. Tony se abalanzó sobre un conejo para el almuerzo de Bella y Edward prendió el fuego con la leña que ella reunió para que pudiera cocinar el conejo a su gusto.

Tony se dirigió a cazar y trajo una cabra salvaje para él. Edward arremetió contra ella con hambre. Se dio cuenta, sólo entonces, que habían pasado días desde que había comido algo por última vez. Si bien los dragones podían sobrevivir durante semanas sin alimentos, cuando era necesario, no era fácil, y aunque la cabra montesa no era su plato favorito, lo sacaría del apuro.

Él se despachó a la cabra, mientras Bella delicadamente se comía el conejo que había cocinado, tirando los huesos y los trozos que no quería hacia Tony. Eran un buen equipo, se dio cuenta, al reconocer los hábitos de viejos amigos que tenían, una rutina familiar.

_Podríamos pasar la noche aquí, _Edward envió la idea a sus compañeros. Bella se encogió de hombros. —Podría descansar y el fuego es agradable.

_No te mantendrá caliente toda la noche, sin embargo. _

Ella le sonrió. —Pero tú sí, ¿no? Me gusta dormir a tu lado, Edward. Es como dormir al lado de un horno.

_También a mí me gusta, pequeña Bella. Eres bienvenida a mi cama en cualquier momento. _Sólo Edward conocía las implicaciones de sus palabras, pero llegaría el tiempo en el que se revelaría a ella. Pronto.

Ella rió y colocó la pequeña mochila en el suelo, montando su versión de un campamento. Era escaso, sólo una pocas pieles que había conseguido meter en su equipaje cuando se habían dado cuenta de que tenían que salir de la cueva. Gracias a la alerta de Edward, habían tenido tiempo de coger las bolsas al salir de la guarida, por lo que todavía tenía algunas de sus escasas posesiones.

Ella mantenía unas cuantas cosas más pequeñas en un cubo que se había agenciado de alguna parte. Parecía ser una de sus posesiones más preciadas porque lo trataba con cuidado cuando lo utilizaba para traer agua del arroyo cercano. Edward tenía todavía demasiado dolor en el costado y en la ingle para caminar mucho en tierra, así que después de recoger agua con el cubo lo colocó delante de él para que saciase su sed.

Edward la observó con sus penetrantes ojos de dragón, mientras ella se desprendía de una capa de ropa por un momento en el pequeño arroyo. Se lavó sobriamente, exponiendo ligeramente sólo una parte de su cuerpo, porque hacía mucho frío. No estaba demasiado caliente aquí, pero al menos se estaba mejor.

Edward cruzó los brazos y se preguntó qué pensaría de los baños con calefacción de su guarida. ¿Se zambulliría, con su agraciado cuerpo gloriosamente desnudo y disfrutaría de poder lavar todo su cuerpo a la vez? ¿O tendría miedo del agua, ya que era dudoso que supiera nadar? De cualquier manera, le gustaría mostrarle las comodidades de su casa y ver más de la ágil forma femenina que sólo podía adivinar, aunque lo que podía ver, un trozo cada vez, despertaba su interés en gran medida.

Edward sintió la agitación de un fuerte deseo que debería haber estado bloqueado por el inmenso dolor de sus heridas, pero el deseo no era sólo de su cuerpo. Era una agitación cerca de su corazón que era totalmente desconocida para él. Quería mimar a esta pobre muchacha, vestirla con las mejores sedas y rasos y dejarla libre de preocupaciones y miedos. Quería cuidarla.

Y quería follarla. No podía negárselo, pero su cuerpo tenía que sanar primero. Se quedó en forma de dragón, porque estas heridas incluso a medio curar habrían matado su cuerpo humano. Un día o dos más, pensó, y sería seguro cambiar. Y luego la tomaría en sus brazos humanos y la besaría con sus labios humanos. La tomaría y la haría suya.

Bella durmió bien y despertó renovada. Las lesiones de Edward parecían mucho mejor esa mañana y pensó en los dragones negros debían curarse durante su sueño, incluso mejor que los demás tipos de dragones como Tony. Volaron con menos descansos ese día, y ella se dio cuenta que Edward se detenía más por ella y por Tony que por él mismo. Parecía mucho más poderoso, mucho mejor. Ella estaba feliz de ver eso.

En un punto, él gritó en voz alta y aterrizó en un afloramiento rocoso. Tony siguió su ejemplo.

_Desde aquí puedes ver mi tierra, _dijo con un toque de orgullo. ¿_Veis el río a lo lejos? Ese es el río Arundelle y marca el límite norte del Reino de Draconia y de las tierras de Northland. Debemos llegar al río por la noche si volamos rigurosamente, pero pienso que tal vez sería más prudente pasar la noche en este lado de la frontera y cruzar por la mañana. _

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella estirando sus miembros un poco.

_La frontera está vigilada. Un dragón extraño como Tony será bienvenido, pero cuestionado cuando sea avistado. Tú, señorita, serás una sorpresa para los caballeros, ninguna mujer se ha unido a un dragón, como lo estáis tú y Tony durante milenios. Quiero descansar y ver esto a plena luz del día. _

Su tono indicaba diversión y algunas travesuras. Bella arqueó una ceja en su dirección, pero sólo se reía de esa manera con su dragón.

—Muy bien, Edward. Te seguiremos a donde vayas.

Edward los detuvo para pasar la noche cerca de un afluente del gran río que crecía más y más cuanto más volaban. Bella le comentaba, cada vez que se detenían, lo grande que era y él pudo ver que fue la concentración de agua más grande que había visto. Pensó en mostrarle el océano y esperaba con interés la luz que, sin duda, pondría en sus ojos. Había tantas maravillas en esta hermosa pequeña mujer de las que nunca había visto. Se lo demostraría todo, pero primero tenía que saber quién y qué era realmente.

Trataría con él, quien, más tarde, pero esta noche, tenía planes para mostrarle exactamente lo que era. Una noche más de su inconsciente energía le haría bastante bien, sin peligro para ella, supuso. Tendría que ser así. Antes del amanecer había planeado mostrarle su verdadera forma y explicarle un poco más acerca de los dragones negros y de su conexión con la línea de sangre real. Con un poco de suerte ella lo tomaría bien.

Edward los dirigió a un área especial del río que había visitado antes. Había una serie de pequeñas piscinas en ese lado de la frontera que actuaban como piscinas de baño y suministraban agua potable para todos ellos, sin que Bella tuviese que tirar el pesado cubo para él una y otra vez.

Edward aterrizó casi a la perfección, tuvo que cojear unos pocos metros hasta una piscina pequeña en la que fácilmente podría estirar el cuello para beber. Bebió con avidez, tomando nota de que Tony estaba haciendo lo mismo en otro de los charcos, mientras Bella montaba su pequeño campamento. Tony de pronto dio un salto hacia atrás, aterrizando en otro charco con un gran chapoteo, empapándolos a todos. La mirada de sorpresa en su joven rostro superó la ducha.

—¿Qué pasa, Tony? —La voz de Bella era preocupada mientras se movía hacia el dragonet.

_¡Algo se movió en el agua! _

Edward se echó a reír con alivio, dándose cuenta de que probablemente era un pez lo que había espantado al joven. Llegó a él cuidadosamente con una garra y lanceó un gran pez del fondo de su propia piscina. Lo llevó hasta la luz, con sus escamas iridiscentes brillando al sol que se ponía, y moviéndose furiosamente en su agonía.

_¿Nunca has visto uno de estos antes? _

_¿Qué es? _Tony se acercó para examinar a la extraña criatura, con sus ojos muy abiertos.

—Creo que... —dijo Bella vacilante—. Creo que es un pez. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

_Lo estás, señorita. _Edward posó el pescado a sus pies, volviendo a pescar algunos más lanzándolos fuera de la piscina. Le lanzó uno a Tony, y comenzó a masticar los demás él mismo. Después de haberse comido tres rápidamente se le quitó el hambre, y se volvió hacia ellos.

_Finalmente, puedo que darle la cena a mi salvadora. Que esta sea la primera de muchas. _Edward inclinó la gran cabeza dejando los peces a los pies de Bella. _Permíteme que los preparare y cocine para ti, señorita. Creo que te gustarán. _

—Recuerdo a los peces. —Su voz expuso algunas lágrimas y un poco de maravilla—. Mi madre los hacía a veces con hierbas y mantequilla cuando vivíamos cerca de un arroyo. Eran más pequeños. Edward escuchó con compasión en su corazón mientras usaba sus garras afiladas para filetear el gran pescado. Lanzó las entrañas al joven dragón que estaba persiguiendo los peces en la piscina más grande con cierto éxito. Por cada pez capturado por Tony, cinco se escapaban, pero él se estaba riendo con arrojo y disfrutando del juego como un bebé de un año.

Usando solo un indicio de su propia llama, Edward cocinó el pescado a la perfección antes de devolvérselo a Bella utilizando la plataforma de su pata, entre sus garras mortales, como una especie de plato.

_Prueba esto, _la convenció cuando ella se movió vacilante hacia adelante.

Ella cortó un pedazo de la ofrenda de pescado cocinado de su mano extendida y la puso en los labios. Su pequeña lengua la lamió primero, haciéndole pensar en las cosas en las que podría usar su lengua cuando estuviera en su otra forma. Felizmente ignorante de sus pensamientos lascivos, ella tomó el trozo de pescado con su boca y comenzó a masticarlo con delicadeza. Sus ojos se iluminaron y lágrimas se formaron allí, sorprendiéndolo. Ella era una cosa tan delicada, fue un shock ver su ternura tan expuesta.

—¡Recuerdo esto! Sabe exactamente a como lo recordaba.

_Solo sin la mantequilla y las hierbas. _

Ella se rió de su observación y tomó el resto del pescado cocido, colocándolo en una tabla pequeña que utilizó como plato. Se lo comió todo con gusto, saboreando cada bocado, con los ojos vidriosos por los recuerdos. Edward la miró, disfrutando de su placer por una cosa tan simple. Le daría muchos momentos tan felices como este, se prometió. Le traería nuevas experiencias y la bañaría con regalos de todo tipo. Quería verla feliz. Era una necesidad que tenía, tan extraña, tan sorprendente, pero se sentía bien. Ella era suya. Él la mimaría y le daría todo para hacerla feliz. Pero ella no lo sabía aún.

Acabándose la comida, Bella se limpió la boca delicadamente con un pequeño paño que utilizaba para higienizarse y luego envolvió sus escasas pertenencias. Todo estaba empapado por las salpicaduras de Tony, pero hacía más calor aquí en las tierras bajas. Tony seguía jugando en las inmediaciones de las piscinas, duchándose de vez en cuando, atrapando o perdiendo un pez. Estaba disfrutando inmensamente, aprendiendo una nueva habilidad, y capturando una cena saludable, al mismo tiempo.

—Gracias, Edward. —Los ojos de Bella brillaron hacia él—. Me había olvidado de los peces, y creo que eres un buen cocinero, incluso mejor que mi madre. —Ella se rió y él se echó a reír con un resoplido humeante de dragón por su pequeña broma.

_Me alegro de haber podido darte recuerdos de nuevo, pequeña. Me gusta verte feliz. _

La tocó suavemente con el hocico, frotando sus suaves pechos y disfrutando de la sensación de sus brazos cuando ella se acercó a abrazarlo, como hacía a menudo con Tony. No era algo que la mayoría de los dragones le dieran la bienvenida de los humanos, pero desde luego, él no era como la mayoría de los dragones. Era sólo mitad-dragón. La otra mitad de él anhelaba sentir el abrigo de sus brazos alrededor de él con pasión, pero eso llegaría pronto. Tan pronto como pudiera manejarlo.

—Será mejor limpiar. Está tan cálido, que creo que voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad para lavarlo todo, puesto que Tony ya ayudó mojando todas mis pertenencias. Además, no quiero parecer una norteña sucia cuando tu gente nos vea mañana.

_Se quedarán sorprendidos por ti, no importa cómo te veas. _

La vio moverse con gracia, inclinándose para recoger sus pocas pertenencias y llevarlas a un lado de una de las piscinas más pequeñas. Ella comenzó a lavarlo todo y él descubrió algunas piedras grandes para ella, las que calentó con su aliento hasta una temperatura agradable para que pudiera poner sus pieles y ropas para que se secasen.

—¿Por qué es tan importante que Tony y yo seamos amigos?_ Es raro que una mujer pueda comunicarse con los dragones. Es aún más raro que alguien pueda curar a los dragones con su toque. Sólo conozco a unas pocas personas en todo el reino que tienen ese don. _Hizo una pausa, considerando sus siguientes palabras cuidadosamente. _Creo que debes saber acerca de dos mujeres en particular, que recientemente se descubrió tienen el mismo don. La capacidad de curar dragones es un rasgo hereditario de la sangre real. Nuestro lejano rey, Draneth el Sabio, hizo un pacto entre los dragones y los humanos para mantener esta tierra en paz y segura, ambas razas viven en armonía. Estas dos mujeres eran miembros perdidos de la Casa de Kent, una línea de sangre real vagamente relacionada con la línea del rey actual. Creo que también puedes ser parte de la línea de Kent. _

—Pero no soy de la realeza. Al menos, no creo que lo sea. No tengo idea, pero antes de que me llevaran al norte, vivíamos con sencillez. No como imagino que deba vivir un miembro de la familia real.

_Tal vez te sorprenda. ¿Las dos mujeres que mencioné? Vivían en la clandestinidad y ni siquiera sabían de su patrimonio hasta hace poco tiempo. Creo que puedes estar relacionada con ellas_.

Bella se levantó de la corriente, colocando su ropa mojada en las rocas, con una expresión muy seria en su pálido rostro.

—¿Sabes sus nombres?

_¿Por qué? _

—Recuerdo a mi hermana. A dos hermanas, en realidad. Éramos pequeñas, pero mi hermana era mi imagen en un espejo. La llamaba Alice. Y el bebé, era apenas una niña. La llamábamos Rose. —Las lágrimas cayeron desatendidas por sus mejillas mientras compartía un poquito de su pasado con él. La esperanza que no se atrevía a tener brilló en sus ojos.

Él se acercó y la enfrentó. _La más joven de las mujeres se llama Rosalie y su madre se llama Renne._ —¿Madre? ¡Estrellas! —Bella cayó de rodillas en la orilla, con su cuerpo tembloroso. Edward sopló aire caliente para su comodidad, deseando transformarse y tomarla en sus brazos, pero todavía era demasiado pronto—. No sé el nombre de mi madre, pero podría ser Renne y el bebé Rose. Mi nombre es Isabella pero mi madre siempre me llamaba Bella.

_Entonces es más que probable que seas una de las hijas gemelas de Renne que hemos estado buscando. _

—¿Buscando?

_Una vez que nos dimos cuenta de que Renne y Rosalie eran las perdidas primas del rey, enviamos un mensaje a todos los dragones y caballeros de la tierra y más allá para la búsqueda de alguna información sobre las perdidas hijas gemelas de Renne. _

—No sé si soy realmente una de las mujeres que estás buscando, pero me gustaría conocer a esas señoras y ver si ellas me conocen, o si yo las reconozco. ¡Pero ha pasado tanto tiempo!

Edward cojeó, enjaulándola entre sus garras delanteras, con su calor extendiéndose hasta ella. _Te llevaré a ellas yo mismo. Tengo pocas dudas de que eres una de las gemelas que buscamos. Tu don de curación y tu relación con Tony son pruebas suficientes para mí_.


	6. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo Cuatro _**

Bella se acercó a Edward, drenada emocionalmente y necesitando aferrarse a su fuerza. En sólo unos pocos días este extraño dragón negro se había convertido en un guía por tierras desconocidas, en un protector y en un amigo cercano. Y ahora le daba la esperanza de que pudiera encontrar a su familia después de todo este tiempo. Era suficiente para hacerla llorar, y ella nunca lloraba. Bien, al menos no a menudo. Había aprendido, desde el principio en la casa de Aro, que el llanto era una pérdida de esfuerzo y sólo llamaba una atención no deseada.

La fuerza emocional de Edward era aún mayor que la de Tony. Edward estaba plenamente desarrollado por un lado y emocionalmente maduro. También estaba dispuesto a dejar que se apoyara en él, mientras sus emociones la oscilaban de un extremo a otro. Había algo tan reconfortante en su cercanía. Había dormido mejor estas últimas noches, bajo su ala protectora, de lo que lo había hecho nunca en su vida. Se sentía tan bien. Tan correcto.

—¿Podemos Tony y yo quedarnos contigo al menos por un tiempo, cuando lleguemos a tu casa? Quiero decir, ¿hay algún lugar para nosotros?

_Sí, pequeña. Siempre habrá espacio para ti y Tony donde yo esté. Sois mis salvadores y mis amuletos de la suerte. No dejaré que te vayas nunca más. _

Ella se apoyó en su amplio pecho, abrazándose a su largo cuello. —Eso suena muy bonito, ¿pero y si esa mujer, Renne, es realmente mi madre? ¡Oh, dulce Madre de Todos! Edward, muchas gracias por traerme noticias suyas. Realmente podrían ser mi familia.

_Creo que probablemente lo son. Y si estoy en lo correcto, iremos a donde están o les pediremos que vengan a nosotros. __Sé que querrán verte tanto como tú deseas verlas. _

—¡Oh, espero que estés en lo correcto!

_Yo siempre estoy en lo correcto. Lo aprenderás muy pronto. _Su tono fue de broma, estirando el cuello para respirar calidez en la piscina que ella había estado usando para lavar sus cosas. _Estás temblando, Bella. Caliéntate en la piscina y termina de lavarte. Tenemos que descansar para poder cruzar el río con las primeras luces. Quiero que el sol brille en las hermosas escamas de plata de Tony y hacer una gran entrada a mi tierra. Su tamaño solamente tendrá a todos los dragones hablando de él muy pronto, pero tenemos pocos dragones de plata entre nuestras filas y ninguno tan brillante como Tony. _

_¿Es cierto? _Tony había dejado de jugar ya, lleno de peces y empezaba a sentir sueño, como los dragones jóvenes actuaban a menudo. _¿Hay otros dragones que se parecen a mí? _

_Unos pocos, _le dijo Edward. _Pero ninguno tan grande como tú, Tony, no lo creo. Los dragones en mi tierra son de todos los colores del arco iris. Hay sólo un puñado de negros como yo. Unas pocas decenas de ellos son plateados, aunque más bien son en su mayoría de un gris plateado, no de un irisado plateado brillante como tú. Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que eres un dragón de hielo. Son raros, incluso en las tierras del norte. _

¿_Un dragón de hielo? Eso suena bien, _fue la respuesta somnolienta de Tony cuando acomodó su gran cuerpo para una siesta. En unos minutos, estaba profundamente dormido.

Bella le sonrió con cariño mientras hacía su trabajo en la pequeña piscina climatizada que Edward había conseguido para ella. Se quitó el calzado y probó el agua con los pies, dudó un poco sobre la profundidad del agua. Con cautela, se metió en la parte baja de la piscina donde aún podía ver el fondo, moviéndose centímetro a centímetro en el agua caliente. Se sentía como el cielo.

Sus pantalones y túnica sucios se elevaron a su alrededor mientras ella se hundía más y decidió quitárselos una vez que estuvo en el agua hasta los hombros.

Volviendo hacia la orilla, encontró un buen lugar en una gran roca, plana y una zona poco profunda donde lavar su ropa y escurrirlas lo mejor que pudiera.

Tiró la ropa húmeda hacia el césped, donde el cálido aliento de Edward hizo un rápido secado de todo lo que se había mojado.

Bella notó que el dragón negro la observaba con atención. Se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda bajo el agua, pero este era un dragón. No debería tener ningún interés en el cuerpo humano desnudo, pero algo brillante en el fondo de sus ojos esmeralda le hizo pensar lo contrario. Ridículo, se dijo, él es un dragón.

_¿Por qué te sonrojas, pequeña? _La voz de Edward sonó como un murmullo través de su mente mientras su cabeza se inclinaba y se acercaba a la piscina donde ella se encontraba sumergida hasta los hombros.

—Deja de mirarme así.

_¿Cómo? _

—Como si quisieras comerme.

Edward se echó a reír en su manera de dragón, enviando una nube de humo cerca de su cabeza. _Pero ¿qué pasa si digo, que quiero comerte? _

Ella se hundió un poco más en la piscina, con los ojos muy abiertos. —Pensé que habías dicho que tu tierra era civilizada. Civilizada para mí significa que los dragones no comen seres humanos.

_¿Qué pasaría si no fuera un dragón? Al menos no completamente. _

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?

_Te lo contaré todo por la mañana, pequeña. Por ahora, ten confianza en que mi tierra es civilizada, estarás segura y serás bien recibida allí. _

Ella estaba realmente confundida por sus palabras y el tono especulativo en su voz. Edward retrocedió, ubicó su gran cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, viendo como ella empezaba a relajarse de nuevo. Envió bocanadas de aire caliente, que ondularon sobre ella para darle calor frente al frío aire nocturno. Los últimos rayos de sol apenas empezaban a desvanecerse. Pronto sería de noche.

_Será mejor que salieras de allí antes de que te arrugues como una pasa. _

—¿Qué es una pasa?

Le sorprendía las cosas simples que se le habían negado a esa hermosa alma, cuando él había sido criado con tanta generosidad. La idea le humilló.

_Una pasa es una uva seca. _

—¿Qué es una uva?

Ella acarició el agua fresca por sus brazos mientras se frotaba la piel con algunos de los pastos altos que crecían en la orilla de la laguna. Eran matorrales comunes en muchas áreas del mundo y, al parecer, recordaba suficientemente bien el uso de ellos desde su infancia.

_Una uva es una especie de fruta. Crecen en racimos en las regiones del sur y tienen un sabor dulce y jugoso. Tú eres como ellas. Cuando están secas, se arrugan, son muy parecidas a la piel que se arruga al permanecer en el agua tanto tiempo. _

—¡Pero se siente tan bien estar limpia! —La sonrisa de su cara era tan refrescante que apenas podía condenarla por tenerlo inhalando en las aguas para mantenerlas calientes para ella.

_En la Guarida, tendrás cámaras de baño con agua de manantial caliente que no tendrás que compartir con peces y ranas. _Él resopló una sonrisa cuando una pequeña rana saltó hacia el banco cerca de su pie. _Habrá aceites y jabones perfumados, y formulaciones especiales a base de hierbas para que tu hermoso cabello esté brillante y suave. _

Sus ojos lo miraron con asombro. —Suena maravilloso, ¿pero me dejarán usar esas grandes cosas?

_¡Por supuesto! Eres mi invitada y más que eso, eres una dama por derecho propio, compañera de un dragón de hielo de una talla que en mi tierra no se ha visto en muchos, muchos años. Bella, no tengas dudas de ti misma ni de tu valor. Eres una hermosa, inteligente, talentosa mujer y serás bienvenida en mi tierra y en mi casa. _

—Cuando hablas de esa manera, casi me lo creo. Pero no estoy acostumbrada a otra cosa que no sea trabajar, correr, luchar y esconderme, Edward. Es difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de que Aro no pueda tratar de hacernos más daño.

_Nunca más. _Él levantó la cabeza bien alto y ésta permaneció rígida debido al enfadado ante la idea de lo que esta hermosa niña había sufrido en su corta vida. _Ni Aro, ni otros como él, nunca te amenazarán ni a ti ni a Tony, otra vez. No mientras yo respire. Tienes mi palabra, Bella, y aprenderás que, una vez dada, mi palabra es mi juramento. _

Trató de secarse una lágrima para que él no se diera cuenta, pero él vio su furtivo movimiento. Estaba haciendo frente lo mejor que podía a todos los cambios de los últimos días, él lo sabía. Lo que necesitaba ahora era sentirse segura. Su voz fue mucho más suave, cuando colocó su enorme cabeza abajo en el suelo delante de ella, con su cálido aliento soplando en su dirección.

_Ahora sal de ahí. Voy a mantenerte caliente, cariño. _

—Estoy tan contenta de que Tony y yo te hayamos encontramos cuando lo hicimos.

_No más feliz que yo, _retumbó él. _Te debo mi vida. _

Ella le sonrió, ruborizándose un poco. —Fue Tony el que te puso a salvo. Él es el que te salvó.

_Pero tú eres la que me curó. Sin los dos, habría muerto. Les debo a ambos una deuda de vida, como el vagabundo gitano diría. Llevarte a la seguridad de mi hogar es lo menos que puedo hacer. _

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia fuera del agua, haciendo que su respiración se cortara internamente mientras su piel se revelaba poco a poco del agua que la ocultaba. —Estaremos felices de estar seguros, por primera vez en la vida de Tony. Él nunca ha conocido la paz.

Edward trató de concentrarse en sus palabras, pero fue inútil. Vio como ella se acercaba a la orilla, hasta que el último pensamiento coherente fue borrado de su mente.

Igual que la diosa del mar, Bella salió de la pequeña piscina, con su piel brillante, rosada, finalmente expuesta al sol poniente. Era la imagen de la perfección de la mujer. Pechos generosos con pezones redondeados, músculos elegantes por años de vivir duramente, una esbelta cintura y caderas redondeadas, era tan hermosa como él sabía que sería. Desnuda, delante de él y él estaba completamente hipnotizado.

Luego ella se echó a reír.

—¿Me secarías, Edward? ¿Por favor?

Él se animó, al darse cuenta tardíamente de que había estado mirándola mientras sus pensamientos vagaban por su delicioso cuerpo. Tenía que recordar que ella pensaba que sólo era un dragón.

_Por supuesto, señorita. En un segundo. _

Él respiró hondo y suspiró un viento cálido sobre su cuerpo, tocando los hilos de su hermoso cabello mojado, mientras las gotas de agua pegada a su piel se desvanecían ante su calor. Ella se dio la vuelta y él tuvo que detenerse un momento para recuperar el aliento ante el bonito trasero redondeado presentado de forma tan inocente. Ella lo miró con curiosidad por encima del hombro, enviando la cálida brisa de su exhalación por su espalda. Su columna flexible y la masa brillante de pelo castaño cobrizo, ondeaba como el fuego al reflejar los rayos rojos del sol de poniente.

_Eres tan hermosa, Bella. _

Ella sonrió mientras se volvía hacia él. —Me alegra que pienses así, pero soy bastante sencilla para una humana, estoy segura.

Ella se inclinó para ponerse la túnica que estaba casi seca, los pantalones no porque no estaban lo suficientemente secos como para usarlos por el momento. Después de haber comido y haberse lavado, bostezó mientras se inclinaba para comprobar las heridas de Edward. Le costó un gran esfuerzo mantener controlada su ingle mientras ella examinaba esa zona. Después de ver su bella desnudez, incluso su cuerpo de dragón herido estaba obviamente excitado. No quería tener que tratar de explicar por qué un dragón se ponía duro ante la vista de una hermosa mujer humana. Al menos todavía no.

_Estás cansada, Bella. Ven aquí. _Él alzó su ala, esperando que ella tomara la invitación para descansar con gusto, con seguridad, lejos de la evidente e inexplicable excitación.

Con un último impulso de energía curativa, ella se cubrió la boca al bostezar delicadamente y se situó bajo su ala. Estuvo dormida casi antes de acomodarse totalmente contra él. Edward suspiró de alivio. Mañana le diría su secreto y vería cómo reaccionaba ante un hombre _humano _real sosteniéndola en la seguridad y calidez de sus brazos.

Edward despertó a Bella justo antes del amanecer cuando la luz gris perla se volvió lo suficientemente brillante para que los ojos humanos pudiesen ver. Tony estaba profundamente dormido y Edward sabía que el joven dragón dormiría por lo menos una hora o más. Ahora había llegado el momento de la verdad para Edward... y para su dama.

_¿Bella? Cariño, despierta. Hay algo que tengo que decirte. _

¿_Ya es de madrugada? _Ella bostezó, respondiendo tranquilamente en su mente mientras se frotaba los ojos, despertando poco a poco como un gatito recién nacido.

Le encantaba eso de ella. Su feminidad inocente era sólo una de las muchas facetas que inspiraba nuevas y tiernas emociones en su corazón.

_Casi. Bella, hay algo importante que tienes que saber. _

Ella lo miró y él supo que ella estaba despierta completamente.

_¿Qué sucede? ¿Pasa algo? _

_No, no pasa nada. Sólo hay un secreto que necesito compartir contigo y no puedes decírselo a Tony. Es demasiado joven para mantener este secreto, y así es como debe seguir permanecer, al menos por ahora. _

Su expresión se tornó seria. N_o le escondo cosas a Tony. _

_Por la seguridad de mi reino, debes mantener este secreto cerca de tu corazón por un corto período de tiempo. Más que mi propia vida depende de él. _

_¿Entonces por qué quieres decírmelo? _

_Lo entenderás cuando veas... _Él dejó escapar un aliento caliente y frustrado. _Oh, demonios, simplemente observa. _

Bella observó con admiración como el ala negra alrededor de su cuerpo se transformaba en un brazo musculoso, _humano. _Ella casi gritó cuando, en lugar de un dragón negro, se encontró cerca del cuerpo caliente de un guerrero alto vestido con ajustados pantalones de cuero negro y poco más.

—¡Dulce Madre de Todo! —Sus palabras susurradas fueron atrapadas por los poderosos labios masculinos mientras capturaba su boca con la suya, en el primer beso que ella recibía. Era caliente y dulce, ligeramente ahumado y puro. Algo dentro de ella cambió cuando el hombre increíblemente apuesto, la colocó sobre la hierba de nuevo, y se cernió sobre su pequeño cuerpo, con el enorme y musculoso de él.

—¿Entiendes ahora? —Sus palabras sonaron cerca de su oído mientras retrocedía. Oscuros ojos verdes humanos la miraban con atención, con una leve sonrisa en los labios que acababan de besarla hasta dejarla sin aliento.

—¿Edward?

Él asintió. —El mismo.

—¿Pero cómo?

—Soy de sangre real, Bella. Todos los varones de mi línea son humanos y dragones. Dragones Negros, para ser precisos. Sólo los negros de la realeza pueden cambiar de forma de dragón a humano por propia voluntad. Es parte de nuestra herencia, parte de nuestro derecho de nacimiento, parte del acuerdo entre humanos y la especie Dragón para coexistir pacíficamente, ya que coexisten en los varones de mi línea.

Ella pasó una mano sobre los ángulos de su rostro, maravillándose de cómo el dragón se parecía al hombre. Aunque en forma completamente diferente, ella lo reconoció. No era un extraño. Y era tan guapo, que le quitó el aliento. Sus ojos verdes brillaban como los ojos esmeralda del dragón que había llegado a conocer tan bien durante los últimos días. El arco de sus cejas era muy similar en forma y ángulo a la cresta del ojo del dragón. La curva de su mejilla tenía la misma proporción que la mandíbula angular del dragón.

—_Eres Edward. _—Su voz era un susurro sin aliento de admiración, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban con el descubrimiento. Ella se quedó sin aliento cuando se le ocurrió otra idea—. ¡Dulce Madre! ¿Eres un príncipe o algo así?

Su sonrisa se hizo más profunda, revelando sus sexys hoyuelos. —O algo así. Encontrarás todos los detalles espeluznantes cuando lleguemos al palacio y conozcas a mi familia, estoy seguro.

—¿Me estás llevando hacia el palacio? —El pensamiento infundió temor en su corazón.

—Si tengo razón, tú también eres miembro de uno de los linajes reales. Debes aprender acerca de tu herencia y reclamar tu primogenitura, Bella. Por derecho de nacimiento, también eres parte de la corte real.

—¿Estamos relacionados? —La aprehensión la llenó.

Edward asintió, confirmando sus temores. —Sí, dulce, pero muy distantes. La Casa Kent, a la que sospecho que perteneces, y mi línea son muy lejanas, pero ambas líneas son puras. Lo que significa que eres medio-dragón también. Se manifiesta por tu don para curar dragones, igual que la mayoría de las mujeres de las líneas reales.

—¿Medio-dragón?

Él se rió, besando su nariz. —Sí, pequeña. Es probablemente la única razón por la que pudiste llamar y domesticar a un gran Dragón de Hielo del Norte. Esa hazaña no es fácil de hacer. ¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué eras la única persona en el hogar de Aro que podía hablar con su dragonet?

—Pero no era la única.

—¿Qué? —En sus ojos oscuros creció la alarma, su expresión se volvió interrogante.

—Tienen una bruja. —El corazón de Bella latió al recordar a la mala mujer —. Su nombre es Victoria. Trató de robarme a Tony muchas veces. Es la que envió a su madre lejos sin recordar los huevos que había dejado atrás.

—Cuando lleguemos al palacio, debes decirle a mis hermanos todo lo que sepas acerca de esa bruja.

Ella asintió, sintiendo que eso era importante para él. —Con mucho gusto les diré todo lo que sé acerca del hogar de Aro si eso les ayuda a derrotarlo.

—¿A derrotarlo? ¿Qué sabes sobre sus planes? —Una sonrisa astuta estalló en su cara.

Ella sonrió. —No me pasé todo el tiempo languideciendo en la oscuridad dentro de las frías cuevas. Mientras sus hombres intentaban cazarnos, Tony y yo los acosábamos. Interceptamos y asaltamos a varios mensajeros, los suficientes para conocer los planes de llevar la guerra hacia el Sur contando con un aliado del Este. Sólo puedo suponer que el reino que tiene la intención de atacar es el tuyo.

Bella se alejó de ella, sentándose en cuclillas, con expresión dura. —Me lo imaginaba, por eso volé hacia el norte. Quería hacer un reconocimiento. En lugar de eso casi muero.

—No sabías nada acerca de las armas que ha desarrollado para luchar contra los dragones.

Él se volvió hacia ella con una luz brillante en sus ojos. —Pero tú sí. Sabes todo acerca de sus tácticas y de sus armas. Él las ha estado perfeccionando y probando contigo y Tony.

Ella se sentó, moviéndose lentamente a medida que se daba cuenta de lo que él quería decir. —Sí, tienes razón. —Tomó su mano—. Te diremos todo lo que sabemos, y aunque no puedo hablar en nombre de Tony, lucharé contigo contra Aro lo mejor que pueda. Si alguna vez un hombre mereció la muerte, es él. Deliberadamente dejó huérfano a un bebé tan hermoso como Tony y ese es sólo uno de sus crímenes, aunque es el que más me duele.

Edward la abrazó con sus musculosos brazos y la atrajo hacia sí. —Tienes un corazón bueno y valiente, Bella. Mantendremos a Tony seguro y veremos que crezca fuerte y fiel. Será protegido y amado por todos los dragones de mi tierra. Te lo puedo asegurar. Y será respetado a medida que crezca. Con los dragones de hielo no se puede jugar y él irá creciendo responsablemente con nuestra guía.

Edward la atrajo hacia sí y la besó larga y duramente, su lengua caliente barrió su boca y prendió un fuego en su vientre que nunca había sentido antes. Sus manos fuertes acariciaron sus suaves piernas, frotando debajo el borde de su túnica, hasta las curvas de su trasero mientras ella luchaba insensatamente para acercarse a él. Nunca había sentido tanta pasión, un deleite tan embriagador.

Su tibia palma se extendió sobre la curva de su trasero, provocando un jadeo que él se tragó mientras la llevaba al suelo una vez más. Su cuerpo se apretó a lo largo de su longitud, su mano moviéndose mientras subía el borde de su túnica. Sus dedos buscaron y encontraron la curva pesada de su pecho, haciéndola temblar. Cuando él pellizcó su pezón, ella no pudo reprimir el gemido de placer que sonó en su garganta, pero cuando él cerró el índice y el pulgar alrededor de su pico duro y tiró de él, ella casi gritó.

Sólo su peso sobre ella la mantenía en el suelo, tan violenta era la necesidad de moverse mientras sus entrañas se volvían calientes y pesadas. Él se apartó de sus labios y la miró fijamente a los ojos. Las llamas saltaban desde su mirada color verde oscuro mientras él seguía tirando rítmicamente de su pezón.

—Te deseo, Bella. Quiero hacer el amor contigo, estar dentro de ti, disparar mi semilla en lo profundo de tu vientre, y marcarte como mía. —Sus manos acariciaban sus cabellos en llamas, cuando el dragón en su interior rugió a la vida posesivo—. Eres mía, Bella. ¡Mía! —Hizo una pausa para tomar un respiro profundo, recuperando algo de control—. No cabe duda de eso. Lo supe casi desde el principio que estabas hecha para mí.

—Edward…

Ella quiso protestar, pero él cortó sus palabras besándola de nuevo. Movió la mano sobre su pecho y un fuego líquido corrió por sus venas, pero fue superado por una sensación extraña, húmeda entre sus piernas. Ella no sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Edward movió la mano para explorar la humedad y ella sintió un rubor en sus mejillas por la vergüenza, pero su expresión se tornó imposiblemente más caliente mientras le sonreía de nuevo.

—Estás tan húmeda para mí.

—Lo siento yo…

—Oh, nena, no te avergüences. Eso es lo que debe ocurrir cuando una mujer se prepara para tomar a un hombre dentro de su cuerpo. Sin la humedad, no encajaríamos cómodamente. La respuesta de tu cuerpo me dice que me deseas. —Él movió un dedo en su interior. Ella se quedó sin aliento con un bombardeo de nuevas sensaciones. Se sentía tan bien.

Luego él hizo algo con su dedo pulgar, moviéndolo alrededor de un pequeño botón de carne que envió disparos de electricidad y la empujó hacia las estrellas. Ella sollozó en voz baja, mientras se estremecía contra él, con su mirada buscando la suya para tranquilizarse. Él sonrió, sus dedos frotándola ligeramente y acariciándola, con sus ojos ardientes, pero de alguna manera eran amables mientras la miraba llegar a un nivel que nunca había conocido.

—¡Edward! —Su susurro sin aliento provocó el deseo en su mirada mientras él retiraba lentamente su mano de entre sus piernas. Con una sonrisa diabólica, llevó sus dedos mojados a sus labios y los lamió hasta dejarlos limpios.

—Sabes divinamente, Bella. ¿Ahora entiendes mejor a lo que me refería cuando te dije que quería comerte ayer? —Ella sintió el rubor acrecentándose en sus mejillas pensando en lo que esas palabras implicaban. Su boca fue a su cuello, suspirando y succionando la delicada piel mientras jugaba con ella—. Quiero lamer tu vagina y hacer que te corras en mi lengua. Quiero todo de ti, Bella. ¿Te entregarás a mí?

Ella no supo lo que hubiera contestado, porque en ese momento, ambos oyeron a Tony desperezándose no demasiado lejos. El dragonet se estaba removiendo y pronto se despertaría.

Edward se alejó para mirar en la profundidad de sus ojos. —¿Guardarás este secreto para mí? No será por mucho tiempo. Sólo por un poco. Todos los dragones de mi tierra saben la verdad a excepción de los niños.

Ella miró a su bebé, Tony, y se dio cuenta de que esto no era algo que le haría daño. Asintió en acuerdo.

—No voy a decírselo. Es tu secreto para compartir, Edward.

Él se abalanzó para besarla una vez más, y luego retrocedió, con una mirada triste en su rostro. Dejó su mirada fija en la suya durante tanto tiempo como fue posible mientras un remolino negro mágico de niebla se formaba alrededor de su cuerpo. Creció y se alargó, con su rostro cada vez asemejándose al del dragón, mientras su brazo se transformaba de nuevo en su ala protectora. Su cuerpo se engrosó y en unos momentos el dragón negro estuvo de vuelta a su lado, apretándola contra su lado caliente.

—Eso es increíble.

_Gracias. Me alegro de que finalmente haya podido impresionarte _

—Así que ¿por qué no cambiaste antes? ¿Estabas muy mal herido?

_Exactamente. Entre tus sesiones de curación y la energía recíproca que compartimos mientras dormimos, me curé y esta mañana ha sido la primera vez que pude cambiar sin miedo. Las heridas que son simples arañazos en esta forma me matarían si estuviese en mi forma humana. _

—Asombroso. ¿Qué quieres decir con la energía que compartimos mientras dormíamos?

_Lo pillaste, ¿verdad? _Sus ojos oscuros brillaron mirándola a la luz gris de la mañana. _Es un fenómeno que nunca había experimentado antes, pero he leído sobre él en los textos antiguos. Me diste energía de curación mientras dormía, pero de alguna manera nos las arreglamos para conectarnos en nuestro inconsciente, y ninguno de nosotros fue drenado. Recibiste la energía de mí, y luego me la devolviste en forma de ondas de energía curativa modificada por tu tacto. Es una alianza entre compañeros, un profundo vínculo que compartimos. _

—No me di cuenta. —Sus pensamientos se aceleraron para mantenerse al día con las ideas que él estaba exponiendo ante ella.

_Lo sé. Al principio no lo noté tampoco, pero sentí la curación incluso mientras dormía, entonces me acordé de las enseñanzas de mi juventud acerca de las leyendas de la línea real y de las notables mujeres que tenían dotes increíbles de curación. Es por eso que no tengo ninguna duda acerca de quién eres, Lana. Tu poder especial me habla. _

Ella se acomodó a su lado, degustando sus palabras mientras reflexionaba sobre todo lo que había sucedido desde que Tony le había ayudado a volver a su fría guarida en las montañas.

— ¡Me viste desnuda! —Su indignación fue arruinada por la risita que salió de sus labios mientras le golpeaba la cara con suavidad—. Pensé que eras un dragón, pero todo el tiempo que te permití verme, eras humano también. —Ella se sonrojó recordando su cálido aliento secando su cuerpo desnudo y la manera en que sus facetas esmeraldas la habían seguido en cada movimiento—. Debería haberlo sabido.

Él soltó una carcajada llena de humo. _Sí, deberías haberte dado cuenta por la forma en que mi lengua estaba prácticamente saliendo de mi boca. Eres una hermosa mujer, Bella. Lo digo sinceramente. ¿Cómo podría resistirme a admirar tanta belleza cuando se presenta tan tentadoramente ante mí? _

_¡Bella! ¿Estás despierta? _La alegre voz de Tony habló en su mente.

—Sí, estoy despierta, Tony. —Ella levantó la voz para que el dragonet pudiera escucharla—. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana?

_Estoy bien. Quiero volar. _

_Yo también, _Edward agregó con voz seca, extendiendo sus alas mientras fingía despertar y estirarse. Tony siguió su ejemplo, poniéndose de pie y saltando sobre una de las piscinas más grandes para jugar a la pesca unos minutos.

¿_Vamos a recoger tus cosas y a ponernos en marcha? El sol está lo bastante alto como para reflejar magníficamente las escamas de Tony. _Edward estaba hablando con ella a solas, lo sabía. Ella le contestó en el silencio de sus mentes para mantener sus palabras privadas entre ellos.

_¿De verdad hablabas en serio sobre eso? _

Edward resopló humeando cuando ella se levantó y se estiró. Su mirada la siguió con un brillo hambriento.

_Los Dragones pueden estar tan impresionados por el aspecto de sus semejantes como por el de los humanos. Créeme, Tony se llevará una gran impresión cuando mis amigos consigan darle una buena mirada, y tengo un motivo ulterior. Si le están mirando a él, los caballeros no se fijarán tanto en ti. _Su gran cabeza frotó sus pechos suavemente. _Podría tostar a algunos de ellos si comienzan a hacer tonterías con mi mujer. _

_¿Es eso lo que soy? _¿_Tu mujer? _

Edward se quedó muy quieto, observándola de cerca. _Me gustaría que lo fueras, Bella, y más que eso. No es ningún secreto cómo me siento. Nos pertenecemos. _

_Todo esto está ocurriendo tan rápido. _

_Lo sé. He tenido unos días para pensar en ello. Tú acabas de enterarte de que puedo cambiar de dragón a hombre. Es mucho para asimilar y sé que estoy apresurando las cosas, pero no puedes negar que nos sentimos bien estando juntos, ¿verdad? _

Ella se tomó un momento antes de responderle con honestidad, en voz baja. _No, no lo puedo negar. _

_Entonces no te presionaré por una respuesta ahora, pero piénsalo, Bella. Yo te deseo._


	7. Chapter 5

**__****_Capítulo Cinco _**

Edward los guió por el río sólo unos minutos más tarde, y en unos instantes, un gruñido llegó a ellos desde arriba. Dos dragones y sus caballeros se abalanzaron sobre ellos, pasando a escoltarlos tan pronto como vieron la piel negra de Edward. Ella supuso que los otros dragones y sus jinetes debían estar hablando en silencio con Edward, pero no hicieron ningún intento de hablar con ella o con Tony por lo que pudo ver.

_¡Míralos, Bella! Son de colores tan bonitos. La voz de Tony rezumbó de admiración al mirar a los otros dragones, los primeros que veía, además de Edward. _

_Sí, son bastante bonitos, cariño, pero ninguno es tan brillante y deslumbrante como tú. _

Ella notó la mirada que ambos dragones, y los caballeros en sus espaldas le dieron a las escamas brillantes de Tony, mientras volaban hacia la Guarida de la que Edward les había hablado. Había un adorable dragón dorado brillante, y otro rojo cobrizo, ambos un poco más pequeños que Tony pero más largos que Edward.

Las últimas palabras de Edward seguían sonando en su cabeza, generando una sensación de hormigueo en todo su cuerpo. Él había dicho que la deseaba y el profundo rugido provocado por sus palabras había despertado su matriz a la vida. Había sentido su primera exaltación esa misma mañana, bajo sus manos suaves, y quería más. ¡Oh, quería más de ese dulce placer! Pero también tenía miedo. Como esclava en la casa de Aro, había visto lo peor de los hombres y su deshonor. Aunque dudaba que Edward tuviera nada que ver con cualquiera de los cerdos que había eludido en el reino de Aro, él era todavía un hombre, y que era aún, en gran medida, desconocido para ella. Él era también –sorprendentemente- un dragón. No sabía qué pensar de su naturaleza dual. Conocía sólo a un dragón, y Tony era sólo un bebé. Recordó vagos cuentos de caballeros y dragones de su niñez, pero nunca había oído hablar de hombres que se convirtieran en dragones y viceversa.

El remolino mágico alrededor de Edward la asustaba un poco. Su pasión agresiva la tentaba, y el fuego en sus ojos le calentaba los huesos. Él le había dicho que la deseaba, y que la Madre la ayudara, se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba también. La única pregunta era cuándo sucedería. Nunca había estado más segura de nada en su vida. Quería conocer la plenitud de la pasión de Edward. En caso de que llegara, sólo la Madre de Todo lo sabía con certeza. Bella haría su mejor esfuerzo para dar un paso a la vez. Por ahora, lo seguiría a donde la llevara para conocer a su gente y a los dragones de la guarida del Norte.

Cuando, lo que ella suponía era la cornisa de aterrizaje de la guarida estuvo a la vista, tanto los dragones como los caballeros que los habían escoltado se desviaron, permitiéndole a Edward aterrizar primero, seguido de Tony y Bella. Inmediatamente, el respeto de los otros dragones y caballeros de la zona fue evidente. Dieron un paso hacia Edward, inclinando sus cabezas con respeto, aunque no bajaron los ojos. A ella le gustaba eso. Le gustaba la forma en que mostraban respeto, pero manteniendo su propia dignidad, a diferencia de la forma en que Aro había exigido a la gente que se inclinara y arrastrara ante él.

Bella se bajó de la espalda de Tor y se quitó la capucha con la que se cubría la cabeza para mantener el calor en la altura. Oyó jadeos cuando sus cabellos largos y castaños se revelaron, interceptó algunas miradas sorprendidas de los caballeros que no le quitaban la vista ni a ella ni a Tony. Se mantuvo cerca de Tony mientras seguían los pasos de Edward. Él parecía saber a dónde iba, así que lo dejó guiarlos, estirando el cuello para ver todo lo que podía de las galerías subterráneas y cuevas que habían sido talladas en la roca viva.

La Guarida estaba limpia y cálida, llena de docenas de dragones y sus caballeros. Había pocas mujeres, pero todo el mundo estaba limpio y bien cuidado. Los caballeros eran todos hombres grandes, llenos de músculos, y tenían el aspecto de guerreros endurecidos. Los dragones eran coloridos, elegantes y fuertes, aunque en su mayoría más pequeños que Tony, pero sólo un poco. Por supuesto, Tony era aún un niño en crecimiento.

Edward entró en una gran sala central, anunciándose con un silbo corto que era una especie de tos ruidosa. Ella lo siguió con Tony y de inmediato vio a dos dragones levantar la cabeza desde un pozo profundo ovalado lleno de arena. Uno de ellos era verde y el otro de una especie de color azul que era casi verde. Eran obviamente una pareja, pero un momento después, vio a un pequeño dragón que era también de un tono verdoso y se parecía mucho a sus padres.

Edward habló primero, incluyendo a todos en sus pensamientos.

_Saludos Sam, Emily y pequeña Bree. He traído algunos nuevos amigos para que los conozcan. _

El dragón verde levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia Tony.

_Cualquier amigo tuyo, señor, es bienvenido en nuestra casa. _

_Gracias, viejo amigo. Permítame presentarte a Tony. A pesar de su tamaño, tiene la misma edad que Bree y pensé que tal vez podrían jugar bajo tu vigilancia, mientras busco a sus caballeros y a su pareja. _

La dragona azul asintió, mirando a Tony con obvia sorpresa. _Eres grande para tu edad, ¿no? _

_Edward piensa que soy un dragón de hielo. _Tony era tan dulce e inocente, la ingenuidad de sus palabras hizo que la mayor de los dragones humeara con diversión.

_No cabe duda de que lo eres, hijo mío, el verde subió ágilmente y se acercó a Tony. Nunca he visto tales escamas de cristal puro en ninguno de mis hermanos en esta tierra, aunque lo hice una vez cuando atisbé a un dragón de hielo cuando era joven en una misión en el extremo norte. Nunca olvidaré esa visión, todo brillante y luminoso. Igual que tú. _

Tony inclinó la cabeza tímidamente.

_Él nunca conoció a ningún otro dragón. Además de Edward, quiero decir_. Bella no pudo evitar que sus pensamientos de protección se escapasen aunque no había sido debidamente presentada al extraño dragón que estaba tan cerca. Él se volvió para mirarla con sorpresa. _Por favor, sé amable con él. Es tan joven y no conoce sus costumbres. _

_¿Estás ligada a él? _Fue la hembra dragón la que habló, con sus palabras mostrando incredulidad también.

El tono levantó cada instinto de protección que Bella tenía. Ella se paró delante de Tony, enfrentando a los dos dragones adultos. _Nos cuidamos el uno al otro. _

_Sorprendente. _El dragón verde bajó la cabeza para inspeccionarla. Bella se negó a dar marcha atrás o a sentirse intimidada. Tony la defendería, lo sabía, y ella lo defendería hasta con su último aliento si fuera necesario.

Fue la dragonet verdosa la que rompió el tenso silencio. Levantando la arena con sus alas mientras intentaba salir del pozo profundo, se dirigió a Tony y embistió con su cabeza su largo cuello.

_¿Eres realmente de mi edad? ¡Eres tan grande! _

_Bella dice que tengo cinco inviernos. ¿Cuántos años tienes? _

El dragón más pequeño agachó la cabeza con timidez. _Sólo cuatro inviernos. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Los otros dicen que soy demasiado pequeña. _

Tony dio una sonrisa llena de humo y movió la cabeza de ella, tocándola suavemente. _Aquí todo el mundo parece pequeño para mí, pero eres agradable. Jugaré contigo. _

_Creo que tenemos un acuerdo_, Edward dijo secamente, riéndose mientras todos veían la amistad entre los dos dragones, con la satisfacción y amor. Él volvió su atención a los adultos, hablaría con ellos y con Bella en privado. _Si fueras tan amable de vigilarlos de cerca. Bella tiene razón. Tony nunca ha conocido a otros dragones. Ella cuidó de él desde antes de que naciera y es el único amigo que jamás ha conocido. _

_¡Estás unida a él como su madre! _El dragón hembra al parecer no pudo contener su asombro.

_No sé lo que es eso, pero nos amamos y hemos estado juntos todos los días desde que él nació. _

_Perdóname. _Edward inclinó la cabeza_. Bella, este es Sam y Emily. Ellos y sus caballeros son los ancianos de esta guarida. Tony estará en buenas manos con ellos. _

Bella volvió a mirar a los ojos de Tony con dudas.

_Cuidaremos de él como si fuera nuestro. _El dragón verde le aseguró con un movimiento con la cabeza. _Cualquier petición de Edward estaremos felices de cumplirla. Además, Bree ha estado muy sola. No hay dragones de su edad aquí y los mayores la han estado incitando un poco más de lo que me gustaría. Tener un gran amigo fuerte puede ser bueno para ella, si me entiendes_. El dragón verde le guiñó uno de sus ojos esmeralda con picardía y Bella tuvo que contener la risa por la mueca que hizo.

_Entiendo. Gracias por acceder a ocuparse de él. _Ella bajó la cabeza de modo similar a como había visto hacer a los otros en esta extraña guarida y fue recompensada con un gesto similar de respeto por parte de Sam.

_Excelente. _Edward llamó la atención sobre cuestiones más inmediatas. _Ahora, ¿serían tan amables de pedirles a sus caballeros y a su pareja que vengan a aquí, mientras vigilan a los niños un poco para que podamos ir al grano? Hay graves noticias desde el norte. _

_Como temíamos. _Emily agachó la cabeza azulada. _Llamaremos a nuestros caballeros mientras vigilamos a los pequeños. _

_Las noticias no son buenas, pero todavía hay esperanza para todos nosotros, y él está de pie detrás de mí_. _Si Tony vuela, mírenlo con atención. Tiene movimientos que son inigualables. Tendremos que aprender si queremos ser más astutos que las armas que Aro ha montado en la frontera. _

—¿Armas?

Una ronca voz masculina sonó desde la gran puerta. Bella adivinó que tenía que ser uno de los caballeros. Sin duda, los dragones adultos habían abierto un enlace a sus caballeros ligados en el momento en que Edward había solicitado su presencia.

El caballero era alto, ancho de hombros y de cabello castaño, un guerrero hasta la médula. Bella se encontró retrocediendo hacia Tony y Edward cuando el extraño hombre se encontró acompañado por un guerrero igualmente grande, de cabello negro y largo, y de una mujer con ojos astutos y azules.

_Espera hasta que los niños se hayan ido, Jake, por favor_. La voz de Edward pareció divertida y exasperada.

El guerrero llamado Jake se acercó a la pequeña Bree y le acarició la espalda al pasar, mirando a Tony con confusión. —No me digas que él no está completamente desarrollado todavía.

_No lo está_. Edward los incluyó a todos en sus pensamientos para hacer las presentaciones. _Tony, Bella, este es Jake. El moreno es el caballero Embry y la dama es su pareja, Leah. _

_Tengo cinco años_. Tony bajó la cabeza, y los adultos quedaron evidentemente sorprendidos y divertidos por su franqueza.

Bella se preguntó por la presentación, pero no sabía cómo preguntar abiertamente acerca de la mujer que era compañera de los dos caballeros. Si ésta realmente era su tierra natal, no se acordaba de que los matrimonios de tres fuese la norma, y mientras Aro era un cerdo, algunos de los funcionarios que había conocido estaban casados y sólo tenían una compañera cada uno. Sin embargo, sería la peor de las groserías hacerles esas preguntas a estas personas que obviamente tenían un alto rango y eran amigos de Edward. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle más tarde, si tenía oportunidad.

Edward se anticipó a las conjeturas acerca de Tony espantando a los dragonets con sus gruesas alas de color negro. Los dragones mayores los siguieron con mirada divertida hacia los sorprendidos humanos que dejaban de la puerta. Tan pronto como se fueron, Edward se transformó, llamando a la niebla negra, opacando su cambio de dragón a la forma humana.

—Eso está mejor, —dijo él cuando fue humano una vez más, vestido de fino cuero negro. Bella absorbió la visión de él. Era tan hermoso, que dolía—. Bella, querida mía, —le tomó la mano. La llevó a otra habitación de la suite que tenía sofás y sillas, la sentó pegada a él en el sofá, prácticamente en su regazo. Los demás los siguieron con miradas desconcertadas en sus rostros.

—Te esperábamos hace días, señor. ¿Qué te retuvo? —Fue el guerrero moreno el que habló mientras servían varias copas de vino en la mesa del centro de la habitación.

—Aro tiene desagradables ballestas gigantes con hojas de diamante. Me golpearon tres de ellas antes de que Tony y Bella vinieran a mi rescate. —Todos dejaron salir jadeos. Momentos más tarde, tres pares de ojos curiosos se asentaron en Bella, pasando de ella a Edward, ávidos de respuestas.

Edward suspiró. —Fue mi propia estúpida culpa. Supuse que no podían perforar mi piel. Hombre, estaba equivocado.

—¿Te hirieron gravemente? —La mujer, Leah, preguntó con preocupación.

—Pensé que estaba muerto. Lo hubiera estado si no fuera por Tony y Bella. Tony es increíblemente fuerte y pudo arrastrarme a su guarida. Bella es una sanadora de dragones.

Un atónito silencio recogió su declaración hasta que finalmente Jake habló. —Afortunado es una palabra demasiado inadecuada para describirte, Ed. La Madre estaba mirando en tu dirección con seguridad. —El caballero de cabello castaño negó mientras levantaba su copa en un brindis silencioso.

—No lo dudo, mi amigo. —Edward apretó la mano de Bella, la cual aún tenía sujeta—. Creo que Bella es una de las hijas gemelas de Renne de Kent que hemos estado buscando. Iré con ella y Tony al palacio mañana. Quiero que uno de sus mensajeros le avise a Renne y a su hija, Rosalie. Quiero que vengan al palacio tan pronto como sea posible. Es hora de que todas se reúnan, y si estoy en lo cierto, será un reencuentro feliz.

—Enviaremos un mensajero inmediatamente, —afirmó Jake con la cabeza.

—Bien. Ahora a asuntos menos agradables. Aro, es casi seguro, que está aliado con James y planificando atacar esta frontera con sus armas diseñadas para derribar dragones. Bella, —se volvió hacia ella—, las has visto y luchado contra ellas. ¿Cómo describirías las diferentes armas que Aro tiene activadas contra ti y Tony?

—Bueno, están las ballestas grandes que te golpearon, y luego tienen algunas catapultas que lanzan grandes trozos de materiales afilados que pueden cortar a través de las escamas. Tony tuvo éxito aunque falló sólo una vez y fue herido por una docena de cortes. Salimos de allí rápidamente y aprendió a evitarlas tanto como fuera posible. Aro también ha utilizado a la bruja contra nosotros varias veces. Ella intenta dominar a Tony para someterlo y obligarlo a hacer los que quiere. Ni siquiera podía notarlo al principio. Ella es muy sutil. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que nos dirigían a una trampa pude cortar su conexión con Tony, lo retiré a través de nuestro enlace y lo llevé lejos de los guerreros que esperaban para derribarlo.

—Nunca he oído hablar de tales cosas. —Los ojos de Jake se redujeron pensando—. ¿Estás segura acerca de esa bruja? Pocas mujeres pueden hablar con los dragones, mucho menos influenciarlos hasta ese grado. ¿Tal vez sea porque es tan joven?

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —Vi como la madre de Tony se olvidaba de sus huevos y volaba sin un segundo vistazo. No es porque él sea joven.

—¡Eso es criminal! Deliberadamente separar a una madre y su bebé. —Leah pareció verdaderamente indignada y eso calentó el corazón de Bella.

—Dinos cómo llegaste a cuidar de Tony. —La suave voz de Edward la sacó de su rabia y la llevó de vuelta al pasado.

—Era una esclava en la casa de Aro. Me lanzó a una jaula con el huevo y se me prohibió la salida. Debía mantener el fuego encendido para que el huevo se mantuviera caliente. Después de un tiempo, me di cuenta por casualidad que podía hablar con el bebé dentro del huevo si lo tocaba. Después él creció más y podíamos hablar incluso cuando no estaba tocando el cascaron. Después nació. —Sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar—. Aro pensaba que sería su primera comida, pero Tony se comió a sus perros en mi lugar. A partir de ese momento, me protegió de todos los golpes y más daños que intentaron infringirme. Cuando fue lo suficientemente grande y pudo volar, escapamos y hemos estado huyendo y escondiéndonos desde entonces.

—Eres una mujer valiente y noble, señora. —Jake inclinó la cabeza hacia ella, con sus ojos solemnes mientras los otros seguían su ejemplo. Ella estaba abrumada por la demostración de respeto y no pudo responder a tales elogios.

Edward la abrazó, metiendo su mejilla sonrojada contra su pecho. —Estoy de acuerdo, —dijo en voz baja, aunque todos escucharon sus palabras—. Eres un tesoro, Bella. Me salvaste la vida.

Ella se apartó un poco para mirarle. —No te olvides de Tony.

Edward se rió. —¿Cómo podría olvidar a Tony? Es un milagro, como lo eres tú, la única mujer que sé que ha podido domar a un dragón de hielo salvaje del norte. Los bardos cantarán sobre ti a las generaciones por venir, estoy seguro.

Todos rieron con su gran declaración y Bella volvió a sonrojarse, pero el ambiente era mucho más ligero. Hablaron durante unos minutos más sobre los planes durante el resto de su estancia en la Guarida del Norte y los preparativos que podrían hacer para defenderse de las nuevas armas contra todos ellos. Por último, sin embargo, el esquema fue establecido y Bella pudo decir que Edward estaba todavía un poco adolorido por sus todavía no totalmente cicatrizadas heridas.

—Lady Leah, ¿crees que podrías encontrar algo que Bella pueda vestir? —Edward se puso de pie y todos los demás siguieron su ejemplo—. Me gustaría mostrarle un poco los alrededores de la guarida y le prometí una parada en los baños.

—Creo que podemos tener algo que le quede por el momento. —La otra mujer sonrió con sus maneras amistosas y se puso de pie, indicándole a Bella que se uniera a ella—. Ven conmigo, querida, y ya veremos lo que podemos encontrar en mi armario.

Bella se fue con la otra mujer, consolada por su carácter suave. Los dragones estaban todavía fuera de la habitación y ella miró con curiosidad el gran arenero ovalado, mientras lo bordeaban en su camino a otra de las muchas habitaciones dispuestas alrededor de la piscina de arena.

—Nunca he visto tanta arena en un lugar antes, —comentó Bella.

Lady Leah pareció sorprendida, pero sonrió con gusto. —A los dragones les encanta. Los granos finos pulen sus pieles y generan calor para ellos, por supuesto. Nuestras habitaciones están construidas alrededor de sus areneros y como se puede ver, los arcos son lo suficientemente amplios como para que puedan poner sus cabezas en las puertas de la mayoría de nuestras habitaciones, para que todos podamos estar juntos casi en cualquier parte de esta suite.

—Es genial. —Un momento después, entraron a una gran habitación con una cama enorme en su centro. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con telas de colores de manera que arrancaron lágrimas de sus ojos—. ¡Oh, esta habitación es hermosa! —Las palabras de Bella eran sinceras mientras sus ojos absorbían la mezcla hermosa de colores y texturas.

—Gracias, —dijo Leah en voz baja, mirando con interés a Bella. Bella sabía que sus reacciones debían parecerle extrañas a la otra mujer, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Es sólo que... —Bella trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse—. He estado huyendo durante mucho tiempo, viviendo casi en estado salvaje con Tony. Recuerdo algo de mis primeros años, cuando vivía con mi madre y hermanas, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo, y nunca hemos tenido cosas bonitas. —Su voz se apagó cuando las lágrimas amenazaron con desbordarla por sus emociones. Leah le sorprendió poniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros, abrazándola reconfortantemente.

—Vamos, Bella. Encontraremos algo hermoso que puedas usar. —La llevó hacia el armario de la pared—. Apuesto a que encontraremos algo que te quede, que resalte tus hermosos ojos y que impresione como el demonio a Edward.

Bella sintió calor en las mejillas al ruborizarse. —Ya me ha visto en mi peor estado, Lady Leah. Dudo que cualquier ropa pudiese cambiar su opinión de mí. Además, es demasiado importante para que le guste alguien como yo.

—¡Tonterías! —Leah sacó un brillante vestido verde del armario dejando la falda sobre la cama. Bella contuvo la respiración por su belleza—. Él ya está enamorado de ti. Lo sé. Esto rematará el trabajo, y, afortunadamente, tiene un buen corte que se ajusta bien, a pesar de que eres un poco más baja que yo.

—¡Oh, no podría usar eso! —Bella se alejó de la tentación del magnífico vestido de raso.

Leah lo recogió y lo puso sobre los hombros de Bella. —Por supuesto que puedes. Lo que es más, es tuyo ahora. Un regalo de bienvenida de mí para ti. Espero que lo uses con felicidad.

Bella tendió la mano para devolvérselo suavemente, pero Leah cubrió sus brazos con el vestido, no aceptando un no por respuesta. Bella protestó un poco más, pero Leah finalmente se salió con la suya, saliendo con Bella de la cámara como la nueva propietaria de un precioso vestido de raso verde.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Bella caminaba junto a Edward a través de los pasillos de la guarida del Norte. Las pocas personas que pasaban se inclinaban ligeramente al pasar, haciéndola sentir un poco incómoda, pero había un respeto real en los ojos de la gente, la obediencia no sólo era formal, lo que la impresionó. Se dio cuenta de que Edward pertenecía a la realeza, probablemente era un príncipe, aunque no le había dicho exactamente cuál era su posición en el reino, y ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para preguntarle.

Hicieron su camino hasta la cornisa de aterrizaje y Bella se encontró explorando el cielo buscando alguna señal de Tony. ¡Había tantos dragones! Era una vista impresionante. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando vio a Tony retozando en el aire, con sus brillantes escamas reluciendo como las de ningún otro dragón. Estaba jugando un juego de píllala con su pequeña amiga Bree, ralentizaba su vuelo, ella lo sabía, para permitir que la pequeña bebé dragón pudiese atraparlo. Vio los acantilados alrededor, que estaban esparcidos de dragones observando, con todos sus ojos mirando hacia el Dragonet de hielo.

—¿Por qué están todos mirándolo de ese modo?

Edward puso un brazo tranquilizador sobre sus hombros.

—Están fascinados con él, creo yo. Los Dragones de hielo son parte de una leyenda, incluso aquí. Además, están viendo sus esquemas de vuelo. Es un dragón salvaje, el primero que he visto en mi vida. Tal vez más que eso. Todos ellos, —señaló para indicar a los dragones que miraban desde los acantilados—, fueron entrenados para volar de la misma manera. Así como yo. Todos sabemos los mismos trucos y los mismos esquemas de vuelo. Tony representa una oportunidad única de ver cómo se mueve un dragón salvaje. Puedo atestiguar que hace algunos trucos que ninguno de nosotros ni siquiera ha considerado hacer. Podemos aprender mucho de él, sobre todo de cómo se las arregla para evadir las nuevas armas de Aro.

Le gustaba el respeto que escuchaba en la voz de Edward. —Estará feliz, estoy segura, de enseñarles lo que sabe. Fue herido varias veces por esas armas antes de que descubriese qué hacer para evitarlas. Tiene un buen corazón, Edward, y no querrá ver a ningún otro dragón herido, capturado o incluso asesinado por Aro y sus hombres.

—Tenía la esperanza de que fuera así. —Él la giró en sus brazos, sujetándola y manteniendo su mirada—. Realmente quise decir lo que te dije. Tú y Tony tienen un nuevo hogar aquí en Draconia, conmigo. No sólo por lo que podamos aprender de vosotros, sino porque tú perteneces aquí, Bella. Ambos necesitan estar con otros de su especie. Tony necesita a otros dragones y tú necesitas reunirte con tu familia. —Tiró ella por un beso rápido—. Y yo te necesito, Bella. Te necesito en mi vida.

—Oh, Edward. —Él cortó lo que ella iba a decir con un beso, profundo y persistente, y muy caliente. Ella sintió su deseo, aunque nunca había experimentado el ardor de un hombre antes de conocer a Edward. Al fin él se movió hacia atrás y Bella notó las sonrisas que les estaban dedicando los otros caballeros de la zona. Ella se ruborizó hasta la raíz de su rojo cabello mientras Edward se reía entre dientes, y la abrazaba fuertemente.

—Vamos. —Él se volvió hacia ella, manteniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros mientras caminaban lejos de la cornisa—. Ahora que has visto por ti misma que Tony está bien, ¿qué tal el baño que te prometí?


	8. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo Seis _**

Edward cogió algunas toallas limpias, jabones perfumados y lociones de la antesala justo en frente de la entrada principal de los baños comunes de la Guarida. Había pasado un mal rato escondiendo sus deseos, pero Bella era tan inocente, apenas se había dado cuenta de la evidencia de su feroz excitación. ¡Dulce madre, cómo lo había excitado!

Ella era diferente a otras mujeres que había conocido, y había conocido a más bellezas de las que podía compartir. Todas esas otras mujeres no significaban nada desde que había conocido a Bella. Era la única mujer en el mundo que importaba. Su suave sonrisa, su dulce voz, su eterna lealtad a los dragones; todas esas cosas hacían que la admirara y la quisiera en su vida. Su belleza natural, el toque excitante y sanador también le hacían quererla en su cama.

—El aire está muy húmedo y cargado. —Sus ojos verdes estaban muy abiertos mientras iba con él, con cautela, por la amplia caverna.

—Las piscinas aquí están son terminales por calor que proviene de la superficie de la tierra. El agua está llena de minerales que son buenos para tu salud y tipo de piel. —La guió a la cámara principal, un lugar de varias piscinas e instalaciones—. Hay una gran piscina para nadar y jugar. No es tan caliente como las piscinas de los baños, pero todavía son terapéuticas para tensar los músculos y buenas para hacer ejercicio. —Señaló a la piscina más grande y más cercana y ella se asombró al ver varios hombres allí, nadando desnudos dentro del agua.

—¿Son caballeros esos hombres?

Él vio sus grandes e inocentes ojos embobados con el trasero de un hombre mientras se abría paso por el agua y Edward se percató con un gruñido interno que no quería que ella mirara a otro hombre. Sólo a él. El dragón dentro en su interior se alzó con rebeldía. Ella era suya. ¿No sabía eso?

Edward la giró para mirarla a la cara tan suavemente como pudo, pero pudo decir que se había sorprendido. A veces era complicado reconciliar sus instintos de dragón con su lado humano. Respiró profundamente para intentar calmarse antes de hablar.

—El único hombre que debes interesarte está delante de ti, Bella. —La sostuvo firmemente, leyendo la confusión en sus ojos lo que hizo que se sintiera como un celoso idiota. La soltó, quitando cada dedo de su brazo. Le era tan difícil mantener el control de sus más primitivos sentimientos.

—Para responder a tu pregunta, todos los hombres de esta Guarida son o bien caballeros o bien hijos de caballeros. Los más jóvenes se ocupan de diversas tareas en la Guarida hasta que crecen y mucho son escogidos por dragones si son buenos y honorables cuando llega el momento. Aquellos que no son escogidos como caballeros a menudo prestan servicio con la armada o la guardia real.

—Entonces ¿todos son guerreros?

Se alegró de ver que parecía meramente curiosa. —No, no todos, pero la mayoría. Todos los chicos se crían en la Guarida para estudiar el arte de la lucha a diferentes niveles. Muchos escogen seguir el camino de los guerreros incluso si no son escogidos como caballeros. Hay notables excepciones, por supuesto. Mi amigo Alec es el hijo de un caballero y también un respetado poeta. Alec abandonó a su familia y la Guarida a una temprana edad para estudiar en el extranjero. Mi hermano lo veía a menudo en sus viajes y le dijo a Alec que si se hubiera quedado en Draconia, sin duda, sería ahora un caballero. Pero Alec simplemente movió la cabeza y rió. Sin embargo, creo que hay más para él que sólo ingeniosas historias y rimas. Y sabía que los dragones pensaban igual también. Pero es obstinado.

Edward se encogió de hombros, descartando los pensamientos de su amigo y se puso en movimiento de nuevo con Bella. La condujo suavemente hacia la pared medio cincelada que separaba la piscina principal de otras en la parte trasera de la gran cámara. Se detuvo enfrente de una sutil luz, una piscina más privada y más pequeña que las otras, con burbujas elevándose claramente sobre la superficie del agua con un olor ligeramente metálico.

—Esta piscina es una de mis favoritas. Está un poco más caliente que las otras, pero el agua es efervescente y muy relajante. —Era su naturaleza de dragón la que se divertía con las altas temperaturas, y apostaría a que Bella la disfrutaría también, siendo ella mitad dragón.

La observó cuidadosamente mientras se acercaba al borde, deslizando su mano por el agua. Sonriendo, sus ojos brillaron de placer y supo que había tenido razón. Ella no podía ser una pareja más perfecta para él; incluso en ese pequeño y aparentemente insignificante sentido.

—¡Las burbujas hacen cosquillas! Y están tan calientes.

Bella se puso en pie y se giró hacia él. Se quedó sin aliento cuando vio que él ya estaba desnudo. Edward soltó la toalla que había traído sobre un banco cercano y caminó para coger la mano de Bella. Estaba asustada, podía decirlo por el ligero temblor de sus dedos, pero hasta cierto punto la curiosidad parecía ser mayor que su duda. Su mirada la recorrió de la cabeza a los pies, prolongándose en medio, en la prueba que señalaba su deseo, duro y preparado, hacia la mujer que más deseaba en el mundo.

—Sabes, —Edward la acechó—, ser medio dragón me hace un poco diferente de la mayoría de los hombres, pero, —sus manos se movieron suavemente un nudo en la parte superior—, tú eres medio dragón también. —Lentamente desató el cordón de su ropa, tirando suavemente mientras desnudaba su exquisita piel centímetro a centímetro. Sus ojos se abrieron y el fuego se encendió en sus profundidades, pero no planteó ninguna objeción. El dragón en él rugió de placer—. Sería interesante para ambos estar con nuestra propia especie. Seguro. —Desnudó sus senos con un suave movimiento, permitiendo que su parte superior cayera de sus suaves hombros—. Ninguno de los dos tendrá que ocultar lo que somos. Podemos compartir todo lo que somos, sin miedo. Será una nueva experiencia.

—No quiero ser sólo una novedad para ti, Edward. —La columna de Bella se enderezó mientras él bajaba sus pantalones por sus bonitas piernas largas, pero no le detuvo. Él sentía el hambre crecer más aguda conforme se levantaba, mirándola una vez más.

Edward se quedó quieto, asió su cuello con una de sus amplias palmas y la atrajo hacia si mientras sus miradas se encontraban y se mantenían unidas. Sus labios perfilaron los de ella ligeramente, en un suave saludo, antes de retirarse y descansar su frente contra la de ella.

—Sigue olvidándoseme lo inocente que eres. Perdóname, cariño. —Edward suspiró y su cálido aliento agitó sus cabellos—. La bestia dentro de mí quiere pregonarlo a los cielos, arrastrarte a mi guarida y pasar el resto de mis días haciendo el amor contigo. —Sintió su escalofrío y ella le sorprendió al apoyarse para darle un diminuto beso a un lado de su boca.

—Entonces ¿por qué no lo haces? —Se quitó los zapatos, se sacó los pantalones que había bajado a la altura de sus tobillos, lanzándolos con un pie mientras se mantenía abrazada a él.

—Ahora mismo no necesitas a la bestia, Bella. Necesitas al hombre. No quiero herirte o asustarte. Quiero que te sientas segura conmigo.

Ella se acercó incluso más, enlazando sus manos alrededor de su cuello. Reclinó su mejilla en el hueco de su hombro, acurrucándose en él como un gatito caliente. Él se deleitó en su calor que casi encajaba con el suyo. Había estado mujeres desde que era un muchacho joven, pero nunca había encontrado a una que encajara tan bien con él. Nunca había sentido eso por una mujer, ni tanto miedo por su fuego. La temperatura del cuerpo de Edward se incrementó mientras el dragón merodeaba en su alma, pero ella simplemente se acurrucó más cerca, absolutamente impertérrita a su fuego.

—Me has mantenido a salvo hasta ahora. Nunca he confiado en nadie como confío en ti, Edward.

Él cogió su curvilíneo trasero con sus amplias manos, manteniéndola cerca durante un largo momento. Sonidos de chapoteos del otro lado de la pared le recordaron que no estaban solos en la gran cámara, aunque su piscina estaba bien apartada de la vista del área principal. Aún así, otros podían caminar hasta allí con bastante facilidad para usar una de las piscinas cercanas. Aunque ninguno se entrometería en su piscina a menos que lo invitaran, él era de la realeza después de todo, sabía que se sentirían libres de usar las otras piscinas cercanas. Probablemente, algunos de los hombres regresarían aquí sólo para tener una mejor visión de Bella. Las mujeres que podían vivir entre dragones eran raras y, seguramente, ya estaban volando los rumores sobre Bella y la notable entrada que había realizado con Tony.

—Vamos al agua.

La abrazó una vez más elevándola en sus brazos. Era ligera como una pluma, su piel cálida y suave, y sus ojos resplandecían con fuego y diversión mientras la miraba. Tenía que detenerse un momento y besarla. No podía esperar a sentir los labios sus labios bajo los suyos.

Con un gemido ronco, saqueó su boca, girándola en su abrazo mientras se detenía justo al borde de la piscina. Su cálida piel lo martirizaba, su sensible boca lo drogaba. Sólo el sonido de voces masculinas y demás chapoteos de la otra caverna lo provocaban. Para él mismo, Edward no le importaba quién lo viera tomando a su mujer, pero sabía que ella no tenía experiencia y, probablemente, era un poco tímida. No quería asustarla mucho la primera vez, pero llegaría un momento... o sí, de hecho, habría tiempo para que ellos se dejaran llevar y satisficieran todos sus deseos.

Él retiró su boca, incluso cuando ella trató de seguirle para que la besara de nuevo, Edward bajó por el borde de la caverna dentro del agua burbujeante. Se movió lentamente, introduciéndola en el agua poco a poco, dejando que se aclimatara a la temperatura. Estaba más caliente de lo que a la mayoría de las mujeres humanas les gustaría, lo sabía, pero se deleitaba en el conocimiento de que ella era como él, con un dragón dentro de su alma. Debido a eso y a cómo la había obligado a vivir en ese punto, ella era ajena a su reino de experiencia cuando se trataba de mujeres.

Le gustaba eso. Le gustaba la idea de que era nuevo para él como lo era para ella. Por una vez, una relación con una mujer comenzaría de igual a igual. Sí había observado correctamente a Bella, se mantendría así, y extrañamente, le gustaba esa idea cada vez más. Encajaban a la perfección. Sintió clamados de triunfo, pero aplastó su innata agresividad tanto como pudo.

—¿Está muy caliente? —le preguntó, con la preocupación por encima de su deseo.

Ella bajó las piernas conforme la liberó. —No, está magnífica. Tan caliente y burbujeante. Me gusta.

El fuego saltó en sus ojos mientras el agua burbujeaba contra su delicada piel. Era sensualmente maravillosa para él, tan inocente, y aún así tan lasciva. Le mostró brevemente cómo usar la exfoliante de arena que le había traído para frotar ligeramente su suave piel y mimarse a sí mismo con la placentera tarea de enjabonar su precioso cabello color caoba. Sus dedos se hundieron en sus mechones y masajeó su cuero cabelludo, de atrás hacia adelante mientras ella lo dejaba tocarla, cerrando los ojos y emitiendo sensuales sonidos de placer con mientras la acariciaba.

—¿Edward? —Su voz sonó dubitativa y él se detuvo ligeramente, luchando por mantener su erección lejos de ella sólo un poco más. No quería asustarla.

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Él se detuvo para besarla en el hombro. —Puedes preguntarme lo que quieras cuando quieras. Haré lo mejor que pueda para responder, aunque no prometo saberlo todo.

—Es sobre, mmm, tus amigos Leah, Embry y Jake. Mmmm.

Él la miró divertido por encima de su hombro por el modo en el que estaba mordiendo el lateral de un delicioso labio. Luchó contra el feroz deseo de girarla y mordérselo él mismo.

—Bueno, me preguntaba cómo funcionaba. Una mujer y dos hombres. ¿Están casados como lo están mis padres? ¿Es algo permanente? Y ¿cómo lo hacen? Me he percatado de varios tríos en el pasillo mientras caminábamos. ¿Es normal aquí?

Su voz había sido inicialmente baja pero escuchaba claramente la curiosidad y el pequeño matiz de sus palabras. Quizá era un poco más que curiosa. Intrigada, podría ser una buena palabra, pensó, mientras el dragón en él rugía para volver a la vida. Tuvo que luchar contra la mitad de su naturaleza para mantenerlo calmado y responder a su inocente pregunta.

—Sí, es normal que los caballeros de los dragones compartan una esposa. Porque el vínculo de los caballeros es profundo y permanente con sus compañeros dragones, cuando el dragón se empareja, los caballeros son a veces abrumados con el frenesí del apareamiento. Es la razón por la que los dragones tienen prohibido aparearse a menos que su caballero también tenga una pareja. Sin una pareja a la que amar y con la que compartir su pasión, el caballero se volvería loco pronto y sólo un ocasional compañero sexual no sería suficiente. Debe existir una profundidad de los sentimientos, el amor y la pasión para saciar la locura. Igual que lo es para los dragones.

—Pero los dragones sólo tienen una pareja, ¿cierto?

No podía evitarlo. Sus brazos se apretaron a su alrededor de forma instintiva, acercándola a su pecho, con su dulce curvilíneo trasero contra su erección. Ella respiró entrecortadamente y se puso tensa sólo un momento, luego se relajó en él, tranquilizando su volátil temperamento.

—Las parejas de los dragones son de por vida. Sólo una. Así que no tienes siquiera que pensar en ser compartida por dos caballeros, Bella. Eres sólo mía.

Ella jadeó y se apartó, girándose para verlo. —Eso suena bastante serio, Edward.

Él fue hacia ella. —Voy en serio. Te lo dije antes. Te quiero en mi vida. No soy caballero que comparta a mi mujer con otro marido. Soy un dragón y te quiero toda para mí, así que puedes olvidar cualquier idea que tengas sobre otro hombre en este momento.

Ella se rió, calmándole al instante. ¿Por qué en el mundo lo encontraría divertido?

—Oh, Edward. No deseo a otro hombre. —Se sonrojó furiosamente, encantándole—. Sólo tenía curiosidad sobre tu gente y cómo viven. Leah parece feliz con sus parejas pero no creo que pueda hacerlo.

Él redujo la distancia que había entre ellos y la empujó a sus brazos de forma flexible, suspirando. Tenía que controlar su temperamento, no fuera que la asustara.

—Jamás tendrás que hacer algo que no quieras, Bella. La Madre de Todas guía a caballeros y dragones en su elección de parejas. Dudo que guiara a cualquier caballero o dragón hacia ti. —La besó con dulzura, luego se echó hacia atrás y le sostuvo la mirada mientras apretaba su duro cuerpo contra su parte inferior. Ella respiró entrecortadamente—. Yo te encontré primero.

La besó profundamente y luego, la apretó acercándola, alineando sus cuerpos y apretando los labios contra los de ella. Deslizó su dura verga entre sus muslos, acariciando sus labios inferiores pero sin ir más lejos. Se maldeciría si tomaba su virginidad en semejante lugar público.

No obstante, podría enseñarle un poco de lo que tendría más tarde esa noche. No esperaría más que eso para hacerla completamente suya.

Edward se movió hacia el borde de la piscina. Habían realizado cortes en la roca a diferentes niveles, dejando convenientes escalones debajo del agua para que la gente pudiera sentarse y relajarse. La guió al más alto, todavía bajo el agua y la sentó de frente. Sosteniendo su mirada, le acarició con su gran mano hasta colocarla entre sus piernas, abriéndolas suavemente mientras la convencía con sus dedos y la animaba con su sonrisa.

—Déjame darte placer, pequeña. Déjame darte alegría. —Se acercó y reclamó sus dedos y ella los fundió contra los de él, retorciéndose más cerca mientras él introducía sus dedos dentro de su apretada virginidad.

El escalón en el que la tenía estaba a unos doce centímetros bajo el agua. Sus bellos senos flotaban sobre la superficie, tentándole. Con un áspero gruñido, inclinó su cabeza para lamer los sensibles pechos, realizando círculos con su lengua sobre los firmes pezones mientras ella jadeaba.

Chupó los pezones con ansia, cogiéndolos suavemente con sus dientes mientras permitía que un largo dedo se deslizara dentro de su prieta calidez. Ella se retorció mientras la preparaba para lo que vendría esa noche más tarde. Ella era virgen, pero estaba dispuesta; de hecho, más que dispuesta, si su mitad salvaje respondía como lo hacía ahora. Saborearía los momentos que vinieran cuando él la tomara la primera vez. La tomaría una y otra vez, y ahora mismo no estaba bastante seguro de si sería capaz de saciarse de ella.

Se movió a su otro pecho, chupándolo y lamiéndolo con su lengua profunda y expertamente, a la par que jugaba en su clítoris con sus dedos, hasta que supo que estaba en el precipicio, lista para caer. Su pequeño cuerpo estaba temblando por la necesitad mientras él dejaba sus pechos, buscando su mirada.

Pero ella no le estaba mirando. Sus grandes ojos verdes estaban enfocados en algún lugar sobre su espalda. Curioso, se giró para encontrar a varios caballeros observándolos desde una pequeña piscina justo a unos metros de distancia.

Gruñendo, vio su efecto en ellos. La mitad ya estaban acariciando sus pollas bajo el agua, observando a su mujer cerca del orgasmo. Al menos, sabían bastante bien que no debían acercarse cuando él estaba en ese estado. Un dragón interrumpido en medio del placer era, de hecho, un animal peligroso.

Los caballeros se mantenían a una distancia respetuosa, pero sus ojos seguían los ágiles movimientos de Bella mientras se retorcía en sus brazos. Que ella no estuviera gritando que los asesinaría sangrientamente le sorprendió. Ella estaba sorprendida, podía decirlo por sus amplios ojos, pero no estaba seguro de si estaba sorprendida por los caballeros observándola o por su propia respuesta a sus lujuriosos ojos sobre su cuerpo.

Cuando los dragones se apareaban, lo hacían a la intemperie y la mayoría de los dragones tenían una vena exhibicionista en naturaleza. Quizá la parte de dragón que había en su alma estaba brillando, Edward reflexionó mientras Bella gemía y jadeaba, cercana al éxtasis por su toque.

—¿Te gusta eso? —jadeó él cerca de su oído, haciendo que sólo ella pudiera oír su voz mientras la acariciaba ligeramente dentro y fuera de su vagina con los dedos—. ¿Te gusta saber que estás siendo observada? ¿Fantaseando sobre el ser que se desliza en tu cálida humedad? ¿Dándote placer?

Ella gimió suavemente mientras él incrementaba el ritmo. Mirando sus ojos. —Ellos pueden mirar, pero ninguno te tocará jamás, mi Bella. Sólo yo.

Guiándola, se movió rápidamente, sacándola del agua y colocándola sobre la plana piedra para su satisfacción. Ella abrió la boca mientas le abría las piernas y situaba su cabeza entre ellas, lamiéndola desde el ano hasta el clítoris con su excepcionalmente ardiente lengua.

—Colócate sobre los codos, cariño, —le ordenó. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, bajo la V formada de sus piernas abiertas, ella se ruborizó profunda y calientemente —. Ahora míralos, Bella. Míralos observarte. Observarnos. Tira de tus pezones para mí.

Ella hizo lo que le ordenó, mirando hacia los hombres al otro lado del lugar. Todos estaban acariciando sus pollas agresivamente, vio por el rabillo del ojo. Se concentró en ella mientras sus extremidades temblaban, su fuego se elevó aún más cuando él chupó su pequeño clítoris, moviendo su dedo hacia atrás para acariciar su coño y añadió una ligera presión con su pulgar a la apretada entrada de su ano. Ella contuvo el aliento y su mirada volvió a él.

—Míralos, Bella. Déjales ver tu placer.

Él empujó ambos dedos mientras chupaba suavemente su clítoris. Restregó su ágil lengua sobre su parte más sensible, enviándola a las estrellas de placer que le golpearon a través de su tembloroso cuerpo. Ella se contrajo por los espasmos contra él, gimiendo, luego proporcionándole pequeños gritos y jadeos que hicieron arder su sangre. Escuchó gemidos a pocos kilómetros de distancia y supo que los caballeros habían encontrado su propio orgasmo mientras observaban como le daba placer a su mujer. Eran hombres solteros con pocas esperanzas de encontrar a una pareja compatible en algún tiempo cercano, por lo que no les envidió ese pequeño atisbo de su pasión. No obstante, si alguno pensaba en tocar a su mujer, los freiría donde estaban.

El linaje estaba claro. Él era un dragón negro y esta era su mujer. Ninguno de ellos cruzaría esa línea. El código de honor entre caballeros y dragones era muy fuerte para permitir otra cosa.

Con una sonrisa triunfal, arrastró a Bella entre sus brazos mientras ella hacia una espiral hacia abajo desde el orgasmo que había descubierto en sus manos. Se sentía bien sabiendo que su mujer era tan receptiva a su contacto e incluso un poco más atrevida de lo que hubiera imaginado. Le gustaba eso de ella y encontraría infinitas formas de darle placer una vez tomara su virginidad. Después de eso, le daría la bienvenida a la oportunidad de explorar todo tipo de placeres con ella, y después de su pequeña demostración, se percató que estaría abierta a casi cualquier cosa que él pudiera soñar.


	9. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo Siete _**

Bella no pudo evitar ruborizarse el tiempo suficiente para vestirse con el hermoso vestido verde de satén que Leah le había dado después de aquel escandaloso baño. Los otros caballeros se habían ido después de que Edward les lanzara una mirada elocuente, pero Bella aún se sentía avergonzada por su total falta de inhibición. No podía creer que había sido tan descarada, pero Edward parecía aprobarlo, por lo que trató de llegar a un acuerdo con la monstruo que había descubierto sorprendentemente dentro de sí misma.

Suavizando la falda abajo de su cintura y muslos, Bella miró hacia arriba para encontrar a Edward mirándola con ojos hambrientos. No cabía duda de que le gustaba lo que veía. Todavía estaba nerviosa sobre lo que vendría después. No sabía muy bien si podría manejar lo que iba a exigir de ella cuando por fin Edward reclamara su cuerpo con el suyo. Era virgen, después de todo, y suponía que casi todas las vírgenes tenían algo de miedo a lo desconocido. Pero confiaba en Edward. Confiaba en él con su vida y pronto confiaría en él plenamente con su placer. Estaba nerviosa, sí, pero también deseosa de la lección final, de la iniciación en los caminos del amor entre un hombre y una mujer.

¿La desearía ahora? ¿La llevaría con urgencia al dormitorio más cercano y tomaría con facilidad su cuerpo? ¿O la arrastraría con anticipación, la atormentaría de esa manera tan considerablemente excitante, haciéndole preguntarse cuándo y dónde iba a reclamar su cuerpo por completo?

Edward la besó suavemente, y ella supo que sería lo último. Acompañándola desde la antesala al pasillo, la tocaba con manos cariñosas que la ponían al instante más a gusto. Él era bueno de esa manera, sintiendo cuando estaba incómoda y haciendo lo que podía para que se sintiera más segura. Tenía un buen corazón, se dio cuenta, y no le gustaba verla insegura o avergonzada delante de los demás.

También era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca. Alto, musculoso y fuerte, sus centelleantes ojos verdes la calentaban hasta la médula. Su cabello oscuro tenía un toque de ondas, colgando largo y saludable justo por encima de sus hombros. Su rostro era anguloso y tan masculinamente hermoso, que había tenido que detenerse de simplemente quedarse mirándolo y suspirar. Sus hombros anchos y enormes brazos le daban ganas de pasar sus dedos sobre ellos, de aprender sus caídas duras y valles. El ligero remolino de vello oscuro en su poderoso pecho le daba ganas de explorar sus pezones planos y más abajo a su abdomen cincelado, frente a la dureza fascinante, misteriosa entre sus muslos.

Nunca había visto un hombre tan maravilloso, no es que hubiera visto muchas pollas en su vida, pero había visto unas pocas mientras los despiadados guerreros de la casa de Aro se ocupaban de sus asuntos en público. Ninguno de esos desaliñados hombres se acercaba al físico o a las enormes partes de las que Edward se jactaba. Su pene era grueso y largo, lo que hacía que se preguntara hasta qué punto tenía la intención de encajar en su cuerpo no tocado. La idea le hizo retorcerse de miedo y de deseo. Quería saber, finalmente, lo que se sentía ser poseída por un hombre. Por Edward. Sabía que nunca encontraría un hombre mejor para tomar su virginidad que él, y esperaba con interés el evento con tanto temor y una especie de ansiedad esperanzadora. ¿Le dolería? ¿Sería gentil y amable, o rudo e impaciente? Estaba apostando a que sería lo más suave posible, a juzgar por la forma en que ya le había dado placer dos veces hasta ahora, de manera desinteresada. Sabía que tenía que haberlo dejado duro y deseoso en ambas ocasiones, pero él no había hecho nada al respecto, haciéndole saber a través de sus acciones que todo estaba bien. Le había dicho en términos inequívocos que la deseaba, pero le estaba mostrando con sus acciones que era un hombre paciente que podía esperar por su placer hasta que el momento fuera el adecuado. Era como ningún hombre que jamás hubiera conocido antes y se sentía con suerte de saber que tarde o temprano, este hombre especial sería su primer amante.

—Le pedí a Jake, a Embry y a Leah que se reunieran con nosotros en el gran salón para una cena temprana. —Edward \ habló a su lado mientras caminaban por el ancho pasillo—. Quiero que veas la sala principal y cómo la usamos para las comidas y diferentes eventos en la Guarida, pero no quiero quedar atascado en la ceremonia de una cena formal de estado, que lo haremos si no nos colamos antes de que la multitud se aglutine. Espero que no te importe, —encajó su pequeña mano en el brazo, guiándola hacia adelante mientras hablaba.

—Lo prefiero, creo —admitió ella—. Todo el mundo ha estado mirándonos y me está haciendo sentir un poco incómoda.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Ya te acostumbrarás a eso después de un tiempo, pero lo entiendo. Eres nueva y desconcertante para los caballeros, Bella. No hay jinetes de dragones mujeres aquí, y no hay dragones de hielo, que sepa en toda la tierra. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a la atención. Te ayudará a darte cuenta de que te ven a ti y a Tony con asombro, no con enemistad. Les fascinas, como a mí. —Hizo una pausa, pasándole una mano ligeramente sobre su cabello mientras la miraba a los ojos.

Moviéndose más cerca, la hacía sentir como si fueran los dos únicos seres en el mundo entero, tan íntima se sentía su caricia en su cabello. Se inclinó para besarla y el mundo se redujo aún más a sólo ellos dos, internados en un abrazo que se sentía tan bien, tan puro, tan amoroso, que no podía cuestionarlo. Sólo podía deleitarse en él mientras ella le devolvía el beso de todo corazón.

—Señor, ¿no cree que debería hacer su cortejo en privado?

La voz risueña de Jake se aproximó a ella desde la niebla de placer sensual, que Edward había envuelto a su alrededor. Se apartó lo poco que Edward se permitió, con su cabeza aclarándose al darse cuenta de que estaban en el centro de la sala llena de gente, con la gente observándolos desde todos lados. Encontró a Jake, a Embry y a Leah sonriendo hacia ellos a tan sólo unos metros de distancia y sólo sabía que se estaba sonrojando furiosamente, pero no pudo evitarlo. A Edward parecía no importarle en absoluto. Sólo sonrió y tiró con fuerza de ella contra su costado. —Métete en tus asuntos, Jake. ¿No pudiste ver que estábamos muy ocupados? —El tono de Edward fue severo, pero su expresión bromeaba con buen humor natural.

—Algo ocupados y te habríamos encontrado atrapando a la pobre chica contra la pared —murmuró Jake observando que el brazo de Edward se apretaba alrededor de su cintura, y ella se preocupó por un momento que el caballero hubiera ido demasiado lejos, pero después de unos segundos, Edward se relajó y sacudió la cabeza.

—No esperéis que os agradezca por la interrupción.

—Puede ser que tú no, pero apuesto a que tu dama lo haría. —Jake le guiñó un ojo y Bella no pudo evitar la pequeña risa que salió de su garganta. El hombre era un pícaro de verdad—. Al ser más viejo, más sabio -y estar casado- señor, he aprendido una cosa o dos sobre el sexo débil. Una sería que no siempre les gusta ser tocadas en un pasillo público.

Sir Embry intervino, tirando de Lady Leah contra su pecho mientras descansaba su cabeza encima de sus suaves rizos.

—Y las mujeres tienen formas desagradables de tomar represalias por cualquier paso en falso por parte de sus desventurados compañeros, señor. Tómelo de alguien que sabe.

Leah trató de llegar a él para pellizcarlo, pero Embry tenía sus brazos asegurados en su cintura mientras ella se retorcía y se reía como una niña. Bella se mostró sorprendida por el cambio en la mujer generalmente regia, ser objeto de burla como una criada por sus juguetones compañeros, y Bella sabía que había amor profundo y duradero allí, entre los tres compañeros de la impar unión.

Edward se echó a reír mientras Jake y Embry se agachaban y besaban a su mujer, uno en cada mejilla. Leah dejó de luchar y Jures la dejó ir con otro rápido beso. —Yo, por mi parte, tengo bastante hambre, —anunció Leah—. ¿Nos vamos a cenar, Bella, y dejamos a estos hombres perder el tiempo en la sala? —Un guiño de complicidad acompañó sus juguetonas palabras y Edward dejó escapar a Bella de sus manos mientras ella tomaba la mano de Leah. Atreviéndose en grande, Bella le envió a Edward un descarado guiño por encima del hombro mientras ella y Lady Leah hacían su camino, tomadas del brazo, hacia el gran salón.

La temprana cena compartida con los dos caballeros y su compañera fue sociable y mucho menos temible de lo que Bella había temido. Lady Leah hizo un esfuerzo para involucrar a Bella en la conversación y los caballeros parecían respetar verdaderamente sus ideas sobre las nuevas armas que Aro estaba utilizando, una vez que facilitaron y abordaron el tema. Bella se dio cuenta sólo después de la comida que los caballeros estaban profundamente preocupados por las armas a las que ella y Tony habían aprendido a evadir estas últimas temporadas.

Acordaron reunirse en una hora, junto con los maestros de armas de la Guarida para discutir las armas con mayor detalle. Bella estaba contenta por la oportunidad de decirles lo que sabía. Temía que Aro se moviera antes de que estos caballeros y sus dragones se prepararan. Cuanto antes les dijera todo lo que sabía acerca de las armas, más tiempo tendrían para entrenar y equiparse a sí mismos.

Edward apostó su brazo a su alrededor mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo después de la cena. La mayoría de los otros caballeros de la guarida acaba de ir a la gran sala, haciendo pequeños asentimientos con la cabeza hacia Edward, mientras pasaban. Más allá de la gran sala, se encontraron cada vez con menos gente, hasta que finalmente se quedaron solos en una serie de habitaciones que nunca había visto antes.

—¿No nos estaremos quedando con tus amigos esta noche?

—No, querida. Le pedí a Leah que hiciera arreglos para que tengamos nuestra propia suite. Sam y Emily le mostrarán a Tony donde estaremos cuando esté listo para entrar. Ya debería estar aquí para la reunión. Algunos de los dragones ancianos asistirán también, pero pensé que podría ser más fácil para nosotros, después de que nuestra sesión de estrategia este culminada, estar por nuestra cuenta.

Así que iba a suceder esta noche. Él le haría el amor plenamente.

Un estremecimiento de anticipación mezclado con miedo se disparó a través de su núcleo, pero estaba lista. Quería conocer a este hombre en todos los sentidos, aunque el miedo a lo desconocido seguía plagando los recovecos de su mente. Bella se encogió de hombros, sintiéndose sólo un poco tímida, sabiendo lo que vendría más tarde esa noche, aunque se mantuvo silenciosa. Era mejor concentrarse en el futuro más inmediato y en la reunión que había sido dispuesta.

—No estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tanta gente. Por no hablar de los dragones.

—Lo sé. —Él se inclinó para depositar un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza—. Tendrás que introducirte en eso, y sé que Tony disfrutará de tener poder de regodearse en sí mismo. Es un tipo tan grande, que necesita la habitación.

Ella se rió un poco, sintiendo calidez en su interior porque él tuviera en cuenta la comodidad de Tony. Por lo demás, se calentó directamente al saber que le había dado a sus sentimientos algún pensamiento también. Edward le mostró todo alrededor de la habitación circular, explicándole los usos de las distintas salas, y antes de que se diera cuenta, los demás fueron llegando para la pequeña sesión de estrategia.

Edward dio un paso atrás para transformarse.

—Para beneficio de Tony, —le dijo a ella—. Estaré cerca, sin embargo, si me necesitas.

De los dragones, Tony se limitó a entrar primero, dejándose caer en el centro del arenero calefaccionado y levantando un remolino de arena. Edward hizo un gesto hacia una escoba apoyada en la pared curvada y Bella se apoderó de ella con una sonrisa, barriendo la arena en el foso con indulgencia mientras el bebé dragón disfrutaba de su calor. Emily y Sam lo siguieron a un ritmo más tranquilo, tomando el otro extremo de la fosa de arena y sentándose en silencio mientras le daban la bienvenida a otros dos dragones adultos, uno de color rojo oscuro, casi granate, y el otro con brillantes escamas de oro amarillo.

Una vez que Tony se calmó y la arena estuvo de vuelta en el arenero, Edward, en forma de dragón, llevó a Bella en torno a un grupo de sillas dispuestas por la parte más ancha del arenero. Todos los dragones estiraron sus largos cuellos para sentarse cerca, y era obvio que era el lugar donde se celebraría la reunión para que todos los presentes pudieran participar, humanos y dragones por igual.

De los dragones, Edward era el más compacto y bien capaz de asentarse en la cornisa en compañía humana, ocupando una posición justo detrás de la silla de Bella. Estaba claro tanto para los humanos como para los dragones que dirigiría esta pequeña reunión. No los decepcionó.

_Bella, te presento a Garret y Kate_, Edward indicó a los dragones rojo oscuro y amarillo oro, _a la vez, son compañeros de Jared y Liam, los maestros de armas de esta guarida. _Como si fuera el momento justo, dos extraños caballeros entraron, haciendo su camino a las sillas y saludando respetuosamente a Edward. Él extendió las introducciones a Tony, y a los caballeros recién llegados, y pronto el grupo estuvo en asamblea. Jake y Embry completaban el grupo, y la reunión estuvo en marcha.

Bella hizo todo lo posible para responder a todas sus preguntas acerca de las diversas armas que había visto, evadido y luchado. Los maestros de armas le hicieron preguntas astutas, que Tony ayudaba a responder cuando ella se quedaba atascada.

Incluso se encontró haciendo dibujos de algunas de las armas, lo mejor que pudo, en el pergamino que los hombres habían traído con ellos. Tony tomó parte también, explicando cómo funcionaba cada arma y cómo se las había arreglado para evadirlas. Los dragones le hicieron preguntas detalladas acerca de sus patrones de vuelo y las maniobras evasivas, y Bella estaba orgullosa de la forma en que respondía. Sabía que él era inteligente, pero estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de lo mucho que lo era para su edad mientras miraba a los dragones más viejos y la forma en que obviamente los impresionaba. Edward se frotó contra ella, y ella sintió su calor al compartir el especial momento.

Después de más de una hora, los maestros de armas parecían sombríos acorde con la cantidad de información que habían podido obtener. Bella estaba cansada y pensando en la amenaza que representaba Aro para estos buenos caballeros y los dragones le preocupaban. Tony, vio, estaba casi dormido mientras el último de los dragones se iba, seguido de cerca por los caballeros. Como sólo los jóvenes pueden, él se quedó profundamente dormido entre una respiración y la siguiente, y Bella estuvo verdaderamente sola con Edward.

Su momento de la verdad había llegado al fin. Bella sabía lo que probablemente vendría después y le dio la bienvenida. Se sentía como si hubiera esperado una eternidad por Edward y ahora iba a ser suya en todos los sentidos de la palabra, aunque sólo fuera por ese momento en el tiempo cuando sus cuerpos se unieran.

Edward se transformó rápidamente y la tomó entre sus brazos con un brusco tirón, casi juguetón. Ella fue sin protestar, un poco sorprendida por su ardor mientras su boca bajaba a reclamar la de ella. Su lengua se sumergió profundamente mientras se movían hacia el espacioso dormitorio que le había mostrado brevemente en su gira anterior. La puerta estaba abierta, un arco comunicando directamente con el arenero, como la mayoría de las habitaciones de la suite de forma ovalada, pero Tony se había quedado dormido rápidamente, y su privacidad estaba más o menos completa. Cuando Edward la había arrinconado contra los pies de la gran cama, con sus ojos ardientes la beso fervientemente

—No puedo esperar más, cariño. Tengo que tenerte ahora. Él puntualizó sus palabras con besos pequeños como picotones por toda su cara, barbilla y cuello, con sus manos haciendo un breve trabajo con su bonito vestido. En unos momentos, estaba desnuda y acostada sobre la cama.

—Eres tan hermosa, en todos los sentidos. Quiero disfrutarte Bella, pero no sé si mi voluntad es lo suficientemente fuerte. Te deseo demasiado.

—Edward, yo… —Ella no sabía qué decir. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, pero sabía y aceptaba que Edward sería su primer amante, a pesar de que aún albergaba algunos temores virginales acerca de lo que estaba por venir. Bella se había dado cuenta en los últimos días con Edward que ningún otro hombre alguna vez –o nunca más- significaría tanto para ella como él. Él era especial, una presencia totalmente única en su mundo.

Quería hacer el amor con él, aunque fuera sólo sexo para él. No tenía la menor idea de lo que realmente sentía por ella, aunque pensaba que tenía alguna relación especial tanto con ella como con Tony. Sin embargo, Edward era tan guapo, tan inteligente y tan altamente clasificado, y mágico para iniciar, que sería absurdo pensar que tal vez quisiera algo permanente con ella, una simple esclava fugitiva. Tomaría lo que le ofrecía sin condiciones y sin esperanza de un futuro juntos.

A pesar de que rompiera su corazón, decidió vivir el momento con Edward. Se preocuparía por el mañana cuando llegara. Nunca podría tener esta oportunidad otra vez y quería aferrarla con ambas manos. Quería aferrarlo a él con ambas manos.

Tendiendo la mano, le pasó los dedos por encima de sus fuertes músculos, envalentonada cuando él gruñó bajo. El sonido le derritió los huesos y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Mientras la besaba, él se deshizo de su ropa hasta que ella sintió su piel caliente, áspera contra la suya. Se sentía tan bien mientras rompía su beso y la miraba profundamente a los ojos, acariciando un mechón de cabello de su cara con un movimiento tan tierno, tan en desacuerdo con su evidente ardor.

—Dime que deseas esto, dulce Bella. Dime que me deseas también. —Lo hago, Edward. Quiero que seas mi primer amante.

—Tu único amante —gruñó mientras ella contenía el aliento, pero su beso feroz cortó cualquier pregunta que pudiera haberle hecho. Apenas podía pensar lo que podría haber querido decir con esas feroces palabras. La expresión de su rostro fue primitiva cuando sus labios se estrellaron de nuevo a los suyos con una fuerza que sólo podía ser descrita como de un depredador.

Sus manos se movieron entonces, pasando por encima de su cuerpo con evidente y deliciosa experiencia. Por un momento estuvo celosa de su profundo conocimiento de las formas femeninas, pero él la hacía sentir demasiado bien para estar molesta por mucho tiempo. Él sabía exactamente cómo tocarla, jugando con sus puntos débiles, y deteniéndose en los puntos estrechos que lo necesitaban desesperadamente. Le acarició los pechos y los delicados pliegues entre las piernas como si fueran suyos, y en ese momento, se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo era. Él era dueño de su pasión, de su respuesta sin freno y, se atrevía a admitir, de su corazón.

—Abre tus bonitas piernas para mí, Bella. Ábrelas de par en par. —Las palabras calientes susurradas al oído, mientras traía su cuerpo pesado sobre el suyo—. No tengas miedo. Voy a encargarme muy bien de ti.

—No tengo miedo de ti, Edward, pero sé que tiene que doler la primera vez.

Él se quedó quieto, levantándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

—Voy a ser lo más suave posible. —Sus palabras fueron pronunciadas en un tono solemne y ella se sintió conmovida porque parecía significar algo para él, además de un rápido revolcón—. Me mataría hacerte daño, Bella. Me heriría más profundamente que un cuchillo causarte dolor.

Sintió que estaba tratando de decirle algo, pero las llamas de su pasión se avivaron demasiado altas para que algo tuviera mucho sentido. Sólo él. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Edward, entre sus muslos, convirtiéndose en uno con su cuerpo, aunque sólo fuera por un corto periodo de tiempo. —Tómame ahora, Edward. Por favor.

Él maldijo al bajar sus caderas para descansar entre sus piernas. La lucha que ella leyó en la profundidad de su mirada le hizo saber lo mucho que estaba tratando de hacer esto bueno para ella. Con renovado fervor le acarició su cuerpo, lamiendo su cuello hasta llegar a los puntos de sus pechos, haciéndola gritar, mientras le mordía suavemente sus pezones endurecidos.

—¿Estás caliente para mí, pequeña Bella? ¿Arden tus venas? —susurró contra su piel, su lengua lamió su ombligo. Se estremeció, con los músculos de su vientre contrayéndose fuertemente mientras una ola de placer cabalgaba por ella.

—¡Edward, por favor!

—En un momento, dulzura. Primero, quiero saborear tu fino néctar. Sabes tan bien.

Él pasó su lengua por sus sensibles pliegues, persistentemente en su apretado clítoris, catapultándola fuera de órbita con un último empujón de su talentosa lengua. Ella sufrió un espasmo ante el placer mientras él se movía de nuevo a su cuerpo. Vagamente registró que se estaba sosteniendo con una mano, guiando su polla larga y dura hasta el lugar que estaba hecho para ella en su cuerpo, pero había ido demasiado lejos en el placer para tensarse mientras él sondeaba con suavidad su entrada.

Con una presión constante, se abalanzó, encontrando su camino en su interior poco a la vez. Con contoneo, facilitó su paso en su cálido canal hasta que llegó a la barrera que debía ser violada. Cuando él dio marcha atrás, ella alzó sus pies, tirándose de ella misma hacia arriba, hasta él, rompiendo la barrera con un gritito de dolor, con su mirada firmemente cerrada en la de él todo el tiempo.

Entonces él fue a través de la barrera y no hubo nada más que placer al otro lado. Ella lo abrazó profunda y estrechamente, disfrutando de la extraña sensación de plenitud y éxtasis por primera vez en su vida. Pensó que finalmente podría entender por qué algunas de las mujeres de la torre de Aro lo habían hecho con tantos hombres. Sin embargo, sabía que era Edward el que la hacía que compartir su cuerpo fuera especial y no podía imaginar dejar que cualquier otro estuviera con ella en ese sentido. Sólo Edward. Durante el tiempo que la quisiera.

—¿Estás bien? —Su voz era un poco dura, su respiración acelerada.

Ella asintió, soportando su pasión.

—Estoy bien. Oh, Edward, nunca supe...

Él se echó a reír y ella lo sintió en su corazón. —Hay tantas cosas más que quiero mostrarte, mi corazón, tanto más que quiero darte. —Comenzó a moverse entonces, yendo y viniendo y saliendo lentamente al principio, conduciendo las llamas de su pasión más altas de lo que creía posible.

Ella había pensado que el placer que le había mostrado antes era magnífico, pero no era nada comparado con lo que le hacía ahora. Sus manos acariciaron su cuerpo mientras se movía dentro de ella, tirando de sus pezones mientras sus labios buscaban y encontraban los suyos. Él la besó profundamente, con su lengua punzando en su boca mientras su polla se hundía en su coño una y otra vez. Ella gimió en torno a su merodeadora lengua y fue recompensada con una rápida mordida en su labio inferior que la hizo gritar. Era un amante talentoso y sabía exactamente cómo acariciarla para impulsarla todavía más y más alto.

Cuando la cima del placer por fin estuvo a la vista, ella miró su hermoso rostro, sintiendo que él la observaba. Su mirada se conectó con la suya, y ella sintió que algo cambiaba y que algo más profundo se despertaba en su alma. Algo respiraba a la vida, un fuego encendido, ardiente y bajo dentro de ella que nunca había sentido antes. Era vigorizante y la empujó sobre al de cordura en el olvido sin sentido de la felicidad.

Ella gritó mientras se corría más duro y durante más tiempo que cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido antes. En unos momentos, sintió a Edward endurecerse dentro de ella y su caliente semilla dispararse en las profundidades de su vientre. Sintió el fuego de él y el fuego respondió aumentando en su interior. Ella lo reconoció en algún nivel profundo, sin precedentes. Ella había sido hecha para esto, hecha para él.

Su liberación fue una y otra vez, estimulando la suya. Su semilla buscado un lugar en su interior y ella oró por un breve momento que encontrara un hogar en su vientre y le diera una parte de él para amar y cuidar por siempre tanto como lo quería en ese momento. Si pudiera tener algo más de él, quería a su hijo.

La idea era asombrosa.

A medida que sus ojos se aclaraban, se encontró con que la miraba, con su respiración irregular por su esfuerzo bañando su cara de calidez. Su piel estaba caliente al tacto, deliciosamente caliente donde quiera que se tocaran mientras sus entrañas todavía estaban ardiendo en su pasión.

—Dulce Madre. —La exclamación que suspiró ella mientras se desplomaba desde el mayor pico de placer que jamás había conocido.

Edward rió entre dientes, apoyándose en los codos para no aplastarla.

—Eres perfecta para mí en todos sentidos, mi hermosa Bella. Dime que serás mía.

Ella asintió, con sus lágrimas reuniéndose en sus ojos. ¡Esto era mucho más de lo que se había atrevido a creer! Quería mantenerla por un tiempo y ella tomaría cualquier cantidad de tiempo que le sobrara.

—Sí, Edward. Soy tuya por el tiempo que me quieras.

Él sonrió y la abrazó con fuerza, rodando al mismo tiempo mientras seguían unidos de la manera más íntima. Ella se apoyó en la parte superior de él, a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo mientras sus dedos se movían en movimientos largos sobre su espalda y hasta su culo, apretando sus mejillas mientras ella se retorcía.

—Es mejor que te acostumbres a mí, mi amor, porque no creo que alguna vez llegue un momento en que no te deseé. —El shock la detuvo en su mente o mientras miraba sus ojos verdes brillantes. Ella contuvo el aliento ante la mirada seria que él le devolvió—. Te amo, Bella. Te quiero siempre a mi lado.

Las lágrimas cayeron entonces. Sólo unas pocas, pero ella no podía hacer nada contra ellas. Él le secó los ojos con ternura, con sus dedos anchos y ella hizo todo lo posible para sonreírle. Estaba tan feliz, que pensó que podría estallar.

—¡Oh, Edward! Te amo demasiado. —Tirando la precaución al aire, lo besó, por primera vez iniciando la intimidad entre ellos—. ¡Te amo tanto!

Él se puso rígido en su interior otra vez, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, le estaba montando a un clímax rápido, increíblemente apasionado. Sus palabras de amor se derramaron mientras se hacía añicos en sus brazos. Haciéndolos rodar para poder controlar sus movimientos cada vez más irregulares, Edward subió encima de ella. Ella se vanaglorió de su fuerza y el control que ejercía sobre sus dos cuerpos. Él bombeaba con fuerza y rápido, llevándola a otro clímax, incluso más alto que el anterior. Ella gritó cuando llegaron a la cima juntos, en una espiral descendente, todavía juntos, abrazados fuertemente.

—Eres mi corazón, Bella. —Él respiró pesadamente en su cabello, mientras la sostenía más cerca—. Di que serás mi esposa. Por favor, mi amor. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

—Sí. Oh, sí, Edward.

Ella no pudo decir nada más, mientras las lágrimas de alegría se apoderaban de ella una vez más, pero él pareció entenderlo. La soltó lo suficiente como para que se limpiara las lágrimas de alegría con una esquina de la sábana en la cama.

—Me has hecho el más feliz de los hombres. —La besó con ternura y la introdujo en sus brazos—. Descansa ahora, amor mío.


	10. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo Ocho _**

A la mañana siguiente tuvieron un inicio tardío. Bella y Edward desayunaron en el gran salón, mientras los dragones mayores vigilaban la comida de Tony, en preparación para el largo vuelo por delante. Los dragones no necesitaban comer todos los días, pero cuando eran jóvenes y aún estaban en crecimiento, como Tony, o cuando gastaban una gran cantidad de energía en un largo vuelo, o necesitaban más combustible para el fuego. Tony se comería con alegría todos los rebaños reservados para los dragones en esta tierra bajo la guía y tutela de los mayores de su especie. Ese fue un comienzo y Bella fácilmente podía sentir la fresca emoción en Tony, a través de su vínculo, por volar y aprender de otros dragones, por primera vez en su joven vida.

Con Tony en los pastos hasta ahora felizmente persiguiendo a las ovejas, Edward se quedó en su forma humana, burlando sus sentidos y disparando sus pasiones recién despiertas. Por lo que, precisamente, llegaron tan tarde para el desayuno que casi todo el mundo ya se había marchado del gran salón para comenzar el día.

Cuando entraron a la gran sala de la mano, divertidas miradas siguieron el progreso de Bella y Edward hacia las mesas que aún mantenían algunos restos del gran desayuno comunitario. Edward y ella pudieron recoger por lo menos lo suficiente de los sabrosos platos para que los dos disfrutaran de una comida íntima.

Edward la llevó a una mesa en un rincón, donde se encontrarían fuera de la vista directa de la mayoría de los que se habían quedado en el pasillo. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, Jake y Embry los encontraron no mucho después de sentarse. Los dos caballeros se asentaron a su mesa con miradas de complicidad y sonrisas burlonas, pero fue el incontenible Jake, por supuesto, quien no pudo resistirse a expresar los pensamientos que circulaban por su mente.

—¿Una noche larga, señor? —Una ceja levantada acompañó su pregunta mientras Embry resoplaba y se echaba a reír. Edward ni siquiera dignificó la impertinencia de Jake con una respuesta, aunque Bella sintió caliente a sus mejillas con un rubor incontrolable. Jake sólo se rió y se movió hacia adelante en su asiento para volver a intentarlo.

—Sé que a menudo les resulta difícil conciliar el sueño la primera noche en un lugar extraño. Tal vez la próxima vez debes tratar con una sequía de sueño. Estoy seguro de que Leah estaría más que feliz.

—Déjalo, Jake, tú malandrín —murmuró Edward gruñón de buen grado mientras metía un fuerte brazo en los hombros de Bella—. ¿No ves que estás avergonzando a mi señora?

Jake se puso inmediatamente contrito y se volvió hacia ella.

—Sólo estoy bromeando con Edward, mi señora. Es muy bueno verlo entero y feliz. Todo nuestro pueblo está en deuda con usted por eso. —Las palabras sinceras del apuesto caballero la tocaron.

—No nos dé importancia, milady. Es a Edward a quien bromeamos. No a usted —le aseguró Embry—. Usted es demasiado bonita para atormentarla.

—Por no hablar —bromeó Jake con un brillo en sus ojos—, de que ninguno de nosotros quiere ponerse en el lado equivocado de la gran garra de su protector.

Ella leyó un auténtico respeto, cariño en sus palabras y no pudo evitarlo, sino como el caballero travieso, más viejo. Le envió una sonrisa mientras terminaba lo último de su té de la mañana.

—Tony y yo nos cuidamos el uno al otro, pero tienes razón, él está mucho mejor preparado para el papel que yo. —Ella levantó un delicado dedo de su mano sin garra y se echó a reír. Los caballeros hicieron lo mismo mientras Edward tomaba sus dedos, besándole la punta y poniéndola contra su corazón.

—Ah, pero la protección de nuestro nuevo joven amigo es aún más preciosa, porque protege su corazón. —Las palabras sensibles de Embry trajeron una inesperada lágrima a sus ojos—. Con su orientación, él ha crecido hasta convertirse en una de las almas más hermosas que he encontrado.

Jake rompió el grave estado de ánimo golpeando a su amigo en la espalda.

—Nuestra casamentera aquí está esperando que algún día nuestra pequeña Bree llame la atención del joven Tony como un compañero potencial.

Bella se quedó sin aliento.

— ¡Pero son sólo unos niños!

Embry sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa.

—Sólo unos pocos inviernos más -más rápidos que un relámpago- y serán mayores de edad. No tiene sentido no pensar en el futuro. Sería una gran cosa tener a un Dragón de Hielo en la familia, ¿no es así, Jake? —Embry se echó hacia atrás con una sonrisa de satisfacción, al parecer, pensando en el futuro, soñando con el partido triunfante como compañero de su hija dragón.

—Todo se desarrollará según la voluntad de la Madre, Embry. Ya lo sabes. —Edward reprendió al caballero con buen humor.

—Nunca está de más soñar, señor. —Embry le guiñó un ojo a Bella, haciéndola sonreír. El hombre tenía una manera tan fácil, que era difícil que no te gustara.

—Y si vas a soñar, —añadió Jake— también podrías soñar en grande, siempre lo digo. Los matones que se burlan de Bree ahora se arrepentirán un día, cuando esté unida al más grande, más feroz, más brillante y más amable dragón de la tierra.

A Bella le encantaba la forma en que Jake vislumbraba a Tony cuando creciera, y ella se inclinó sobre la angosta mesa y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla. —Ahora ¿por qué le das un beso a él y a mí no? —Embry quiso saber—. Yo soy mucho más guapo que este feo arrastrado.

Bella se guardó su respuesta con la llegada de Lady Leah.

—¿Han estado estos dos portándose mal otra vez? —preguntó Leah mientras reclamaba un asiento entre sus dos caballeros, colocando una canasta ante ella en la mesa—. Esto es para ti, Bella. Para el viaje. —Leah empujó la canasta de paja hacia ella y Bella levantó la tapa para encontrar una amplia selección de frutas, quesos, panes y dulces, todo incluido perfectamente en el interior.

—Gracias. —Bella sintió las lágrimas reuniéndose detrás de sus ojos de nuevo por la bondad de la mujer. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien había hecho cualquier cosa por ella por la bondad de su corazón. Sólo desde que Edward había entrado en su vida como un torbellino, esas cosas le habían sucedido, y estaba de todo corazón desacostumbrada a ellas—. Eres muy amable, en verdad, Lady Leah, por pensar en mi comodidad. No sé qué decir.

—Ya lo has dicho, querida. —Leah colocó una mano brevemente sobre la de Bella y se la apretó ligeramente—. Y por nada. Espero que tengamos la oportunidad de visitarte de nuevo algún día. He disfrutado de conocerte a ti y a tu precioso niño, Tony. Él crecerá para ser un buen dragón algún día.

—Y tal vez puedas considerar la posibilidad de decirle una buenas cosas sobre nuestra Bree, cuando llegue el momento. —Embry le envió un guiño burlón exagerado y ella no pudo evitar reírse.

—La belleza y el encanto de Bree hablan por sí solos, incluso ahora, —contestó ella, con lo que pensaba era buena diplomacia—. Puedes estar muy orgulloso de ella.

—Oh, lo estamos. —Jake se extendió hacia atrás, en su asiento.

Bella se maravilló de esos seres humanos que tenían tanto interés en los dragones que formaban parte de sus vidas. —Puedo ver eso, y me alegro de saber que no soy la única humana que está tan orgulloso de su bebé dragón como si fuera mi propio hijo.

—Oh, eso es natural entre las familias de las guaridas. —Leah le aseguró—, ya que todos participan en la crianza de nuestros jóvenes, ya sean cuestiones humanas o de dragón. Sam y Emily estaban tan orgullosos de nuestros hijos, Brady y Seth, cuando fueron elegidos como caballeros por Quil y Paul.

—No sabía que habían tenido hijos. —Bella se sorprendió, por cierto. A pesar de que Leah parecía más vieja, Bella no creía que la otra mujer tuviera la edad suficiente para tener dos hijos adultos que fueran ambos caballeros con compañeros dragones propios.

—Y una hija también. —Jake le guiñó un ojo—. Es la mayor y acaba de tener su primer hijo. Una niña pequeña.

—¿Son abuelos? —Bella se sorprendió.

Los tres se echaron a reír bondadosamente ante su consternación y Edward le apretó la cintura brevemente, mientras ponía la servilleta a un lado y se levantaba.

—Interesante como es, realmente necesitamos seguir adelante, y tengo que resolver algunas cosas antes de tomar mi otra forma.

Los caballeros se levantaron al instante, cuando Edward se puso de pie y Bella leyó el respeto en todas las líneas de su cuerpo hacia su nuevo amante. Una brasa ardió en su cintura mientras lo miraba, recordando la noche de descubrimientos que habían compartido. Él era un gran hombre y era obvio que sus amigos lo amaban y lo respetaban por igual. Eso decía mucho acerca de él, aunque su corazón sabía aún sin esa prueba que era un hombre maravilloso.

Los tres hombres se alejaron, hablando entre sí, dejando a Leah y a Bella para que los siguieran a un ritmo más lento. Leah se puso a caminar junto a Bella y ella pudo sentir los ojos de la mujer mayor en ella. —Él es un hombre muy especial, Bella.

—Lo sé.

—Nos hemos preguntado durante mucho tiempo cuando iba a encontrar a una mujer digna de él. Me alegro de ver que finalmente la tiene.

Bella se quedó asombrada por el tono cálido de la mujer. Se acababan de conocer, pero a Leah parecía que ella ya le gustaba. Bella no había tenido ningún amigo en su vida, a excepción de Tony, por supuesto, pero le gustaba Leah, y aunque no sabía muy bien cómo seguir, quería ser su amiga, si era posible.

—Eres muy amable, Lady Leah, —dijo en voz baja, sin saber cómo proceder—. He disfrutado mi tiempo aquí, entre tu familia y conociéndonos. Si quisiste decir lo que dijiste, me gustaría... algún día... volver para una visita.

Leah se detuvo cuando se acercaron a la zona de aterrizaje y sorprendió a Bella tirando en abrazo rápido, casi maternal.

—Eres bienvenida aquí en cualquier momento, Bella. No te preocupes. Tengo la sensación de que esto es sólo el comienzo de una amistad larga y feliz. Si no me equivoco, Edward hará que nos visites a menudo. Ama esta guarida ya que se formó aquí cuando fue un joven dragón. Es como su segunda casa.

Bella se atrevió a permitirse soñar que este cuento de hadas maravilloso en que había caído era real. Edward la amaba. Se lo había dicho. Pero, ¿podría esa felicidad realmente ser suya? No parecía posible, pero aún Lady Leah, una mujer que había llegado a respetar en gran medida, parecía creerlo.

Tal vez... sólo tal vez... así era.

Bella sintió una especie de euforia burbujeante llenar su alma ante la idea. Abrazó a Lady Leah una vez más mientras Edward le hacía una señal. Él estaba en el portal que daba a la plataforma de aterrizaje principal de la guarida y podía ver el sol de la mañana reflejado en las escamas brillantes de Tony a través de la gran abertura. Estaba con los dragones más antiguos, entrelazando su cuello con ellos en una despedida dragoniana. Aunque sabía que pronto sería hora de irse.

Edward tiró de ella a un abrazo fuerte y un beso apasionado devastador atrajo unos pocos silbidos de los caballeros que todavía estaban cerca. Bella se quedó sin aliento cuando Edward finalmente la liberó.

—Eso nos tendrá que bastar hasta que lleguemos a mi casa, —le guiñó un ojo diabólicamente y ella sintió el impacto de él en su vientre y por todo el camino abajo hasta sus pies. El hombre era potente. Eso era un hecho. La arrastró cerca para susurrarle al oído—. Cuando lleguemos al palacio, te encerraré en mis cámaras y te tendré por días. Te mostraré formas de placer que nunca imaginaste y te haré gritar de alegría. ¿Qué piensas de esa idea? —Se separó de nuevo lo suficiente como para mirarla. Su sonrisa pícara fue casi su ruina, mientras ella sentía que sus rodillas se debilitaban—. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices, mi amor?

—Yo… —Su voz graznó y tuvo que aclararse la garganta y volver a intentarlo—. Creo que es un plan maravilloso, Edward.

La sonrisa que él le concedió tenía la promesa de emociones sensuales por delante con las que sólo podía soñar.

—Piensa en mí mientras navegamos por el cielo hoy amante. Piensa en mí entre tus muslos, en tu cuerpo, en tu corazón, —sus palabras fueron bajas y rudas, solamente para sus oídos—. Mientras yo estaré pensando en tus muslos suaves y en tus blandos suspiros. Tú sostienes mi corazón, Bella. Mantenlo seguro.

—Edward —se elevó y posó sus labios junto a su oído—. ¡Te amo tanto!

Él la besó de nuevo hasta que los "gritos" de los caballeros que los rodeaban ya no pudieron ser ignorados. La separación se dio por fin, él la situó a unos metros con movimientos deliberados, obviamente difíciles, mientras los caballeros se reían de su situación. Edward tomó sus burlas con aplomo, riéndose de sí mismo tanto como lo hacían ellos, y Bella se encontró riendo con ellos, aunque su cuerpo estaba excitado con necesidad. Sólo por Edward. —Ve hacia Tony ahora, amor. Me reuniré contigo en un minuto.

Bella le apretó la mano una vez más, antes de girar y lanzarse hacia donde Tony esperaba, rodeado de otros dragones. Se sorprendió y se alegró de ver a Bree un poco más cerca de él. Su ala protectora protegía a la pequeña de los dragones más grandes que se agolpaban a su alrededor. Era como un niño reflexivo, siempre protegiendo a los más débiles o más pequeños que él. La Madre sabía que él había hecho tanto por ella una y otra vez.

Bella se acercó y vio a Tony tentativamente extendiendo su largo cuello para entrelazarlo con Bree en la despedida que le habían enseñado, mientras Emily y Sam los miraban en lo que sólo podría describirse como expresiones indulgentes. Tal vez la charla en el desayuno no fuera simple especulación. Tal vez había una atracción que, a pesar de que los dragoncillos eran demasiado jóvenes para entender lo que incluso podría llegar a ser en última instancia, una alianza de toda la vida.

A Bella no le gustaba pensar en lo que sucedería cuando Tony tuviera la edad suficiente para aparearse y formar una familia propia. No quería pensar en lo que eso significaría para ella. Estaba feliz como estaba ahora, y contenta con que cada día pasara como lo hacía sin preocupantes problemas que vinieran del mañana. Sin embargo, al ver a los dos jóvenes trenzando los cuellos tan lindamente, se preguntó si tal vez no estaría viendo un presagio del futuro.

Edward salió a su encuentro en la cornisa su forma de dragón, a fin de preservar el secreto del joven Tony y de los otros dragoncillos presente, pero Bella sabía que tarde o temprano, Tony se enteraría en el secreto de la increíble naturaleza dual de Edward. Era el secreto de Edward para contar, sin embargo, y Bella respetaba su derecho a elegir el momento y lugar.

Tony se alejó de los otros dragones e inclinó una pata delantera para que ella pudiera subir a su espalda como lo habían hecho muchas veces durante los años que habían estado juntos. Bella ajustó sus pieles, a pesar de que necesitaba cada vez menos cobertura para darle calor cuanto más al sur volaran. Ella sintió la mirada curiosa de los caballeros y sus familias, muchos de los cuales se habían reunido en la repisa de aterrizaje, al parecer para verlos despegar, al verla subir fácilmente a bordo de las anchas espaldas de Tony.

_¿Listos, amigos? _La distintiva voz de Edward sonó en su cabeza y ella supo que se dirigía a Tony también.

_¡Listo, Edward! _Tony, ansioso y feliz, respondió.

_¿Y tú, mi amor? _Edward envió las palabras sólo para ella en su vía privado. _¿Estás lista? _El ronroneo profundo en su voz implícita estaba hablando de mucho más que del vuelo.

Bella decidió ser audaz. Creo _que estoy siempre lista para ti, Edward. _

_¡Ahora eso es lo que me gusta oír! _Edward saltó en el aire con un vigor renovado después de guiñar un gran ojo esmeralda en dirección a Bella.

Ella rió y se sostuvo con fuerza mientras Tony se lanzaba al aire con alegre abandono. Los dragones detrás de ellos rugieron y pregonaron a modo de despedida, algunos volaban como guardia de honor con ellos hasta la primera etapa del viaje.

Era un día hermoso para volar.

Al atardecer se habían detenido varias veces para permitir que Tony descansara, y Bella había comido un poco de la comida que Leah había preparado cuidadosamente para ella. Edward se llevó a Tony para cazar ovejas en los pastos destinados especialmente para los dragones, velando por el dragoncillo mientras aprendía. Edward le instruyó en qué ovejas eran elegibles para la comida y los diferentes sistemas de marcado que los pastores y los agricultores utilizaban para mantener sus rebaños y manadas organizadas. Las marcas permitían a los agricultores no sólo seleccionar los animales que se dejaban de lado para los dragones, sino también para recibir el pago por cada animal de la tesorería del rey El sistema permitía a los dos, dragones y agricultores florecer, y Bella estaba impresionada por todo. Tony no sólo había aprendido los rudimentos más que rápido de los dragones más viejos en la guarida aquella mañana, sino que también parecía disfrutar de la tutela paciente de Edward acerca de las diferentes marcas en los rebaños, mientras viajaban hacia el sur. Bella se dio cuenta al observarlos que Edward era un maestro amable y generoso. Probablemente sería un maravilloso padre, se encontró pensando, dándose cuenta de que muy bien podría estar ya embarazada de su hijo.

Meditó en la sorprendente idea, mientras volvían a tomar el cielo por lo que Edward prometió sería la última etapa de su viaje.

¿Su niño sería un ser humano o un dragón? ¿O las dos cosas? Sus ojos se ensancharon ante las posibilidades. No había considerado plenamente las posibles consecuencias cuando lo había recibido en sus brazos y en su cuerpo anoche, pero la idea le calentaba por dentro al pensarlo ahora. Cuando se casaran, tendrían hijos, esperaba. Se preguntó cuántos querría él, y lo más importante, ¿serían parte dragón, capaz de cambiar como él? La idea misma de esto aturdía su mente.

Un gruñido lejano de los dragones le llamó la atención y alzó la vista a tiempo para ver dos manchas negras en la distancia creciendo más grandes de manera constante a medida que se acercaban. Ambas se resolvieron en dos dragones negros, sólo ligeramente diferentes en apariencia de Edward. Su bienvenida fue inconfundible mientras circulaban flanqueando a Edward, con sus alas moviéndose en bienvenida. El par de ellos tomaron posiciones de escolta, uno a cada lado de Edward y de Tony, aunque los dos pares de ojos verdes como gemas estaban mirando a Tony... y a Bella.

Los dos nuevos dragones negros eran como imágenes especulares entre sí y compartían rasgos con Edward también. La única diferencia real eran sus ojos verdes claros. La vieron a ella y a Tony con cuidado, pero no hicieron ningún movimiento para comunicarse que ella pudiera discernir, excepto tal vez con Edward. Podría apostar a que los tres dragones negros estaban hablando largo y tendido entre ellos. En cierto modo, era una repetición de lo que había sucedido cuando los centinelas de la Guarida del Norte los vieron venir por la frontera. Excepto, por supuesto, que en esta ocasión, sus escoltas eran dragones sin jinetes y los dragones eran puramente negros. Sabiendo lo que sabía acerca de Edward, suponía que estos dragones también podrían ser del tipo que podría cambiar de forma a hombres. Teniendo esto en cuenta, los observó especulativamente.

Estaba tan ocupada mirando a los dos nuevos dragones negros, que estuvo a punto de perder su primer vistazo del palacio real mientras pasaban sobre la última de las montañas en su camino. El castillo era enorme, aparentemente tallado en la roca viva de otra montaña. Torres se elevaban al cielo por todos los lados y pequeños caminos estaban tallados en los niveles inferiores de la montaña, serpenteando en las laderas herbosas repletas de ovejas, vacas, caballos y cultivos, y una ciudad se extendía a sus pies.

Era absolutamente impresionante.

_¿Crees que es ahí donde vive Edward? _Tony le preguntó en un tono reverente, sus palabras llegaron sólo a ella_. ¡Es incluso más grande que la guarida y nunca pensé que vería algo mejor que eso! _

_Aquí es donde vive el rey, Tony. Es el palacio real, un castillo construido en la montaña para que los dragones y las personas puedan vivir juntos allí con comodidad. _Ella había repetido un poco de lo que Edward le había dicho el día anterior. _Creo que esta es probablemente la Guarida más grande en toda Draconia. _

_Supongo que tendría que serlo si el rey vive aquí, ¿eh? _

_Sí, supongo que sí. _Ella le acarició el cuello con cariño mientras sus enormes alas agitaban a su alrededor.

Cuánto le gustaba volar con Tony. Nunca se cansaría de la magia de estar más alto que la mayoría de las aves, casi tocando las nubes. Sólo esperaba que el rey le permitiera seguir estando con Tony mientras crecía y aprendía de los dragones de esta nueva tierra. A medida que se acercaban al increíble castillo vio que las altas torres eran en realidad un poco más grandes de lo que esperaba. Cada una era lo suficientemente grande para acomodar el aterrizaje y despegue de una docena de dragones en cualquier momento. De hecho, había muchos dragones en el aire alrededor del castillo y notó unos cuantos que les esperaban en la cornisa ancha de la torre más cercana a medida que avanzaban en el aterrizaje.

Mientras los otros dragones los veían, comenzaron a trompetear saludos por todas partes. Pronto una gran campana empezó a sonar en alguna parte bajo y ella se sorprendió por la extensión de la acogida. Intelectualmente, sabía que Edward era una persona importante para el pueblo y los dragones de esta tierra, pero la cálida, alegre bienvenida todavía le sorprendía.

Los dos nuevos dragones negros se mantuvieron atrás para que Edward aterrizara primero, y luego Tony. Se pusieron detrás de Tony, casi como si se tratara de una retaguardia. Bella no pudo evitar lanzar miradas tras ella mientras desmontaba de Tony, observando a los negros gemelos verla. Si estaban tratando de intimidarla, estaban haciendo un buen trabajo.

Sentir miedo por ninguna razón pronto comenzó a molestarle. Bella enderezó los hombros mientras quitaba la mochila de viaje de la parte trasera de Tony y la dejaba caer al suelo. Frotándose los hombros casi ausentemente, se volvió para enfrentarse a los dos nuevos negros. Todavía estaban mirándola y ella había tenido suficiente de eso. Frente a ellos, Bella se puso las manos en las caderas mientras Tony estaba detrás de ella.

_Gracias por la escolta, _dijo ella beligerante en sus mentes, incluyendo con facilidad a Tony y a Edward en su discurso en silencio_, pero podéis dejar de mirarnos como si fuéramos el enemigo. Edward no nos habría traído hasta aquí si no fuéramos de fiar. _

De hecho, Edward dio un paso adelante, moviendo su gran masa corporal entre ella y los otros dragones, _ni siquiera estaría vivo si no fuera por ellos. Entonces tenemos una deuda que nunca podremos pagar, _el de la derecha dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, dragoniana. El de la izquierda parecía sorprendido que ella les hubiera hablado directamente.

_¡Eres una chica! _Dijo un momento después el de la izquierda mientras ella se quitaba la cubierta de la cabeza. Todos se rieron de su sorpresa, y si los dragones se sonrojaban, ella sabía que él lo estaba haciendo.

_El genio de la izquierda_, Edward dijo con ironía, _es mi hermano Alistair_. _Su gemelo malvado, a la derecha, es Eleazar. Por favor, disculpa su comportamiento grosero. Ya se estaban yendo. _

_¡Pero, Ed! Nunca he conocido a un dragón de hielo antes. No nos expulses ahora. _Alistair pareció recuperar su equilibrio.

Edward limitó sus palabras a Bella y a los gemelos. _Puede ser un dragón de hielo, pero es sólo un bebé, sólo cinco inviernos de edad, y nunca había visto a otro dragón antes de que me conociera hace unos días. Vayan despacio con él, niños. Tiene un corazón amable y confiado. _

Bella se emocionó al escucharlo describir a Tony con tal sentimiento. Los otros dos dragones parecieron darse cuenta de su seriedad y miraron a Tony con nuevos ojos, más amables.

_Así que no sabe nada de nosotros_. Eleazar miró al dragoncillo cansado, sus escamas de hielo brillaban con los últimos rayos del sol poniente.

_No. Todavía no. _Edward confirmó. _Pero Bella lo sabe. _Su largo cuello giró hacia ella, sus ojos la miraron con reflejos esmeralda.

_¿Bella? _Eleazar solicitó, con su voz teñida de interés.

_Princesa Isabella de Kent, si no me equivoco, _Edward confirmó, sorprendiéndola con el extraño título, _mi prometida._ Un silencio de asombro se encontró con su anuncio y Bella comenzó a sentirse incómoda, pero se quedó con la columna recta y trató de no dejar que se viera su malestar.

_Edward, _Eleazar empezó, sólo para ser cortado por Alistair.

_¡Eso es genial! _Su alegría era tan real, que Bella se empezó a relajar.

_Felicidades, Edward y para usted, milady. _El tono de Eleazar fue más grave.

_Tony no sabe nada de eso aún _dijo Bella rápidamente mientras la gran cabeza de su bebé de plata se asomaba encima de su hombro. Ella le dio unas palmaditas y le acarició las mejillas, sonriendo mientras él embestía en su afecto.

_Soy Tony. _Él estaba claramente cansado de su largo vuelo ese día, pero quería conocer a los nuevos dragones. Se hicieron las presentaciones rápidamente y luego Edward lideró la partida por un pasillo ancho, de pendiente, que conducía a una cornisa interior. Bella volvió a montar para un vuelo rápido hacia abajo dentro de las paredes interiores magníficas del notable castillo.

Edward había recogido el paquete de Bella con una pata delantera y la sostenía ahora que lideraba el grupo fuera de la repisa, en una espiral hacia abajo en círculos amplios a un patio interior bien protegido. Bella desmontó de nuevo y estuvo encantada de inmediato por la caída de agua fluía en un lado de la corte aislada.

Edward pasó a través de un amplio conjunto de puertas dobles abiertas por dos criados atentos mientras se acercaba. Tony tuvo que agachar un poco la cabeza, pero una vez dentro del enorme corredor, él caminó cómodamente entre los dragones más pequeños. Tapices decorativos de todos los colores colgaban aquí y allá en las paredes y los pisos estaban pulidos y lisos y eran de piedra natural. Bella quedó impresionada por la opulencia subestimada del enorme pasillo, pero la suite en la que entró un momento después, en verdad le quitó el aliento. Al igual que la guarida que había visitado en el norte, contaba con un gran hoyo ovalado con arena que irradiaba calor. Tony saltó con alegre deleite mientras Edward le decía que se trataba de su habitación durante el tiempo que permaneciera en el castillo. Él comenzó a rodar alrededor, puliendo sus escamas de la forma en que los dragones en la guarida le habían enseñado, por un brillo cegador.

¡_Y pensé que era brillante antes! _Alistair comentó mientras lo miraba con indulgencia. En unos momentos, estaba tan limpio y brillante como un cristal pulido.

Bella se acercó al borde del foso de arena, y se sentó en la repisa cerca de la gran cabeza de Tony. Él estaba tan cansado, estaba casi dormido mientras le dejaba que le acariciara detrás de las crestas de los ojos, gruñendo un poco más de placer.

—Duérmete, bebé. Estás a salvo aquí y vamos a estar cerca. —Ella miró a Edward por su confirmación.

_Bella debe bañarse y comer, pero mis hermanos se quedarán cerca por si necesitas algo, Tony. Si deseas a Bella, sólo dile a uno de ellos y la traeré de vuelta, ¿está bien? _

_Muy bien, Edward. _Tony dijo adormilado en torno a un bostezo de humo. _Buenas noches. _

—Buenas noches, cariño. Felices sueños. —Bella dejó de acariciarlo mientras Tony se quedaba dormido.

_Espero que uno de vosotros esté con él en todo momento. Él es muy especial para Bella y para mí, y nunca ha vivido en otro lugar, excepto en cautiverio o en una cueva fría, con nieve hasta hace unos días. _

_Pobrecito_, Eleazar dijo en voz baja mientras miraba al dragoncillo dormir. _Vamos a cuidar de él, Ed. Ve a cuidar de tu mujer. _

_Que pronto será nuestra hermana, _Alistair añadió con una sonrisa. ¡_Mierda caliente, Ed! Te mueves rápidamente._ Edward bajó su cabeza de dragón para lamerle el cuello con su lengua delgada y ella chilló, golpeándolo con fuerza en broma. _Cuando uno ve lo que quiere, hay pocas razones para vacilar. _

_Hablas como el tirano que eres_. Eleazar gruñó humeante, mientras se reían de su hermano.

_Cuida tu lengua o te haré tirar al calabozo. _

_¿No sería mejor llevarla a ella allí? Sería mucho más divertido, estoy seguro_. Alistair le hizo un guiño con un brillante y verde ojo hacia ella escandalizándola y tuvo que reír a pesar de que no entendía muy bien la broma. Hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Edward más tarde que era tan gracioso de las mazmorras. De lo que sabía de la mazmorra de hielo de Aro, no era para nada gracioso, pero tal vez las costumbres eran diferentes aquí en esta tierra.

Dejaron a Tony a la tutela de sus hermanos, pero cuando ella esperaba a Edward para sacarla de la gran habitación, en lugar de eso él la llevó a una de las habitaciones más pequeñas adyacentes a la del arenero del dragón. La única diferencia real de diseño de esta suite de las de la Guarida del Norte que Bella podía ver era que las habitaciones abiertas al arenero aquí tenían puertas con adornos tallados que podían ser fácilmente cerradas para asegurar la privacidad.

Edward cerró la puerta con un movimiento decisivo de su cola, tomándose sólo un momento antes de cambiar a su forma humana, que no llevaba nada en absoluto. Bella contuvo el aliento ante su magnificencia. No creía que alguna vez se acostumbrara al cuerpo bello de su guerrero.

Él la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. Sus labios se encontraron con los suyos en un beso hambriento que duró largos momentos, mientras comenzaba a tirar de su ropa. Cuando la dejó respirar, ella estaba jadeando al ver el intenso fuego que se encendía con tanta rapidez entre ellos.

—He estado queriendo hacer esto todo el día. Ella se rió, mientras sus grandes manos tanteaban los cierres pequeños en su túnica y pantalones. Le quitó sus manos en broma, ella misma hizo el trabajo, pero él no la dejó sola, tirando de la túnica por su cabeza incluso antes de que la última atadura se hubiera deshecho.

Él plantó besos mordisqueando en la piel expuesta, comenzando a partir de su estómago y trabajando su camino hacia sus pechos, haciendo una pausa para calmar las puntas rojizas con movimientos largos de su lengua húmeda. Bella se estremeció y jadeó mientras él la complacía, deseándolo aún más ahora que conocía la felicidad que podía traerle.

Él empujó sus pantalones por sus piernas y levantó la cabeza, levantándola en sus brazos mientras ella salía de la maraña de ropa. La recogió y la puso en la piscina de piedra tallada. Ésta estaba llena y esperando por ellos. El agua estaba tibia, pero mientras él ponía la mano en ella y le guiñaba un ojo, ésta se calentó rápidamente.

—A veces es bueno ser un dragón. —Su sonrisa diabólica se burló de ella mientras cogía una bandeja de una mesa y la colocaba en el borde ancho de la piscina de piedra.

—Ese es un buen truco, Edward. ¿Por qué no entras en el agua y me calientas un poco más? —No podía creer que hubiera dicho esas atrevidas palabras, pero las llamas brotadas de sus ojos fueron suficiente recompensa por su audacia. Sabía que estaba ansioso, pero se movía lentamente por alguna razón. Él se sentó en el borde de piedra y levantó una olla de dulces sales a base de hierbas aromáticas, las tiró al agua con un pequeño florecimiento, con una expresión suave en sus rasgos duros.

—Sé que después de anoche, y el largo viaje de esta mañana, tienes que estar un poco adolorida. —Agregó una mezcla de aceite calmante en el agua caliente que al instante calmó un poco su piel erosionada. Había sido sólo un poco duro con ella la noche anterior, pero había amado cada momento. Sin embargo, sus pezones y el dolor persiste entre sus muslos no eran nada en comparación con el fuego de su deseo. Lo deseaba. No, lo necesitaba. Era un requisito emocional, un dolor físico, que lo tomara en su cuerpo y le expresara el amor en su corazón, en la forma en que le había enseñado.

—No estoy tan mal, —insistió ella, moviendo la mano fuera del agua para descansarla audazmente en lo alto de su muslo—. Entra en el agua, Edward Estoy lo suficientemente bien para lo que ambos queremos.

—No, mi amor. —Él se inclinó para besarla dulcemente antes de llegar a otro vial de colores en la bandeja—. Este es mi momento para cuidar de ti. —Derramó una pequeña porción de jabón con un dulce aroma en la corona de la cabeza y creó espuma con movimientos suaves y circulares con sus dedos grandes en su mata de pelo castaño rojizo.

—Nadie me ha lavado el pelo antes. Bueno, no desde mi madre, cuando era una niña. Eso se siente tan bien.

Sus ojos se cerraron mientras él se reía entre dientes, instándola a inclinarse hacia atrás contra su duro muslo. Se dejó llevar mientras le acariciaba el pelo y más abajo por el cuello y los hombros, relajándola tan a fondo que tembló un poco cuando él se detuvo para enjuagar el jabón a base de hierbas fragantes.

Cuando su pelo estuvo limpio y libre de espuma, la instó a avanzar un poco en el saliente de piedra tallada a un lado de la bañera. Con una pequeña salpicadura, él entró en el agua detrás de ella, tirando de sus caderas hacia atrás para establecerse en la cuna de la suya. Ella sintió su dureza contra su trasero, estableciéndose en su unión como si perteneciera allí. El pensamiento la calentó. Era nueva en el amor, pero sabía sin duda que deseaba a Edward junto a ella, dentro de ella, tan a menudo como fuera posible, por el resto de sus días. Él formaba parte de ella ahora, incluso después del poco tiempo juntos. Simplemente era así. No había ninguna sombra de duda en su mente.

Él empezó a frotar sus hombros y más abajo con un resbaladizo jabón a base de hierbas, indagando en los músculos que lo necesitaban como si conociera su cuerpo mejor de lo que ella misma hacía. Rió al darse cuenta de que probablemente lo hacía. Él había llegado a dominar su cuerpo con tanta facilidad y tan bien, que respondería a su ligero tacto.

—¿Qué estás pensando que pones una expresión soñadora en tu cara tan bonita? —Sus palabras soplaron en su oído mientras se recostaba contra su pecho musculoso, con un suspiro.

—Estaba pensando en lo bueno que eres en esto.

—No voy a reclamar un montón de práctica. Nunca he querido mimar a una mujer como lo hago contigo.

—¿Por qué no? —Ella se extendió sinuosamente en su contra mientras le acariciaba el cuerpo.

Él se encogió de hombros. —Ninguna otra mujer me ha importado tanto así antes.

Ella se acurrucó contra él más profundamente, sonriendo.

—Aunque no me gusta oírte hablar de todas las otras mujeres que has tenido, puedo sentir un elogio en alguna parte, así que estás perdonado.

Él se rió entre dientes mientras le cubría los pechos, yendo lentamente a sus pezones ligeramente enrojecidos, frotándolos con el compuesto a base de hierbas relajantes, haciendo que se sintieran mejor. De hecho, todo su cuerpo se sintió mejor con su toque. Pensó que sentía un leve cosquilleo de energía curativa también, pero rechazó la idea en su mente mientras él iba más abajo, distrayéndola.

—Soy de sangre real, cariño. Las mujeres se han estado lanzando en mi camino por un largo tiempo, y voy a admitir que tomé sus ofrecimientos con más frecuencia de la que probablemente debería haberlo hecho. Pero nunca he sentido con ninguna mujer lo que siento por ti, y te puedo prometer esto, nunca tocaré a otra mujer mientras vivamos. Sólo tú, Isabella, mi amor, para el resto de nuestros días.

La besó en el hombro entonces, deslizando sus manos en el agua tibia, acariciando suavemente su piel tierna. Ella se movió más cerca de él mientras buscaba sus puntos más sensibles.

—Edward. —Su nombre dejó sus labios en un gemido entrecortado mientras sus dedos se deslizaban en los pliegues en el vértice de sus muslos—. Edward, por favor.

—¿Me deseas, mi amor? ¿Puedes tomarme? No quiero hacerte daño.

Ella se dio la vuelta en el agua para enfrentarse a él, permitiendo que sus piernas flotaran alrededor de su cintura mientras se quedaba a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo duro.

—Te deseo, Edward. —Le sostuvo la mirada con la suya—. Te amo.

Gimiendo, él la apretó con fuerza, llevando su boca a la suya en un beso apasionado, ardiente. Del agua que los rodeaba salió vapor mientras sus temperaturas se elevaban, el dragón despertó en su alma para unirse una vez más con su pareja.

—Eres tan perfecta para mí en todos los sentidos, —la puso de espaldas sobre un brazo fuerte mientras su mano se adentraba en el agua, aumentando su excitación cada vez más alta.

—Por favor, Edward, no me hagas esperar más. Te necesito ahora.

—Como mi señora desee.

Edward le dio la vuelta en el agua, posicionándola contra una de las repisas talladas sin problemas, de espalda y con su parte trasera frente a él. Ella lo miró por encima del hombro con una mirada inquisitiva, pero él acarició sus hombros y movió su cuerpo tal como quería. Él se adelantó en el agua, salpicando a lo largo de su espalda, con la superficie jugando con sus pezones colgando, y ella se movió para meterlos y sacarlos de la calidez del agua.

Después de unos momentos más de su tortura juguetona, conduciendo su pasión más alta, él se colocó en su entrada y empujó lentamente pero con firmeza en su interior. Gimió mientras él se deslizaba hasta la mitad, con la ternura de su cuerpo recién excitado olvidado en el éxtasis de su posesión. Él se salió un poco y luego se empujó de nuevo. El deslizamiento del agua y su propia humedad la ayudaron a deslizarse en el interior, tomándolo en su totalidad.

—¿Cómo se siente? —Él hizo una pausa para preguntarle, con sus manos acariciando su espalda con amor.

—No te detengas.

Su exclamación sin aliento pareció despertar su pasión. Él comenzó a moverse con mayor velocidad y profundidad, meciéndose en ella por su espalda y golpeando un punto en su interior que envió a sus sentidos tambaleándose. Él se apoderó de ella por completo, exigiendo una respuesta de su cuerpo que se retorcía y que no sabía que podía dar. Empezó a golpear hacia atrás, en contra de él, disfrutando de la frescura del aire en su torso, de la vuelta caliente del agua en sus pechos y más abajo, y de la plenitud de su increíble poder, dentro de su núcleo.

—Córrete conmigo, mi amor, vente conmigo ahora.

Sus palabras la estimularon, rompiendo la ola que había estado creciendo hasta que ella gritó, lamentándose. Su liberación llegó una y otra vez. Ella sintió que él irrumpía en su interior, con su esencia caliente disparándose en su seno, calentándola hasta la médula. Cuando sus rodillas amenazaron con derrumbarse, sus fuertes brazos llegaron alrededor de su cintura para sostenerlo en su inferior apretada contra él mientras él jadeaba una vez más.

—Edward —jadeó mientras un enorme orgasmo la envolvía. —Bella, mi amor. —Le besó la oreja, mordiéndola suavemente en el lóbulo, y enviándole una nueva oleada de placer mientras seguía bombeando, más suave ahora, en ella.

La abrazó por largos momentos mientras el placer decrecía, luego poco a poco se disipó. Bella era como ninguna mujer que hubiera conocido antes. Lograba una respuesta desde el interior de su alma, de su corazón, de su ser mismo, y la satisfacción que encontraba con ella era mayor que todo lo que había soñado jamás que pudiera existir. Ella era su pareja perfecta, su compañera, su reina.

Salió de su cuerpo lentamente, extrañamente satisfecho cuando ella protestó por la pérdida de su pene con un pequeño gemido. Sentado en el borde de la piscina de piedra, la tiró a sus brazos, cerrándolos fuerte a su alrededor. Nunca la dejaría ir, nunca renunciaría a ella. Era la suya.

_Maldita sea, Ed. Ella es hermosa. _

Edward miró hacia arriba para encontrar a su hermano, Jasper, de pie en las sombras de la habitación. Esta cámara de baño estaba diseñada con dos entradas, una desde el arenero y otra desde la sala de los siervos. Supo por instinto que entrada había usado su hermano, acertadamente llamado el Príncipe de los espías.

_Ella es mía. _

Edward sabía que una simple advertencia sería suficiente. Jasper y él tenían sólo un año de diferencia de edad y eran muy buenos amigos. Habían sido compañeros en travesuras de niños y habían compartido muchas hazañas cuestionables como adolescentes y jóvenes guerreros. Incluso habían compartido mujeres una o dos veces más de lo que deberían haberlo hecho, pero entonces, no había conocido a una mujer que le importara más que como sólo una noche de alivio sexual.

Hasta ahora._ ¿Ella es la elegida, entonces? _Jasper le preguntó, ladeando la cabeza a la mujer que todavía no sabía de su presencia.

Edward le acarició el pelo, acomodándola contra su hombro, observando sus ojos cerrados, la somnolencia y su expresión de ensueño. Era tan hermosa.

_La amo, Jazz. _Edward sabía que Jasper comprendía la importancia de esa declaración. _Será mi reina. _

_Eso ya lo había oído. _Jasper asintió, con una sonrisa en sus ojos brillantes, _sólo quería verlo por mí mismo. _

_¿Has tenido un buen vistazo? _La burla en su tono le aseguró a Jasper que no estaba enojado por su espionaje.

_Más que suficiente, mi señor_, Jasper bromeó, y Edward supo que no había resentimientos en ambos lados. _Os dejo entonces. _

_Quédate. Te presentaré. _

Jasper pareció sorprendido. ¿_Crees que ella estará bien con eso? Está desnuda después de todo. La mayoría de las mujeres no ven con buenos ojos el conocer a su nuevo cuñado por primera vez mientras están en el baño después de una dura follada. _

_Creo que te sorprenderás. Ella sigue siendo nueva en esto, pero después de un tiempo, creo que estará apta para todo lo que pueda pedirle. Ya sé que es un hecho que le gusta ser observada_. Edward le acarició los hombros, cambiándola en su regazo. Sus ojos se abrieron y él la besó larga y profundamente.

—Maldita sea, Ed, es caliente, ¿no? —silbó Jasper entre dientes, deliberadamente alertando de su presencia.

Edward se echó hacia atrás, midiendo su reacción. Ella parecía sorprendida y un poco nerviosa, pero sin miedo. A él le gustaba eso. —Cariño, éste es mi hermano, Jasper. —La miró de cerca mientras hacía las presentaciones. La llama en sus ojos mientras Jasper se adelantaba para estar cerca de la ancha piscina indicaba su entusiasmo y tal vez una pizca de miedo—. Jazz , esta es Bella.

Jazper tomó la mano de Bella desde el borde de la piscina y se la llevó a sus labios, besando sus nudillos con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ella se estremeció ante el guiño de Jasper. El hombre era devastadoramente guapo en una especie de manera desenfadada, y sus ojos, que eran verdes profundos como la avellana de la turmalina en vez del verde esmeralda de Edward. Sin embargo, la semejanza entre los dos hermanos era fácil de ver. Ambos eran altos, musculosos y tenían rasgos firmes que hablaban de la fuerza tanto de cuerpo como de carácter.

—El placer es todo mío. Felicidades, hermano. —La mirada sabedora de Jasper le recorrió el cuerpo, o al menos lo que podía ver del agua jabonosa—. Tu compañera es encantadora y, según todos los informes, una mujer extraordinaria.

—¿Qué están diciendo acerca de ella, Jazz?

La pregunta perezosa de Edward invitaba a su hermano a quedarse y a charlar. Bella se sorprendió, pero mientras Edward la acariciaba bajo el agua, sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba con la idea de dos hombres que observaran sus reacciones. Se sorprendió de su realización, tanto como lo había hecho en la Guarida del Norte, cuando todos los caballeros habían estado observando.

Jasper se sentó con negligencia en el borde ancho de la piscina de piedra, pasando los dedos de una mano perezosamente a través del agua. Su mano se acercó, pero nunca tocó su piel. Sin embargo, la idea hizo que sus pezones se levantaran por la atención.

—Dicen que eres una domadora de dragones y algunos claman que eres una mujer salvaje, pero otros hablan de cómo te robó el corazón con su magia norteña. El consenso general es que te mantendrá en vilo y te hará el más feliz de los hombres, en el dormitorio y fuera de él. Los rumores del norte dicen que es aventurera sexual. —Bella exclamó y Jasper le hizo un guiño a su audacia—, y responde muy bien a ti. Veo que esa parte, al menos, es verdad.

Edward deslizó sus manos sobre sus pechos posesivamente, haciendo que cupieran en sus manos y apretándolos, mostrando sus pezones excitados. El fuego dentro de ella fue subiendo cada vez más, quemando más violentamente mientras los ojos del Príncipe Jasper seguían cada movimiento.

—No tienes idea, Jazz.

La risa burlona de Edward hizo que sus ojos se abrieran mucho. Se tomó un momento para darle un beso profundo, girándola en sus brazos para abrazarla más apretadamente. Ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, mientras los hombres hablaban. Edward acarició su piel, con sus manos tanteándola por todas partes, él y su hermano discutían los planes del viaje. Ella oyó débilmente a Jasper decir que se iba de inmediato a la nueva Guarida de la frontera y más allá de las tierras, pero los dedos atrevidos de Edward la distrajeron, hundiéndose profundamente en su canal, mientras trataba desesperadamente de evitar su jadeo.

Oyó la risa Jasper y sus ojos se abrieron, con su cabeza vuelta para ver el fuego en los ojos del príncipe dragón. El mismo fuego ardía en los ojos de Edward y en su propia alma.

—Edward.

Su súplica rasgada susurró íntimamente, mientras Edward la acariciaba más. Jasper se puso de pie mientras Edward la cambiaba en su regazo, llevando su pene hasta ella, mientras observaba a su hermano. El shock de eso la hizo gemir mientras ella se cubría el rostro en el cuello tenso de su amante.

—Fóllala bien, Ed, —ella oyó decir a Jasper en voz baja—. Te lo dejo así.

—Buena caza, Jazz —gruñó Edward cuando comenzó a introducirse dentro y fuera de su estrecho canal. Sintió la mirada de Jasper permanecer en ellos durante bastante tiempo antes de que finalmente se fuera, pero en ese momento, ella había ido demasiado lejos en su placer para realmente notarlo.


	11. Chapter 9

**__****_Capítulo Nueve _**

—¿Me veo bien? —Bella alisó la fina tela de su vestido sobre sus curvas, comunicando nerviosismo con cada uno de sus gestos nerviosos.

—Estás hermosa. —Edward la estrujo más cerca y la besó suavemente en la frente—. Ellos te amarán tanto como yo. —Él sintió su nerviosismo mientras temblaba en sus brazos—. ¿Estás lista?, o ¿necesitas un momento?

Bella tomo un hondo respiro mientras él daba un paso atrás. Cuadró sus hombros y miró hacia adelante a su objetivo: el ornamentado arco que llevaba a la sala del trono. —Estoy lista.

Edward asintió decididamente y la guió por el gran portal. Era lo suficientemente grande como para que, al menos, dos dragones caminasen juntos. Estaba tan orgulloso de ella mientras caminaba, recta y sin miedo a su lado. Sería una gran adquisición para su país y su pueblo. Su corazón, su coraje y su sentido del honor estaban arraigados profundamente en la adorable y cariñosa mujer que era. Todas esas cualidades, y su rápido sentido del humor y su aun más rápido ingenio, le hacían amarla. Ella sería precisamente el tipo de esposa que necesitaba y la mujer correcta para ser la madre de sus hijos. Sin mencionar el hecho de que la deseaba por encima de cualquier otra mujer que hubiese conocido. Hacer esos niños no supondría dificultades. Ninguna dificultad en absoluto.

Un fuerte jadeo sonó desde su derecha y él se volvió para encontrar a una adorable mujer mayor y a una mujer más joven, hecha a su imagen. Ambas estaban llorando mientras miraban a Bella. Él siguió sus miradas hasta la belleza a su lado y vio que estaba blanca como el papel, con sus magníficos ojos abiertos, jadeando en estado de shock.

Él le frotó la espalda. —Todo está bien, cariño. Respira, Bella. Ella hipó un poco, sonriéndole una fracción de segundo antes de que su mirada se dirigiese de nuevo a las dos mujeres que esperaban a pocos metros de distancia. La columna de Bella se tensó bajo la mano que la acariciaba y ella dio un paso adelante.

—¿Es usted...? —Ella vaciló, moviéndose lentamente hacia la mujer más joven que se movía a su encuentro. —¿Te llamas Rose?

La muchacha sonrió ampliamente. —No desde que era pequeña. Mi nombre es Rosalie pero mis hermanas mayores solían llamarme Rose. ¿Cuál de ellas eres?

—Soy Bella.

—¡Isabella! —La mujer mayor jadeó fuerte mientras sus lágrimas caían—. Mi bebé.

La muchacha más joven le tendió la mano y Bella la tomó. Se sintió atraída hacia la mujer mayor. Ambas estaban temblando de emoción.

—¿Mamá?

—¡Sí, mi querida niña! —La mujer la estrecho en los brazos, abrazándola fuertemente por un jubiloso largo tiempo. Rosalie las abrazó a las dos, uniéndose en un lloroso abrazo de grupo.

Edward se unió a los cuatro caballeros que estaban de pie a un lado, observando. Conocía a la mayoría de ellos bastante bien y estrechó la mano de Demetri y de Emmet, deteniéndose un momento junto a los hombres mayores para renovar su acercamiento con Lord Phil, antes de Skithdron, y su nuevo compañero de combate, el general Charlie Swan.

—Lord Phil, te he echado de menos, —dijo Edward con una sonrisa genuina—. Felicidades por su boda, y a ti, Lord Phil. —Se volvió hacia el hombre extranjero—. Quiero que sepas que Draconia te da las gracias por tus acciones al pasarte a nuestro lado. Mi hermano Jasper, me dio los informes detallados de tus acciones y de todo lo que arriesgaste para mantener a nuestro pueblo y a nuestros dragones de la masacre. Tienes mi agradecimiento personal, Sir, y si alguna vez necesitas un favor. Solo pídelo.

—Gracias, señor.

Phil tenía una sonrisa cálida y generosa y Edward recordó al antiguo embajador. Edward le había conocido cuando él era apenas un muchacho, observando la corte desde las orillas. Siempre le había gustado el extranjero desenfadado y lo había echado de menos cuando se marchó a casa después de varios años en la corte de su padre.

—Así que supongo que los cuatro son príncipes consortes ahora, —dijo Edward con una sonrisa burlona—. Bienvenidos a la familia real.

Emmet le dio una tímida sonrisa. —No tenía idea de que nuestra Rosalie fuera una princesa cuando Benjamin y yo la encontramos en el bosque. A esa cosa del "príncipe consorte", será difícil acostumbrarse, señor.

Todos los hombres se rieron de eso, y un momento después, las mujeres se unieron a ellos, aun con sus ojos un poco húmedos, pero sus rostros estaban iluminados con grandes sonrisas felices. Rosalie se movió para pararse entre sus dos caballeros, atrayéndolos hacia adelante para que conocieran a su hermana recién encontrada.

—Este es Emmet, —indicó al caballero de cabello más oscuro a su derecha—, y este es Demetri. —Era más serio y de pelo rubio—. Son mis compañeros.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron mientras sus labios se curvaban con una sonrisa. —¿Casada ya? Qué bien hermanita.

Los hombres se rieron y Emmet le guiñó el ojo a Demetri, ambos se movieron al mismo tiempo para colocar dos sonoros besos en las mejillas de Bella al mismo tiempo. Sus movimientos coordinados hicieron reír a todos. —Bienvenida a casa, Princesa Isabella, —dijo Emmet cuando se retiró, poniendo un fuerte brazo alrededor de su esposa, mientras Demetri colocaba una mano alrededor de la cadera desde el otro lado.

—¿Princesa? —Bella miró a Edward—. No soy realmente una princesa.

Edward se acercó a ella, poniendo un fuerte brazo alrededor de su cintura y acercándola.

—De hecho, eres una princesa, por derecho de sangre. La Casa de Ken, tu casa, mi amor, es de sangre real y verdadera, lo que significa que todos los miembros de la línea de Kent son considerados príncipes o princesas del reino. Tú, tu madre y tus hermanas se ganaron el título de princesas al nacer. —Le apretó con fuerza, sabiendo que lo que diría a continuación vendría como una conmoción—. Pero cuando te cases conmigo, serás reina.

— ¿Qué? —Ella se quedó sin aliento en sus brazos y él apretó su abrazo un poco, para confortarla y darle su apoyo.

—Yo soy el rey, corazón, y serás mi reina.

— ¡Dulce Madre de Todos!

Antes de que pudiera desmayarse, Bella sintió un suave toque en la parte trasera de la cabeza y un pequeño pico de energía curativa que fluía dentro de ella, manteniéndola sobre sus pies firmemente en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que su madre se había acercado para impedir que se desmayara con un rápido toque curativo. Recordó esa cosquilleante y cálida sensación de su juventud.

—Gracias. —Sus ojos se giraron de nuevo a Edward, de hecho el rey Edward, sintiendo desmayarse de nuevo, pero tragó para no ceder a la sensación—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Te lo estoy diciendo ahora. —Él sonrió de una manera totalmente masculina y segura que hizo que sus entrañas cosquillearan. —Quiero decir antes de ahora. —Ella se apartó un poco de él—. ¿No crees que estaría interesada en saber que Tony y yo tratábamos con un rey? —Alzó la voz con cada palabra, así como su pánico—. ¡Estrellas! Edward, ¿cómo podrías siquiera considerar pedirme que me case? Soy una esclava fugitiva. No sé nada de ser una reina o una princesa para el caso.

Él trató de calmarla, pasando una gran mano suavemente sobre su cabello. Sus ojos eran tan amorosos, tan cariñosos, y se sentía tan segura en sus brazos, pero aun así el pánico se elevó.

—Sin embargo, eres una princesa, y serás mi reina. —Su voz tenía un tono bajo, solo para sus oídos, por lo que parecía—. Te amo, Bella. No hay otra mujer en este mundo para mí. Si no te casas conmigo, viviré mis días solo. No me condenarías a esa miseria cuando podemos ser tan felices juntos, ¿verdad? —La abrazó, susurrándole al oído—. Te necesito, Bella. Sólo a ti. Por favor, no tengas miedo.

Todos sus argumentos se desmoronaron ante su necesidad. Ella sintió que su gran cuerpo temblaba ligeramente contra ella. ¡Lo amaba tanto!

Suavemente, ella se acercó y lo besó en la mandíbula, y luego en la mejilla. —No creo que pueda manejar ser reina, —dijo suavemente—, pero quiero estar contigo, Edward. No creo que pudiera vivir sin ti ahora.

Él la abrazó y ella se dio cuenta de la gente que los observaba. Haciéndose hacia atrás, un ligero rubor coloreó sus mejillas.

—Um... —Ella miró a su alrededor, con una tímida expresión, y Edward se rió de su vacilación.

Él se dio la vuelta, manteniendo un brazo sobre sus hombros cuando se enfrentó al grupo una vez más. —No te avergüences, pequeña, somos tu familia. —La voz de su madre fue tan cálida, tan acogedora, que Bella sintió que sus lágrimas comenzaban otra vez, pero no las dejaría salir.

—Nunca pensé que tendría una familia otra vez. —Sin su consentimiento, le tembló la voz y Edward la apretó por los hombros.

—Bueno, ahora tendrás más familia de la que nunca hubieses esperado, mi amor. —Los ojos de Edward brillaron mientras la miraba—. Justo aquí, tenemos a dos pares de caballeros y sus compañeros dragones se encuentran fuera, familiarizándose con nuestro hijo, Tony.

—¿Tony? —preguntó uno de los caballeros mayores que flanqueaban a su madre. Tenía los ojos amables y le gustaba el amor y el respeto en su mirada y sus modales mientras estaba de pie tan cerca de su madre.

Ella habría explicado quien era Tony, pero Edward la detuvo con un dedo sobre sus labios y una sonrisa burlona. —No, creo que tienen que ver esto por sí mismos. —Inclinó la cabeza a un lado como si estuviera escuchando algo que sólo él pudiera oír y se dio cuenta de que probablemente se estuviera comunicando con sus hermanos—. Estarán aquí en breve. Mientras tanto, —se volvió hacia el par de caballeros mayores—, aún no has sido presentada a tus nuevos padrastros.

Ella jadeó cuando se dio cuenta de las implicaciones de sus palabras. Recordaba solo vagamente a su propio padre. Había muerto cuando ella y su gemela eran aún pequeñas, pero estos dos hombres, uno a cada lado de su madre, sonreían y parecían amables. También eran feroces guerreros, no eran viejos, pero sus ojos tenían una sabiduría tranquila que podía respetar.

El de la cicatriz en el rostro dio un paso adelante. —Soy Charlie. —Tomó su mano con la suya, dándole un cálido apretón de bienvenida. Una sonrisa cambió su rostro de feroz a amistoso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. Y este es Phil

. —Entregó su mano al otro hombre, que era espectacularmente guapo de una forma libertina. —Eres tan adorable como tu madre y tu bonita hermana. —Phil le guiñó el ojo mientras le besaba la mano con gallardía. A ella le cayeron bien ambos hombres y le gustó aun más la forma en que trataban a su madre.

—Me casé con ellos dos, —dijo Renne con un asomo de rubor en su bonito rostro—, hace poco tiempo. —Se movió entre los dos hombres y los dos pusieron un brazo a su alrededor amorosamente—. ¿Te acuerdas del dragón del que te solía contar historias cuando eras pequeña? Su nombre era…

—¡Esme! —Lana hiló con una sonrisa—. Recuerdo las historias que solías contarnos. Los cuentos de las aventuras de Lady Esme y de cómo montabas su pie cuando apenas comenzabas a caminar. Creo que por eso nunca tuve realmente miedo de Tony. —Se volvió a Edward con una luz alegre en sus ojos, pero su atención fue capturada por la entrada de lo que parecía una larga fila de dragones.

Estaba fascinada por sus colores y brillos, así como por su tamaño. Eran más grandes que Tony, pero no por mucho. Estos eran dragones adultos, lo sabía, y cada uno se detuvo frente a ella, formando un semicírculo alrededor de ella y Edward. Sus cabezas se inclinaron con respeto cuando Edward asintió a cada uno, y sus ojos como joyas se fijaron en ella.

—Mi amor, este es el resto de tu familia. Claire, compañera de Demetri. —Indicó a una adorable hembra dragón dorada con reflejos rojizos, luego se movió a un dragón azul—verde brillante a su lado—. Y su compañero, Benjamin, socio de Emmet. —Ella los saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza. Probablemente debería haber hecho una reverencia o inclinarse, pero Edward aún la tenía sujeta por los hombros y no parecía querer dejarla ir—. Este es Carlisle, compañero se Phil, —señaló a un dragón de cobre brillante, y luego a la hembra azul—verde a su lado— y esta es su compañera, Esme, socia de Charlie.

—¡Esme! —Bella miró a su madre para confirmarlo y fue recompensada con su radiante sonrisa mientras su cabeza asentía—. Lady Esme, mi madre nos contó acerca de ti cuando éramos niñas. ¡Mamá dijo que solía llevarle melones de la huerta de su familia! Esme se lamió las mejillas con un brillo en los ojos. —_Y eran muy sabrosos también. _

Una conmoción desde la arcada principal atrajo todas las miradas hacia dos negros dragones gemelos siendo seguidos por un resplandecientemente brillante dragón de cristal. Ella oyó los jadeos de sorpresa de su nueva familia con una pizca de orgullo. Edward tenía razón acerca de la agitación que Tony causaría, y ella estaba tan orgullosa de él, que podía estallar. Si había una cosa que había hecho bien en su vida, era él.

Edward la soltó mientras se movía para interceptar a su amigo. Tony estaba jugando a perseguir las colas de los dragones negros y estaba pasando un buen rato haciéndolo, por lo que ella podía ver. Eleazar y Alistair se echaron a reír humeando mientras lo guiaban al centro de la sala, pero cuando Tony la vio, dejó el juego para andar hacia ella sobres sus piernas traseras en crecimiento.

_¡Bella! ¡Nos divertimos! _

Ella se estiró para acariciar su cabeza y cuello, sonriéndole a su amigo más cercano en el mundo entero.

_Estoy contenta. Son buenos dragones_. Le sonrió a los dos hermanos, que sabía eran algo más que dragones. Alistair le hizo un guiño, y una risa draconiana que hizo una nube en el aire sobre su cabeza.

_¡Son los mejores! Me dijeron que podía jugar con su hermano menor también, cuando llegue a casa desde su entrenamiento. Es sólo un poco mayor que yo y volaremos por todos lados, y les mostraré algunos de los trucos que usé para escapar de las ballestas de Aro. ¡Me dijeron que podía mostrárselo a los otros dragones también! _

_Eso es genial, Tony. Creo que les ayudará mucho. Tengo a algunas personas que quiero que conozcas. ¿Te acuerdas cuando te hablaba de mi familia? Cariño, _trató de dar la noticia suavemente, sin saber cómo podía reaccionar, _Edward sabía dónde estaban mi madre y mi hermana y les pidió que vinieran aquí. Quieren conocerte._ Tony se detuvo, mirándola a la cara_. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Bella. _Su voz fue más dudosa de lo que nunca recordaba haber oído_. ¿Crees que Edward pueda encontrar a mi mamá también? Porque si ya no puedes ser mi Mamá, me gustaría tener a alguien que me ame. _

La gran cabeza de Esme se cernió sobre ellos mientras se acercaba, con sus alas extendidas para confortarlo. _No sé cómo sucedió, pero el vínculo de una madre nunca se puede romper entre nuestra especie. No tengas miedo, jovencito, ahora tienes a una gran familia. Soy tu abuela. _

Los chispeantes ojos de diamante de Tony miraron al dragón azul-verde con asombro. _¿Abuela? ¿Tengo una abuela dragón? _

_Y un abuelo, una tía y un tío también, _confirmó Esme. Tony estaba cada vez más excitado, cuando cada uno de los dragones se adelantó para rodearlo en un círculo de amor_. Somos la familia de Bella, y la tuya también. Si nos quieres_. Esme le lanzó una astuta mirada ladeada y el joven Dragón de hielo saltó con emoción.

_¿Quererlos? ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Bella, esto es genial! _Su entusiasmo era contagioso. Se volvió a Esme y la miró con anhelo. _¿Me enseñaras las cosas de dragón? Bella se siente como un dragón, pero no puede volar y lanzar llamas y esas cosas. Tuve que descubrirlo por mi cuenta, aunque ella trató de ayudarme. _

Esme extendió un ala protectora, manteniendo al dragonet a su lado. _Por supuesto que te enseñaremos todo lo que debes saber, y nos mostrarás lo que has aprendido por tu cuenta. De esta manera, nos enseñaremos unos a otros. _

Así de fácil, Tony había vuelto a su ser optimista de siempre. Esme era un dragón especial, de verdad, y en ese momento, el corazón de Bella se abrió hacia el dragón maternal por la amabilidad que mostraba hacia Tony.

_Bella, ¿dónde está Edward? Quiero hablarle de mi nueva familia. _

Bella miró al hombre detrás de ella. Él suspiró y dio un paso adelante con una sonrisa en la cara para enfrentarse al gigante dragonet._ Tony, ¿sabes lo que es un secreto? _

La cabeza de Tony salió debajo del ala de Esme, buscando por la sala a Edward. _Por supuesto, que lo sé, Edward. Bella y yo tuvimos que mantener un montón de secretos antes de escapar de Aro. Nunca lo dejé saber que podía lanzar llamas o volar hasta que estuvimos listos para escapar. ¿Verdad, Bella? Guardé esos secretos bien, como tú me dijiste. ¿Dónde estás, Edward? _

El rey dio un paso adelante para quedar delante del dragón, dejando a todos los demás atrás. Sólo Bella permaneció a su lado, lo suficientemente cerca para permitir su cambio.

—Estoy aquí, Tony.

La cabeza del dragonet se echó hacia atrás, después se inclinó para mirarlo con cuidado. Él salió debajo del ala de Esme para quedar ante Edward, mirándolo con cierta confusión.

_¿Edward? _La vocecita era tentativa, casi lastimera.

_Sí, hijo. Soy Edward. Mira y aprende un secreto que debes mantener entre la clase dragón. _

Y diciendo eso, Edward permitió que la niebla negra se formara y en un momento, se convirtió en el dragón negro que era la mitad de su alma. Tony retrocedió, tropezando con sus pies cayendo sobre su cola. Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y asombrados.

_¡Eres como Bella, pero aún más! Dragón y humano_, dijo él, sorprendiendo a los testigos con su simple declaración. _Antes de que mi mamá se fuera, cuando estaba en el cascarón, me contaba historias acerca de tu gente. ¡Eres de la raza de los magos! _Inexplicablemente, Tony se tendió sobre su vientre, acobardándose ante Edward como si tuviera miedo. Bella se dejó caer arrodillada al lado de su cabeza, acariciándolo suavemente, ofreciéndole confort._ Cariño, ¿qué pasa? _

_La raza de los magos son los gobernantes de los dragones. Eso es lo que dijo mamá. Debes mostrar respeto. _

Edward se rió amablemente, cambiando a su forma humana para poder inclinarse a su otro lado. _Respeto, hijo, no completa sumisión. Por favor levántate del suelo. No quisiera que nadie caminara sobre ti. Haces una alfombra demasiado abultada. _

Se rió cuando Tony inclinó la cabeza, mirándolo cuidadosamente. Lentamente, el dragonet se levantó desde el suelo, diligentemente manteniendo su cabeza baja.

_Tony, mírame. _La voz de Edward estaba llena de poder. _Soy el rey de Draconia. Tu mamá tenía razón. Durante generaciones, mi familia ha gobernado sobre dragones y personas aquí, en paz, pero no somos tiranos. Te divertiste jugando con mis hermanos, ¿no? _

_¿Hermanos? _

Los dos dragones negros en el fondo de la sala se adelantaron, con niebla negra elevándose mientras caminaban, y en instantes, dos idénticos jóvenes vestidos de cuero caminaron en su lugar. Ambos tenían el mismo brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa idéntica de libertinos, al pararse a cada lado de su hermano mayor, frente a Tony.

_Soy Alistair_, dijo uno de ellos con un guiño.

_Y yo soy Eleazar_. Era el más solemne de los dos. _Disfrutamos volar contigo, Tony. Ya nos has enseñado una cosa o dos. _

_Edward, vuela como algo salido de una leyenda. ¡Es sorprendente! _el entusiasmo de Alistair era difícil de pasar por alto.

Edward sonrió, pero había más que decirle al aturdido dragonet. Los cambios estaban ocurriendo rápida y furiosamente._ Tony, _Edward bajó la voz, _le he pedido a Bella que sea mi compañera. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? _

_Sí_, su voz era baja mientras miraba a Bella, con ojos tristes, _vivirán juntos y tendrán hijos_.

_Sí, Tony, pero más que eso. Bella será mi reina, y tú serás mi hijo. _

_¿Tu hijo? _La esperanza floreció en los ojos del bebé dragón. _¿En serio? _

Edward rió. _Sí, de verdad, y para siempre. Eso significa que Alistair y Eleazar, y mis otros hermanos serán tus tíos. Tú serás parte de la familia real Tony, y serás muy amado. _

_Bella, ¿es esto cierto? _

_Es cierto, bebé. Ambos tendremos una gran familia ahora, con gente y dragones para amarnos_. Ella le acarició el largo cuello. _¿Qué dices? ¿Nos quedamos aquí y probamos durante un tiempo? _

Todo el cuerpo de Tony se estremeció con la excitación de la alegría. _¡Digo que nos quedemos para siempre! _

Todo el mundo rio entonces y se arremolinaron alrededor un largo rato después para conocerse unos a otros. Todos estaban impresionados por Tony, tanto por su tamaño como por el tamaño de su corazón bondadoso.

Bella se encontró mirando desde la orilla mientras todos rodeaban a Tony, llenándolo con las atenciones y el amor que necesitaba. Este era un buen lugar para él, rodeado de dragones y gente que entendía y amaba a los dragones. Venir aquí había sido lo mejor para él, pero ella no estaba tan segura de su propio destino en esta tierra extraña.

Dio un paso atrás, mirando, mientras que Edward les presentaba a todos a Tony, tomando ya el papel de padre. Tony lo admiraba tanto ya, que era maravilloso pensar que Tony finalmente tendría a un modelo masculino en su vida, especialmente a un hombre como Edward, que era todo lo bueno y digno que podía ser un macho de cualquier especie.

Aunque Bella tenía miedo de lo que Edward le pediría. No sabía cómo ser reina de nada y temía avergonzarlo ante su gente. Su duda debió mostrarse en su cara, porque se dio cuenta de una presencia cálida y maternal a su espalda. Volviéndose, encontró a Esme allí, con la vista fija en ella con una mirada conocedora en sus viejos ojos sabios.

El dragón azul-verde bajó la cabeza para mirarla de cerca. _No deberías dudar de ti misma, princesa Isabella. Serás la mejor reina que esta tierra haya visto en muchas generaciones. Entiendes a los dragones y has visto el lado duro de la vida. Con demasiada frecuencia en el pasado los hombres de la línea real han tomado a mujeres que no eran sus iguales. Con Edward y contigo se comienza un ciclo de renovación. Ustedes dos restablecerán el equilibrio de los dragones y de los humanos en esta tierra, dándole esperanza a ambas razas. Sólo con tu presencia aquí ya se ha iniciado un gran revuelo entre la clase dragón. La noticia de la reina mitad dragón ya se están propagando. Tu madre y tu hermana eran motivo suficiente de esperanza, pero nadie previó que Edward te encontraría y te tomaría como su compañera. Tenemos esperanza, ahora, de que la madre tiene planes para nuestra especie que van más allá de la mera existencia y de ganar tiempo hasta el regreso de los Magos. _

Bella jadeó y Esme sonrió a su manera inescrutable. _¿Qué quieres decir con el retorno de los Magos? _

_Entendiste eso, ¿verdad? Eres tan brillante como tu madre. Eso es bueno. Edward necesitará una mujer inteligente a su lado, si el tiempo profetizado llega a pasar durante su reinado. La profecía se mantiene sagrada entre las líneas reales y nosotros los dragones. No todos los Magos optaron por salir de este reino voluntariamente, Bella. Algunos tratan de regresar, o así lo afirma la profecía. Cuando eso suceda, nosotros los dragones estaremos del lado de la humanidad, para salvarla de la tiranía del mago oscuro. Ese es nuestro objetivo y por eso no dejamos este mundo junto con los Magos cuando huyeron. Somos Guardianes y tenemos una obligación que cumplir. Hasta ese momento, descansaremos aquí, entre los humanos, dirigidos por un humano que es también uno de nosotros, como la Madre nos pidió. ¡Estrellas! Nunca me hubiera dado cuenta_. Bella analizó las posibilidades sorprendentes en su mente. Los Magos tenían fama de ser los seres más poderosos que nunca habían vivido. Sólo los dragones tenían magia equivalente a la de los Magos, aunque eran de un matiz ligeramente diferente. Sin la clase dragón, la gente normal no tendría ninguna oportunidad incluso contra un solo mago, mucho menos contra un contingente de ellos.

_Si hubieras sido criada de acuerdo con tu derecho de nacimiento, habrías sabido todo esto desde el principio. Ustedes, las mujeres de la Casa de Kent traen la esperanza a la clase dragón. Por muchas generaciones, los dragones negros han estado en declive. Nacen menos en cada generación, y nuestros enemigos buscan destruir las líneas completamente, como ya pensamos que habían hecho con la línea de Kent. Encontrarte a ti, a tu hermana y tu madre de nuevo, nos da la esperanza de que la línea de los dragones negros continuara, así como el pacto hecho hace mucho tiempo. Serás una buena reina tanto para los humanos como para los dragones, Isabella. Nunca temas. Tu amor por Edward te guiará. _

_Yo lo amo. _

_¿Puedes imaginar vivir sin él? _

_Lo puedo imaginar, _ella se estremeció_, pero no es bonito. _

_Entonces, no deberías temer. Sigue a tu corazón. Sé feliz. Cásate con Edward y ten hijos para que los amemos, niñitas para llevar la magia y niños con quien volar. _

_Lo haces sonar tan fácil. _

_¡Es fácil, muchacha! Tan fácil como el amor. Si el amor te guía, todo lo demás lo seguirá._


	12. Chapter 10

**_Capítulo Diez _**

—Sabe Lord Phil, me acuerdo de usted. —Edward sintió la tensión en el aire mientras los dos viejos caballeros esperaban oír lo que tenía que decir. Una de las cosas más difíciles de acostumbrarse a ser rey era que la gente pendía de todas tus palabras, pero sabía que esos hombres escuchaban tan intensamente porque temían que no aceptara al anterior Señor de Skithdor. Estaba feliz de por lo menos poder tranquilizarlos—. Mi padre tenía una gran opinión de usted.

Phil pareció relajarse un poco. —Su padre fue un gran hombre, señor. Lamenté escuchar de su muerte. Por favor acepte mis condolencias, a pesar de ser tardías.

—Gracias, Lord Phil, —Edward miró a los dos viejos caballeros—. De hecho, quería hablar con ustedes dos por varias razones. Primero, los felicitaré por su matrimonio. Si tu Renne se parece a su hija, no encontrarán una mejor mujer, para tus dragones, para la guarida o para estas tierras. Protéjanla y atesórenla.

Tanto Charlie como Phil asintieron, pero fue Charlie el que habló. —Las mujeres de la casa de Kent son especiales. Todas tienen un corazón de oro y el coraje de un dragón.

A Edward le gustó el cumplido en los ojos de Charlie mientras observa a las tres mujeres a través de la habitación. Renne tenía sus brazos alrededor de sus dos hijas, con sus cabezas juntas como si compartieran las historias de sus vidas.

—Otra de las cosas de las que quería hablarles tiene que ver con el gobierno de la Guarida. Charlie, sé que has estado dirigiendola exitosamente junto con Lady Esme hasta ahora, pero ya que Esme y Carlisle se han unido por mediante tu unión con Renne y se han aliado con Phil, estoy oficialmente reconociéndolos como los ancianos de la Guarida Fronteriza. Según entiendo las mujeres y los niños que viven en el clan ya buscan a Renne como guía. Esto solo hará oficial su papel. ¿Creen que le molestará? Charlie sonrió.—Al principio podría oponerse al título, pero se ha acostumbrado a que nuestra gente la busque como guía. Le viene de manera natural cuando se trata de organizara la gente del Guarida lo único con lo que tiene dificultades es admitir que es de la realeza. Ella se ve como una sanadora ordinaria.

—Con poderes más que extraordinarios,—rió Edward—. Lo entiendo. Sé que Bella se siente de la misma manera. Ser criada en una vida simple ha llevado a nuestras damas a infravalorar su valor real, pero es nuestro trabajo mimarlas.—Los mayores se rieron de su franqueza.

Edward se puso serio una vez más.—Tengo otro tema que me gustaría discutir. Ambos han hecho un trabajo increíble en la frontera, pero podría utilizar su experiencia aquí. Me gustaría que vinieran al palacio cada pocas semanas por lo menos. Lord Charlie,—se volvió hacia el viejo caballero—, eras el Consejero de mi padre. Espero que asumas ese papel para mí también.—Se volvió hacia el otro caballero—. Y tú, Sir Phil. Tus consejos también serían muy apreciados. Tus conocimientos íntimo sobre el rey James y en lo que se ha convertido podría ayudarnos a defender nuestra tierra y nuestra gente, si estás dispuesto a actuar como consejero. Me gustaría que Carlisle y Esme se sentasen en el Consejo de los Dragones también. Necesito a los cuatro, a su sabiduría y sus conocimientos, para poder gobernar con sapiencia.

—Para mí, sería un honor, señor.—Phil hizo una educada reverencia, sus ojos azules brillaron.

Charlie fue algo más reservado.—Servía tu padre, Edward. Voy a servirte con la misma lealtad. Me siento honrado de que me lo pidas.

Edward se acercó a estrechar la mano de Charlie, tirando de él a un abrazo rápido y varonil. Este hombre era como un padre para él, ahora su propio padre que se había ido, aunque por la edad Charlie estaba más cerca de ser un hermano mayor. —Eres de la familia ahora, Charlie, —señaló Edward—. La Madre de Todos seguramente sabía lo que estaba haciendo. También necesitaré tu ayuda para mantener a mis hermanos menores en línea. —El inusual gesto cuando puso los ojos en blanco hizo reír a Charlie, Phil sonrió también.

—Vimos brevemente a Jasper ayer, ¿pero supongo que de nuevo partió a lugares desconocidos? —Los ojos de Charlie se redujeron y Edward supo que el hombre mayor tenía pleno conocimiento del papel fundamental que desempeñaba Jasper en el reino.

Edward asintió. —Está haciendo un reconocimiento para mí, sin embargo espero que esté de vuelta en unos pocos días.

Una conmoción surgió desde la puerta del gran salón y todos los ojos se volvieron para ver a un joven mensajero cansado correr a arrodillarse ante el rey.

—Señor, los exploradores informan que el ejército de Aro está concentrándose en la frontera norte. El general Embry envió esta carta para usted. —El joven sujetaba un pergamino con los dedos extendidos, ofreciéndoselo a Edward, aunque su mano temblaba.

Edward reconoció al mensajero como uno de los jóvenes de la Guarida del Norte. Tomó la carta y la abrió, leyendo el largo mensaje por encima antes de volverse rápidamente hacia el chico.

—Eres Eric, ¿verdad? ¿El hijo más joven de Lady Angela?

El chico, apenas en su adolescencia, tragó. —Sí, señor.

—Encontrarás a tu tía Carmen en la despensa a esta hora del día, creo. ¿Sabes dónde está? —El muchacho asintió con vehemencia—. Ve con ella. Vas a quedarte aquí en el palacio hasta que las cosas se resuelven en el norte. ¿Qué Dragón te trajo?

—Bree, señor. Es demasiado tímida para entrar. Está esperando en el pasillo.

Edward tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa. La pequeña dragonet era una bebé y muy tímida, pero desde ahora muy encantadora. —Lo has hecho bien, joven Eric. Gracias por tu rápido servicio.

Observó al joven corredor irse antes de dirigirse al círculo de caballeros, damas y dragones, ahora en silencio en la sala grande. De pronto se dio cuenta de que ese enorme grupo era su familia. Siempre había tenido a sus hermanos, por supuesto, pero desde hacía muchos años, había pocas y preciadas personas que podía nombrar como familiares. Tony estaba haciendo un extraño baile impaciente mientras esperaba en su sitio.

—Quieres ver a tu amiga Bree, ¿no? —le preguntó en voz baja mientras Tony asentía y exhalaba humo mostrando su acuerdo—. Está bien, pero quiero que permanezcas a la vista de mis hermanos en todo momento, ¿de acuerdo? —Asintió hacia Alistair y Eleazar, y ambos salieron tras Tony, con la clara misión de mantener a los dragones bebé seguros bajo su cuidado.

—Bueno, parece ser que necesitaré su consejo antes de lo que pensaba. —Edward suspiró cuando Phil y Charlie avanzaron, Emmet y Demeri los siguieron quedándose sólo un paso atrás. —Bella, —miró tras la fila de caballeros hasta localizar a su novia—, podríamos usar tu intuición. Sabes mejor que nadie lo que traerá Aro contra nosotros.

Alisando su falda conscientemente, Bella avanzó hacia el costado de Edward, en el círculo de los hombres. Edward la acercó, aprovechando la comodidad que le brindaba su presencia. Se puso de pie en el centro de los caballeros. Los dragones adultos se acercaron mientras les leía la larga carta de Embry, leyendo partes en voz alta para que todos pudieran oír lo que estaba pasando en el norte.

Cuando terminó, miró la cara triste de todos. Las noticias no eran buenas. —Señor, —dijo una voz suave desde detrás de él. Él se volvió para encontrar a la madre y la hermana de Bella que no habían estado desocupadas. Habían movido las sillas de las paredes y, aparentemente, habían encontrado una mesa en algún lugar.

Edward tomó la mano de Renne, besándola respetuosamente. —Eres un tesoro, señora. Gracias por pensar en nuestra comodidad. —Ella se sonrojó y Edward vio inmediatamente de donde había sacado Bella su gracia. Ella era realmente la hija de su madre.

Liderando el camino, sacó una silla y sentó a Bella primero, después tomó la silla a su lado. Quedó sólo ligeramente sorprendido cuando las otras mujeres tomaron asiento entre sus caballeros. Los dragones se reunieron alrededor de la mesa, colocándose lo más cómodos posible en el gran espacio.

A pesar de que se sentaron por más de una hora, repasando cada párrafo y frase de la detallada carta de Embry, estudiando estrategias y adivinando lo que vendría después. La visión de Bella fue invaluable. Ella pudo decirles todo lo que sabía sobre las tropas de Aro, sus especialidades, sus fortalezas y debilidades. Edward tomó especial atención de cómo su conocimiento coincidía con las observaciones formuladas por Embry y sus exploradores. Una cosa era segura, la frontera norte estaba en una situación desesperada.

Edward se puso de pie frustrado, caminando detrás de la mesa mientras los demás lo miraban con cautela. El dragón dentro de él quería rugir y lanzar llamas, pero el hombre necesitaba tener el control un poco más. Había decisiones que tomar que afectarían a un gran número de personas. La responsabilidad era enorme, pero era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado a lo largo de los años.

—Iré a la Guarida del Norte. Esta noche.

—Señor, no creo que sea inteligente. —Fue Demetri el que habló. Los caballeros mayores sólo miraban a Edward con sus bocas cerradas, en una sombría línea—. Eres demasiado importante para el reino. —Gracias Demetri, pero tengo que ir. Enviaré a mis hermanos a las otras guaridas en caso de que esto sea un engaño. El más joven de mis hermanos se quedará aquí en el palacio por seguridad. La línea de Draneth será preservada. —Su atención se volcó resignada hacia Bella por lo que debía hacer—. Pero Bella y Tony deben ir al norte conmigo. Tienen que estar en el Norte para compartir lo que saben acerca de los hombres de Aro. Son nuestros únicos expertos sobre lo que viene a nuestro encuentro y que me maldigan si dejo que vaya a cualquier parte sin mí. Tal y como está la situación, si hubiera otra opción, no los pondría a cincuenta leguas de la batalla, pero no hay otra manera.

Edward sintió que Bella estaba a su lado, su pequeña mano lo asió tranquilizándolo. —No podrías alejarme, Edward. —Ella habló en voz baja, pero sabía que era oída por todos los presentes—. Esta es una de las pocas cosas en las que realmente puedo ayudarte. No quiero poner a Tony en peligro, pero tenemos que hacer esto. Aro nos ha dañado demasiado. Tony y yo ya hemos hablado de esto. No queremos ver a Aro hacerle daño a nadie más, si podemos ayudar a prevenirlo.

Él la tiró a sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Su Bella tenía más valor que cincuenta caballeros.

—Entiendo, —dijo él en voz baja, sus ojos eran sombríos—. Por eso iremos todos juntos al Norte, pero cuando llegue el momento de la batalla, tú y Tony se quedarán en la Guarida. No permitiré que ninguno de los dos se ponga directamente en peligro.

Ella asintió solemnemente hacia él y lo besó dura y rápidamente, cerrando el acuerdo.

Volaron durante la noche, deteniéndose un par de veces para dejar descansar a Tony, pero por la mañana estaban en la guarida del Norte. La voz de su llegada se corrió rápidamente. En pocos minutos, Jake y Embry estuvieron allí para recibirlos, pero Jake no tenía su acostumbrada sonrisa burlona. El hombre se había convertido en todo un guerrero, ahora que una amenaza grave amenazaba a su familia, a su pueblo y a sus dragones.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, señor. Gracias por venir. —El respeto de Embry era evidente en su tono formal y comenzó a caminar hacia lo más recóndito de la Guarida.

—¿Qué noticias hay? —preguntó Edward mientras caminaban.

—El grueso del ejército enemigo se ha establecido en una llanura, no muy lejos de donde el río se curva y se estrecha. —Jake habló desde el otro lado a medida que continuaban caminando por el pasillo con urgencia. Bella se mantuvo cerca de Edward mientras Tony los seguía.

—Conozco el lugar, —dijo Edward lacónicamente, asintiendo.

—Creemos que tratarán de cruzar por allí.

—Tiene sentido, —reflexionó Edward—, aunque ¿por qué tan obvio? La lucha frontal no es el estilo de Aro. Es más retorcido que eso. Me pregunto ¿a qué estará jugando?

—Tal vez piensa que sus nuevas armas nos sorprenderán lo suficiente para derrotarnos, —dijo Bella, tomando nota de que todos los hombres estaban escuchando con atención—. O incluso si no hay una sorpresa, tal vez piensa que les causarán grandes problemas a ti y a tus dragones.

—Puede ser. —Edward la acompañó a una gran sala donde un grupo de dragones y caballeros ya esperaban, algunos de los cuales conocía de su anterior visita a la Guarida. Los humanos se levantaron cuando Edward entró, en señal de respeto, y los dragones inclinaron la cabeza ligeramente a su paso.

Este era un consejo de guerra, claramente en curso. Edward sentó a Bella a su lado, haciéndose cargo de la reunión y repasando lo que sabían y lo que suponían por los exploradores y el equipo de reconocimiento. Tony se acercó a los otros dragones, contento de colocarse entre Sam y Emily, que le saludaron con caricias suaves y toques de sus cuellos torcidos al suyo. Edward requirió de la experiencia de Tony cuando se discutió sobre las armas de Aro en mucho mayor detalle de lo que nunca antes habían hecho.

Bella, Tony y Edward se quedaron encerrados en el consejo de guerra de la Guarida del Norte durante la mayor parte del día. Edward parecía tener energía de sobra, pero Tony y Bella comenzaron a sentir la tensión del largo viaje nocturno. Edward, aparentemente sintió su fatiga, llamó a un receso y se tomó un tiempo para acompañarlos a la serie de habitaciones que habían utilizado antes. Los instaló antes de volver con los caballeros para más cuestiones de estrategia y preparativos para la guerra. Bella quería quedarse con él, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Los acontecimientos trascendentales de los últimos días habían podido con ella. Se quedó dormida entre un pensamiento y el siguiente.

Cuando se despertó unas horas más tarde, Tony estaba todavía acurrucado en su tibia arena, pero había un extraño dragón negro pequeño a su lado. Inclinando la cabeza, Bella supo que el dragón negro tenía que ser uno de los príncipes, por su pequeño tamaño tenía que ser muy joven y aun no lo había conocido.

Sólo había tenido un momento para considerarlo, cuando Edward entró mientras ella estaba a punto de ir a buscarlo. Se detuvo en seco cuando vio al dragón negro, con los ojos brillantes de furia.

—¡Collin! —gritó, haciendo que los dragones se despertasen parpadeando de sueño.

El pequeño negro salió corriendo ante la clara ira de Edward. Saltó fuera del revolcadero y cambió a forma humana. Bella se dio cuenta que era sólo un niño, tal vez un adolescente, en el mejor de los casos.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo aquí?

—Quería conocer a tu novia y al Dragón de Hielo. Edward avanzó hacia el niño, con su ira creciendo con cada movimiento. —Estamos a punto de ir a la guerra, Collin. Este no es lugar para ti.

—Tú estás aquí. Y ellos también. —Los miró acusador, tanto a Bella como a Tony antes de volverse a su hermano, mostrando el valor en cada línea de su joven cuerpo—. No veo por qué no debería estar aquí también.

—Es demasiado peligroso. Créeme, —Edward pasó exasperado la mano por su pelo—, si no fuera por el conocimiento que tienen sobre el ejército del Norte, estarían sanos y salvos en el castillo, donde _se _supone que debías estar. ¡Maldición, Collin! No los quiero que ninguno esté aquí. Es demasiado peligroso.

—¡Señor! —Embry entró en la habitación—. Las fuerzas de Aro están avanzando a través del Arundelle. —Bella sabía que era el nombre del río que marcaba el límite entre las dos tierras. La batalla iba a comenzar.

Los ojos de Edward se endurecieron. —Voy en un momento. Formen filas. —Se volvió hacia Bella y se adelantó a tomarla en sus brazos. Le dio un rápido beso duro, dejándola ir—. Quiero que te quedes aquí, cariño. —Comenzó a moverse por el corto pasillo que conducía a la cornisa y ella lo siguió.

—Pero… —de repente tenía que estar a su lado, luchando con él. Tuvo la sensación de que si no estaba con él, nunca lo volvería a ver. La idea le hacía temblar de miedo—. ¡Vamos a ir contigo! Tony y yo podemos ayudar. Hemos luchado antes.

Edward se detuvo para atraerla contra su duro cuerpo. —No puedo. —La aplastó contra su pecho y ella sintió el temblor crudo de emoción en sus poderosos brazos—. No puedo ponerte en peligro, mi amor. Ni a ti, ni a Tony. —La besó duramente, la necesidad de poseerla superó su lado humano y más civilizado por un momento. A ella no le importó mientras algo salvaje dentro de su propia alma respondía a su necesidad—. Dejaré a Collin para que vele por ti. —Lo dijo en voz alta, mirando sobre su hombro al joven que se arrastraba tras ellos—. Prométeme que te quedarás con él y os mantendréis seguros entre vosotros. —Volvió a centrarse en ella, bajando el tono de su voz—. Por favor. Si sales con Tony, no tendré manera de mantener a Collin atrás y es demasiado joven para lo que vamos a enfrentar. Si le doy la misión de protegerte a ti y a Tony, se quedará. Necesito saber que estás a salvo, que los tres lo estarán.

Le estaba rogando y ella no pudo negarse. La emoción en sus ojos verdes era tan profunda, tan auténtica, sabía que no podría hacer su carga aún más pesada, insistiendo. Poco a poco, asintió, rezando porque sus sentimientos de súbito temor estuvieran equivocados.

—Prefiero estar allí ayudando, pero mantendré a Collin seguro para ti.

—Eso es ayudarme, mi amor. Este chico haría una buena rabieta sin alguna razón honorable para mantenerlo aquí. Es demasiado temerario, demasiado joven, y no quiero herirle.

Ella asintió contra su pecho. —Lo mantendré a salvo.

—Y a ti misma y a Tony. —Levantó su barbilla con una mano suave—. Te amo más que a la vida, Bella. No podría mantener la cordura si te ocurre algún daño. Eres mi debilidad. Por favor entiéndelo. Sé que eres una mujer capaz. Sé que luchaste contra los soldados de Aro y los eludiste durante años, antes de que te conociera, pero no puedo evitar la necesidad de saber que estás a salvo. Gracias por complacerme. —Su dulce sonrisa calentó su corazón.

—También te amo, Edward.

Luego la besó larga y profundamente, encendiendo un fuego que no tenía tiempo de apagar. Cuando se apartó, le sostuvo la mirada por un largo momento antes de finalmente dar un paso atrás para transformarse. Un momento después, el hombre había desaparecido en un remolino de niebla negra y el dragón estuvo en su lugar, respirando aire caliente sobre ella. Su larga lengua la lamió y ella se envolvió alrededor de su cuello brevemente en una caricia antes de rozar su mejilla._ Mantente a salvo, mi amor, y mantén a Collin y a Tony a tu lado. No confío en ninguno de estos dos jóvenes pícaros para quedarse a menos que estén dentro de tu línea de visión. _

—Los tendré cerca. Y seguros.

_Entonces no puedo pedir nada más. Tranquilizas mi mente. Quédate aquí y no te preocupes. Vuelvo tan pronto como pueda. Nunca olvides que te amo con todo mi corazón, Isabella. _

—Te amo también, Edward. —Una lágrima rodó por su rostro mientras caminaba con él hacia la repisa de aterrizaje donde los dragones y los caballeros se agrupaban en gran número, listos para volar. Él tomó su lugar a la cabeza y se pusieron en marcha, con una llamada de las trompetas.

Casi inmediatamente después de que el último se fuese a la lucha, ella sintió el gran cuerpo de Tony ponerse a su lado. Tenía un poco de miedo, a juzgar por el ligero temblor en sus patas delanteras, así que asentó sus brazos alrededor de él.

—Estará bien, Tony.

Permanecieron allí por un momento antes de que ella se diese cuenta de que el dragón negro más pequeño estaba observándolos. Ella pasó la mirada de Tony hacia su otra responsabilidad. Collin. En algún momento había cambiado a forma de dragón y seguía a Tony.

_Me quedaré y los protegeré a los dos. _Collin no parecía muy feliz con su tarea, pero estaba dispuesto a cumplirla, no obstante. Bella sonrió y se acercó a él.

—Gracias, Príncipe Collin. Tony y yo estamos contentos por tu protección. —Sus pensamientos se volvieron serios, aunque trató de mantener buena cara para los jóvenes—. Aunque como tú, preferiríamos estar allí ayudando.

La negra cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado. _Si subimos a lo mejor podemos ver la mayor parte de la batalla. ¿Podemos? _preguntó Tony, acercándose.

—¿Es seguro?

collin resopló humeando. _Estamos a kilómetros de distancia. Es seguro. Hay una posición de observación allí. Nuestros centinelas la usan todo el tiempo. _

Unos minutos más tarde, Bella se encontró a sí misma con Tony y un ahora humano Collin cerca al puesto de observación en la parte superior del pico en el que se había construido la Guarida. Un joven se había quedado atrás para actuar de centinela, pero no se oponía a su empresa, e incluso prestó a Bella un lente de visión extra de los que se utilizan para ver a distancias largas. Después de que le enseñase a usarlo, ella pudo ver una gran parte de la acción mientras se iniciaba la batalla. No podía ver los rostros de los caballeros, pero reconoció a los dragones individuales y Edward era fácilmente identificable, entre ellos.

Ella miró como usaban las tácticas que Tony les había enseñado contra las armas Aro y su interminable ejército. ¡Había tantos soldados! ¿De dónde habían salido? No habría imaginado que Aro enviase a tantos hombres.

Bella reconoció las grandes máquinas catapultas que disparaban saetas de hoja de diamante hacia el cielo y aplaudió cuando cada uno de sus tiros fallaba sus blancos. Los dragones estaban usando lo que Tony había aprendido para evitar los tornillos potencialmente mortales. Unos pocos dragones fueron alcanzados por algunas de las otras trampas, pero ninguno resultó mal herido. Bella sintió que le picaban las palmas por el poder, necesitando sanarlos, pero sabía que tendría su oportunidad de ayudar cuando volvieran a la Guarida. Por ahora, sólo podía mirar desde lejos como progresaba la batalla.

Siguió a Edward, sobre todo, observando su habilidad en el cielo con alegría. Realizaba acrobacias que muchos de los otros dragones no podían debido a su mayor tamaño y volumen. Asimismo, no tenía que preocuparse por un jinete sobre su espalda y los ángulos que lograba eran mucho más pronunciados que los otros dragones que tenían a sus caballeros para considerar. Era gracioso y feroz, lanzando llamas más brillantes y volando más rápido que cualquiera de los dragones, aunque pensó que Tony podría superarle cuando estuviese totalmente desarrollado.

Los amaba tanto a los dos. Mantuvo una mano sobre el cuello sinuoso de Tony, la otra en la lente con la que observaba la acción. Tony y Collin lo veían bastante bien con sus agudos ojos de dragón, pero ella necesitaba la lente, limitada por su cuerpo humano. Aun así, era la primera en ver los desastres cuando golpeaban.

—Edward, —gritó cuando vio la caída del dragón negro, las lágrimas corrían por su rostro cuando algo dentro de ella despertó. Algo salvaje. Algo sin domar—. ¡Edward!

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras el dolor en su corazón se fundía con fuego, extendiéndose hacia el exterior de sus miembros. Le dolía todo y se dio cuenta que algo estaba terriblemente mal. No sólo con Edward, sino con su propio cuerpo. Miró hacia arriba para ver a Tony volando a toda velocidad hacia la batalla y sabía que su hijo se dirigía a tratar de salvar a Edward. Sin ella. ¡Él iba hacia el peligro sin ella!

La ira la envolvió. La ira, la determinación y una cegadora furia de fuego que provenían de su interior. Ella captó el movimiento a su lado y vio la niebla negra envolviendo a Collin mientras se transformaba.

Pero no, la niebla negra no estaba alrededor de Collin, estaba alrededor de su propio cuerpo.

—¿Qué me está pasando?

—¡Estrellas del cielo! —Collin susurró con asombro y se alejó de ella—. Estás cambiando, Bella. ¡No luches contra eso! Que el cambio te lleve. Luchar sólo hará más daño esta primera vez.

Sus palabras la siguieron en la niebla, cuando toda la luz desapareció de la vista, sólo para volver con una claridad extraordinaria, un momento después, mientras volvía en sí misma. Su vista era mil veces más nítida. Al principio pensó que debería estar mirando a través de la lente prestada pero cuando parpadeó, se dio cuenta de dos cosas: en primer lugar, que estaba mirando a través de sus propios ojos, no de la lente, y en segundo lugar, que ¡sus ojos eran enormes!

Ya no era humana. Bella trató de mover la cabeza para mirarse a sí misma, pero todo se sentía ajeno y extraño. Estaba muy por encima de donde su cuerpo debería estar, mirando hacia abajo a un... un... dragón negro. Un dragón negro femenino.

¡_Dulce Madre! Soy un dragón. _

Collin ladró sorprendido mientras sus ojos se agrandaban. N_unca has cambiado antes, ¿verdad? _

_No sabía que podía. Antes de conocer a Edward, no conocía a nadie que pudiera. ¡Oh, no, Edward! _

Volvió la pesada cabeza y se dio cuenta de que fácilmente podía ver la acción de tan lejos ahora sin la lente. Sus ojos de dragón eran mucho más agudos. Su corazón se acercó a su amante caído y supo que él estaba inconsciente... o peor. Edward no se movía en absoluto. Estaba definitivamente fuera de combate y al alcance de los hombres de Aro, vulnerable en el suelo. Tony se acercaba a él a un ritmo rápido, pero necesitaba ayuda y todos los otros caballeros y dragones parecían estar ocupados. Ella vio una neblina en el campo de batalla. Era poco natural, un resplandor azul fantasmal surgiendo como una barrera entre los dragones y caballeros y donde Edward estaba en el suelo. Vio cómo impedía que se acercara lo suficiente para ayudarlo. Era magia malvada, lo sabía en sus huesos.

Desplegó sus alas y las agitó, sorprendiéndose a sí misma cuando se levantó del suelo.

¡_Estrellas! ¿Puedo volar? _

_No veo por qué no._ La voz tranquila deCollin la calmó. Ella podía hacer eso. Había ayudado a Tony a aprender a volar, después de todo. Sabía cómo lo había hecho en teoría, y Edward necesitaba ayuda. Igual que Tony. Él era grande y valiente, pero no podía enfrentarse solo contra la inmensa cantidad de hombres armados y arreglárselas para ayudar a Edward. La necesitaban.

_Voy a ayudarles. _Aleteó unas cuantas veces más y saltó corriendo alto de la repisa, sorprendida cuando empezó a elevarse en lugar de caer en picada. Batió sus alas y empezó a acostumbrarse al ritmo de vuelo, de la forma en que había visto a hacer a menudo a Tony. Sintió una presencia a su lado y se volvió a ver al dragón negro más pequeño a su lado, observándola.

_No te irás sin mí. Le prometí a Edward que cuidaría de ti. _

_Le prometí lo mismo sobre ti. Si te hacen daño, nunca me lo perdonará. _

_Yo podría decir lo mismo, hermana. _Collin rió suavemente, expulsando humo tras él, disipando la distancia entre la guarida y el campo de batalla. _No sé lo que dirá cuando te vea. Que yo sepa, no ha habido un dragón negro mujer en siglos. _

Ella se movió en el aire un poco mientras se acostumbraba al ritmo de sus alas. Era pequeña y rápida, tal vez incluso más rápida que Tony, se dio cuenta que lo alcanzaría más rápido de lo había creía. Estaba avanzando bajo el fuego de las armas, evadiendo los tornillos y fragmentos enviados desde el suelo y evadiendo a duras penas la parte superior del alcance de los espadachines mientras seguía su camino hacia Edward.

Bella sabía que tendría que seguir ese mismo camino mortal si iba a ayudarles. Collin también, pero al menos el joven príncipe tenía más entrenamiento en vuelo y lucha que ella.

_Maldita sea, es bueno, _comentó Collin mientras observaba el peligroso camino de Tony. _Ellos esperarán que hagamos lo mismo. ¿Puedes lanzar llamas? _

La idea la sobresaltó. _No lo sé. Ahora sería un buen momento para descubrirlo. Respira profundo y deja que salga por la boca. La llama debe formarse en la parte posterior de tu garganta. Se sentirá caliente y hará un poco de cosquillas. Apunta con tu cuello. Apunta con tu cabeza a donde quieras enviarla y estrecha tu boca para reducir la corriente. Dispararás más lejos de esa manera. _

Bella trató de hacer lo que él decía, forzándose a sí misma casi hasta el punto de caer del cielo cuando un pequeño eructo de llama pasó sus garras. Inmediatamente, comenzó a mover sus alas de nuevo. Este cuerpo se sentía incómodo, como mínimo, pero estaba aprendiendo. Había pasado tanto tiempo con Tony ayudándolo, aunque ahora sentía una nueva apreciación por las cosas que había aprendido por sus propios medios, ahora que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo.

_Bien. ¡Pero no olvides volar! _Collin la animaba a medida que se acercaban a la línea de batalla. Tony estaba en el suelo ahora, lanzaba fuego y volviendo sus alas, mantenimiento a los soldados alejados de Edward. _Mantén tu vientre lejos de ellos y haz lo que puedas para proteger tus articulaciones cuando lancen las armas. Un golpe de suerte entre las escamas podría hacerte caer muy fácilmente y entonces Edward seguro me mataría. _

El intento de Collin de tener un poco de humor le hizo darse cuenta de lo arriesgado de esa maniobra, pero sin su ayuda Edward moriría. El enemigo estaba manteniendo deliberadamente a los caballeros y a los dragones lejos de Edward, y aunque estaban tratando desesperadamente de atravesar, el enemigo era muy inteligente.

Ella no tuvo más tiempo para pensar mientras se lanzaba sobre los soldados enemigos. Collin llameaba a su paso. Tony no había pensado en ello, confiando en su velocidad y en sus habilidades de vuelo para poder pasar. Las llamas de Collin tomaron a algunos de los soldados por sorpresa antes que el resto usase sus escudos. Los escudos contribuían a protegerlos de lo peor del fuego, pero también impedían que disparasen más saetas a los dragones negros.

¡_Ahora, Bella! _¡_Ahora! _¡_Llamea ahora!_ La voz urgente de Collin la atravesó y respiró como le había dicho que hiciera, asombrada cuando el fuego saltó de su mandíbula recién formado hacia el suelo y a los soldados. Se oyó un grito de un hombre mientras ella lo quemaba, pero no podía otorgarle demasiada simpatía. ¡Estos hombres estaban tratando de matarla! Peor aún, estaban tratando de matar a Edward y a Tony. Haría cualquier cosa para protegerlos. Cualquier cosa.

Unos terribles momentos después ya habían pasado a través del ejército, cayendo a través de las llamas de Tony al lado de Edward. Collin tomó una posición de espalda contra espalda con Tony, enseñándole al dragón más joven cómo establecer un muro de llamas que rodeara a los dos negros en el centro.

Bella cayó del cielo con poca gracia, casi aterrizando encima de Edward mientras lo hacía, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Sin pensarlo, se transformó en humana y puso sus manos sanadoras para curarle las graves lesiones a Edward. ¡Estaba tan cerca de la muerte!

Llamando todo el antiguo poder en su interior, cerró sus heridas, sellado los cortes mortales de adentro hacia afuera. El poder venía de los dos, se alimentaba de uno al otro, fortaleciendo su capacidad de curar sin cansarle. Nunca antes había hecho una curación tan extensiva sin caer inconsciente, pero esta vez, se sintió enervada. Edward abrió los ojos, parpadeando hacia ella.

¿_Bella? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? _

—Ahora no, mi amor. —Lo besó suavemente, pero con urgencia en la mejilla—. ¿Puedes volar?

_Creo que sí. _Él _s_e sacudió a sí mismo cuando se puso de pie, aparentemente solo un poco desorientado. Había estado a punto de morir sólo unos momentos antes de haber tenido una aplastante caída del cielo.

Bella también se levantó, jadeando cuando vio a la mujer caminaba con impunidad, directo sobre las llamas de los dragones para mirarla. Era Victoria, la Bruja del Norte. Bella se mantuvo de pie delante de Edward, frente a la otra mujer.

—No te acerques, bruja. No puedes tenerlo.

Victoria sonrió con picardía y se acercó. —Estate tranquila, pequeña. Estoy aquí por mis propias razones. —Sostuvo la mirada de Bella—. Para ayudar. Para evitar que Aro me use más en esta batalla.

—No lo creo.

La bruja se encogió de hombros. —Créanme o no, me alegro de ver que tú y el dragonet están bien. —La mujer tomó con calma una daga de su cintura, y aunque Bella avanzó, ella no hizo nada para acercarse a ninguno de ellos. No, la bruja volvió la hoja contra sí misma, cortando su ropa en tres largos cortes, cortando también la pálida piel. Cuando terminó, las heridas parecían casi exactamente igual que las marcas hechas por las garras de un dragón. La bruja le tiró la daga a ella y Lana la atrapó reflexivamente.

—Un regalo. Llévatelo o él sabrá lo que he hecho. Vete, pequeña. Tómalos y vete. Por favor.

Fue el tono en su voz lo que puso a Bella en movimiento. Por alguna razón, la bruja quería dejarlos ir. Si se trataba de una especie de truco, mataría a la mujer directamente, pero por ahora, confiaría en ella... un poco. Agarrando la espada de la bruja con cuidado entre sus dedos, Bella se quedó atrás y llamó al fuego que recién descubierto en su interior y permitió su cambio.

La niebla negra la envolvió y fue mucho menos doloroso esta vez. No, esta vez, fue maravilloso. Ella sintió el cambio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y un momento después, estaba de pie junto a Edward, más pequeña que él, pero igual que él, cómo dragón.

¿_Bella? _preguntó él._ Sí, mi amor. _Tropezó un poco con sus nuevas piernas, tocando su nariz por un momento. _Hablaremos de ello cuando volvamos. ¿Puedes volar ahora? _

¡_Sí! _

Edward respiró profundamente, girando para ayudar a los pequeños dragones con su círculo de fuego despejando el camino para su despegue. Bella miraba a la bruja con cuidado, pero la mujer estaba sonriendo.

—Así que has descubierto tu derecho de nacimiento. Felicidades, Isabella. Lo has hecho mejor de lo que esperaba.

_Como si le importara mi bienestar. _Bella se dirigió a la bruja, sabiendo que la otra mujer, probablemente podría entender el lenguaje dragón.

—Siempre te he vigilado, Bella. Cuando fuiste secuestrada, elegí seguirte en lugar de a tu hermana. Sabía que serías la única para él. —Sus ojos se movieron hacia el dragón negro en su espalda. Edward.

_¿Sabe dónde está Alice? _

La bruja sonrió mientras yacía en el suelo en un ángulo extraño, como si estuviese herida. —Tu hermana está en el este, al servicio del rey loco. La protegí lo mejor que pude, pero no pude hacer mucho. El Príncipe de los espías la encontrará. Está escrito.

_Hora de irse. _Edward estaba todavía claramente aturdido y sus ojos tenían problemas para enfocarse.

Bella miró por última vez a la bruja. _Siento que debo agradecerle, pero no entiendo por qué. Intentó muchas veces hacernos daño a Tony y a mí. _

—Lo entenderás con el tiempo. Por ahora, comportémonos como enemigas. Es el camino más seguro para todos los interesados. Bajo la dirección de Edward, Tony se elevó primero seguido por Collin, después fue el turno de Bella, y Edward tomó la retaguardia siguiéndola sólo unos segundos después.

En unos momentos, los cuatro viajaron de nuevo hacia la batalla. Llamearon un camino de regreso hacia la pareja que lideraban Sam y Emily, con Jake y Embry a sus espaldas.

_¡Señor! ¡Gracias a la Madre! Hemos sido bloqueados desde todos los ángulos. Venían preparados para hacernos caer. _

_Tranquilo Jake. Lo veo ahora. Ese era el juego sucio oculto de Aro. No es tu culpa. Reagrúpense y vayan tras las máquinas. Están hechas de madera debajo de la piel del blindaje. La concentración de llamas debería incinerarlas. _

_Sí, incineraremos una gran cantidad de ellas. _

Jake mostró intenciones asesinas en sus ojos, mientras él y el dragón se separaban, Embry los seguía de cerca para llevar a cabo las órdenes del rey.

_Edward, necesitas descansar. _

¿_Bella? _Sus brillantes ojos verdes se volvieron hacia ella. _¿Cómo diablos has cambiado? _

_No tengo idea. Te vi caer, _hipó y el humo que salió de su boca de dragón la sobresaltó tanto que vaciló antes de coger de nuevo el ritmo con sus alas, _y Tony despegó inmediatamente después sin mí. Tenía que llegar a ti. Y pasó. _

_¡Deberías haberla visto, Ed! _La ansiosa voz de Collin llegó hasta sus mentes cuando se situó a su lado ahora que estaban fuera de peligro. _Ella estuvo grandiosa para su primera vez. ¡Una Natural! _

Tony se adelantó a la cima del acantilado, gritando por ella cuando aterrizó.

¡_Bella! ¡Bella! ¿Dónde estás?_ Bella seguía siendo muy torpe cuando intentaba aterrizar, pero Edward la supervisaba, había aterrizado primero y la capturó con su gran cuerpo cuando velozmente había sobrepasado la zona de aterrizaje. Tony se paseaba de un lado al otro, buscándola.

_Estoy aquí, Tony, _finalmente le respondió. No tenía idea de cómo se tomaría este nuevo cambio. Se puso de pie en sus temblorosas piernas de dragón y se acercó al gran bebé dragón plateado. Era mucho más grande que ella, incluso ahora.

¿_Bella? _La voz de Tony fue vacilante.

_Sí, cariño. Soy yo. _

¡_Bella! ¡Tú eres mi mamá!_


	13. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo Once _**

Bella encontró más difícil el cambio, ahora que había desaparecido la tensión del momento. Tuvo que volver a la Guarida en forma de dragón. Edward se quedó a un lado, y a lo largo del otro retozaba Tony, cada uno ayudándola a maniobrar su extraño cuerpo de dragón hacia una suite privada con una piscina grande de arena caliente.

Tony saltó primero, dando vueltas y puliendo sus escamas brillantes, mientras la arena caliente le calmaba los cansados músculos.

¿_Lista para unirte a él? Puedo asegurarte que no hay nada mejor que la arena caliente en tus escamas después de un duro vuelo. _

¡_Vamos, Bella! _Tony la llamó, haciendo una lluvia de arena por todas partes. Collin saltó al lado del dragonet y salpicó con arena juguetonamente. El pequeño juego siguió, Tony riendo y humeando mientras jugaba con Collin en su forma dragón.

_Eres un dragón ahora, mi amor. Disfrutarás de esto. Te lo prometo. _

_Pero… _

_Confía en mí, Bella. _

Con un firme empujón de su pata delantera, la incitó al borde de la fosa hacia la arena caliente. Ella cayó un poco nerviosa por el movimiento súbito y más torpe que nunca con sus nuevos miembros, pero el calor de la arena gruesa penetró por su nueva piel de escamas.

_Oh, esto se siente realmente maravilloso. _

Edward rió entre dientes mientras se unía a ella, las columnas de humo salían al aire por la ventilación del techo abovedado de la suite. Plegó sus alas detrás de él y se enfrentó con su cuerpo más grande de dragón con las fuertes patas delanteras.

_¿Qué te dije? Ahora vamos a jugar. _

¿_Jugar? _

Ella no llegó a decir nada más mientras él rodaba con ella en la arena caliente, entrelazando el cuello sinuoso con el suyo. Habría gritado, pero le salió más bien como una gruñido desde su boca de dragón. Accidentalmente dejó salir algunas llamas también, pero su piel de dragón era inmune a ellas, gracias a la Madre. Encontraba muy duro controlar su cuerpo en esa forma, pero estaba aprendiendo rápidamente como hacerlo.

Edward la sujetó debajo de su enorme cuerpo, alineándolos en esta nueva forma tan fácilmente como lo hacía cuando eran humanos. Una lluvia de arena cayó sobre ellos y oyó la risa dragón de los dos hombres más jóvenes que estaban usando la punta de sus alas como pala de arena sobre los dos.

Edward la miró a los ojos, sus alas formaron un refugio mientras ella estaba bajo él. Sus propias alas estaban recogidas incómodamente detrás de ella y ella se movió tratando de aliviarlas. Edward la dejó de inmediato.

_Estira tus alas, mi amor. Frota la arena caliente y curativa. _

_Oh, eso se siente bien. _Bella se extendió debajo de él, consiguiendo estar un poco más cómoda en su nuevo cuerpo, pero estaba más que lista para ser humana de nuevo. _Edward, ¿por qué no puedo cambiar de nuevo? Era fácil antes. ¿Por qué es tan difícil esta vez? _

_Cuanto más se piensa en cambiar, más difícil se hace. Las primeras veces que cambiaste, probablemente estabas demasiado preocupada con lo que estaba pasando a tu alrededor como para que te preocupase como cambiar. Acabas de hacerlo, ¿verdad?_ Ella asintió, siendo más pequeña que él, pero se sentía enorme en comparación con su forma humana. Era torpe y difícil de controlar, sobre todo en la tierra.

¿_Así que crees que estoy pensando demasiado en eso? _

_Yo diría que es una clara posibilidad. Por lo tanto, termina el baño de arena. Nada relaja mejor a un dragón que un buen revolcón caliente. Creo que una vez que estés relajada, el cambio sucederá por tu propia voluntad. _

_Eso espero. _

Edward se alejó, permitiéndole espacio mientras la curiosa cabeza de Tony se balanceaba entre ellos.

_¿No es grandioso, Bella? Eres un dragón también. Podremos jugar en el cielo ahora, una vez que aprendas a volar mejor. _

Bella extendió sus alas hacia el dragonet, abrazándolo completamente por una vez en su vida. Él siempre había sido mucho más grande que ella. Aún lo era, pero al menos ahora, mientras todavía era un bebé, podría conseguir poner sus alas alrededor de él.

_Tendrás que enseñarme todo acerca de ser un dragón, Tony. _

_Edward me ayudará. Me está enseñando cosas nuevas todo el tiempo. _Tony se acurrucó cerca de ella, hurgando en su abrazo. _Estoy muy feliz aquí, Bella, pero ¿por qué no cambiaste nunca antes? _

_No sabía que podía. _

_Está bien. Siempre supe que eras un dragón en tu interior. _

Ella pensó de nuevo en todas las veces que Tony había dicho lo mismo y se preguntó si de alguna manera había reconocido al dragón en ella, incluso cuando no tenía idea de sus orígenes. Tony se arrimó unos momentos más, luego se movió libremente para volver a jugar con Collin al otro lado del enorme arenero. Edward estaba a su lado, contento en la arena caliente.

¿_Estás lista para probar el cambio ahora? _

Bella suspiró profundamente sorprendida por el humo que salía de su boca. _Lista como podre estarlo, supongo. _

Edward lanzó sólo la punta de su larga cola detrás de él con suavidad mientras le hablaba suavemente a través del cambio. Le tomó largos minutos relajarse hasta el punto donde la voz en su mente la arrulló. Siguiendo su ejemplo, ella cambió de nuevo a su forma humana, sorprendida cuando se encontró totalmente desnuda.

Chilló y trató de cubrirse. Afortunadamente Edward estaba ocupado al otro lado de la habitación, jugando con Tony y no podía ver su difícil situación.

—¿Qué pasó con mi ropa?

Edward rió suavemente y se quitó la túnica de cuero, dejándola caer sobre sus hombros. Afortunadamente, su enorme camisa colgaba más allá de sus caderas, casi como un vestido.

—La magia de dragón le permite a la ropa que cambie con nosotros, o nos deje en el cambio. Tienes que pensar en la ropa mientras cambias y estarán allí cuando vuelvas. No puedo explicártelo mejor. Tomará práctica, pero llegaremos a eso en su momento. —Le acarició el cabello a medida que se recostaban en la cálida arena envolvente—. Casi no puedo creer que la Madre me haya bendecido, y que me haya dado a la pareja perfecta.

Ella resopló auto-consciente. —Estoy lejos de ser perfecta.

Él la besó con tanta suavidad, con la mirada en sus ojos fundiéndose en su corazón. —Eres perfecta para mí, mi amor. —Su mano acarició su costado, para ubicarse en su cintura mientras se inclinaba sobre ella en la cama de arena caliente—. Sabía antes que era un hombre con suerte, un hombre bendecido, pero ahora... —Su mano se deslizó sobre su brazo para agarrar sus dedos, apretándolos más fuerte, mientras sostenía su mirada—. Ahora que has encontrado al dragón dentro de ti, eres mi pareja perfecta en todas las maneras posibles. Piensa en las posibilidades, Bella. Podremos volar hacia las estrellas ahora. Juntos.

Ella se quedó sin aliento ante la imagen que vino a su mente. ¿Desde él? No estaba segura, pero vio a dos dragones negros plegados alrededor del otro, dirigiéndose hacia el sol.

—¿Un vuelo de apareamiento? —Su voz se quedó sin aliento con la idea. Sin aliento y caliente.

Su sonrisa fue sexy y baja. —No ha había un vuelo de apareamiento real en siglos. Seremos los primeros en todo ese tiempo, tan perfectamente sincronizados que podremos hacer el amor de ambas formas. He oído que es asombroso.

—¡Y peligroso! Podríamos caer en picado hacia el suelo si no nos separamos a tiempo.

Él rió y besó su nariz. —Confiaré en que nos mantendrás en el camino, pequeña. Además, eso es parte de la emoción. El éxtasis en caída libre. El dragón en mí me dice que no hay nada comparable en términos humanos.

Ella se encontró acariciando sus fuertes hombros, pensando en las tentadoras posibilidades.

—Tengo que volar mejor que en este momento.

—Practicaré contigo todos los días. —Llevó su pequeña mano a sus labios y la besó en la palma, con la luz en sus ojos brillando de emoción y alegría. Ella se sintió responder a su afán. —Me gustaría eso.

La batalla terminó con el ejército del Norte en plena retirada. Una vez que la bruja se dejó a sí misma fuera de la batalla, lo que había hecho desapareció y los dragones pudieron maniobrar. De alguna manera su magia los había mantenido bloqueados. Todos reportaron el extraño fenómeno, ya que regresaron confundidos por la magia utilizada contra ellos. Los únicos dragones que no habían sentido la influencia de Victoria fueron los tres negros y Tony. Habían volado directo a través del campo que estaba fuera de los límites de los demás, como si nada les cortase el camino.

Y tal vez no había pasado nada.

Ya fuera su propia magia, que era ligeramente diferente a la de los otros dragones, o algún truco de la Bruja del Norte, ni los negros ni los dragones de hielo habían sentido los efectos de su hechizo. Estaba claro para todos que Edward había sido el blanco de todo el ataque, la bruja había sido fundamental en todo lo que había ocurrido, para bien o para mal.

Las extrañas acciones de Victoria fueron el tema de muchas conjeturas entre el rey, su familia y sus asesores durante los días siguientes a la batalla, pero no podían entender exactamente lo que la mujer tenía bajo la manga. Si era realmente un enemigo o un aliado que permanecía oculto.

La daga de Victoria fue también tema de conversación. Después de volver a la Guarida, Bella le dio el cuchillo a Edward y este se lo pasó a un caballero llamado Nicolás que tenía instinto para la historia y el reconocimiento de armas blancas. Nicolás dijo que a primera vista, la daga era una pieza muy rara, pero que consultaría con expertos para averiguar lo que pudiese de sus orígenes y que le presentaría un informe. Bella estaba contenta de tener esa cosa fuera de su vista. No quería pensar más en Victoria. Al menos no ahora.

Bella utilizaba sus poderes de curación para sanar a los dragones heridos, eso sólo contribuyó a extender la leyenda que se estaba constituyendo, donaba su propia energía para curar a los dragones de la Guarida del Norte. Los dragones hablaban entre sí acerca de ella y del hermoso y cariñoso bebé dragón de Hielo, que era su hijo, de su asombroso don de curación, y del hecho de que un tercer misterioso dragón negro había sido visto durante el calor de la batalla.

Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta de dónde había salido el dragón negro que había llegado a la carrera para salvar al rey, volando directamente cuando se había iniciado el ataque. Los dragones y los caballeros pasaban el tiempo ociosos tratando de hacer cuentas de los diferentes príncipes. Algunos sugirieron que podría haber sido el príncipe Jasper. Salvaría la situación solo para luego desaparecer sin dejar rastro. Esa era precisamente la clase de broma pesada que disfrutaría. Pero otros dijeron que no.

Edward estaba bien físicamente después de la paliza que había recibido durante la batalla, gracias a las habilidades de curación de Bella, pero siguió su consejo y se quedó en la Guarida del Norte tanto para descansar como para recibir informes de los exploradores acerca de lo que quedaba del ejército de Aro. No creía que hubiesen oído la última palabra sobre Aro, y hasta que se resolviera esa situación, mantendrían una estrecha vigilancia en la frontera norte.

Cada día, Edward y Bella hacían un corto viaje a una zona tranquila donde practicaban vuelo y movimientos. Salían de la Guarida con Tony, que volaba con Edward, quien le enseñaban a ser un dragón, después volvían a encaramarse en el dragón para llegar a la guarida en forma humana.

—Sabes que tarde o temprano se enterarán. Embry me dijo que todos se estaban rascando la cabeza tratando de averiguar quién había sido ese tercer dragón negro. —Edward le acarició el brazo, mientras volvían a la suite que estaban usando, mientras se quedaban en la Guarida Norte. Tony se había quedado fuera para jugar con algunos de los dragones más jóvenes, mientras el sol estaba en lo alto. —Es que vuelo tan mal. —Su voz sonaba tan abatida, que tocó su corazón—. Me siento avergonzada de que me vean hasta que al menos pueda caminar en forma de dragón sin tropezar con mi cola.

—Eso no es cierto, dulce amor. Te estás volviendo excelente cada día. —Puso su brazo alrededor de ella al entrar en la suite—. Y la prueba real es lo que hiciste en la batalla. Nunca habías volado antes, y seguiste el camino de Tony —una hazaña para cualquier dragón— me salvaste la vida. Nadie se dará cuenta que sigues siendo un poco inestable en tus garras. Créeme.

Entraron por el arco abierto sólo para encontrarse a dos dragones negros sorprendidos allí. Era la pareja de gemelos, Fred y Felix, que debían acabar de llegar desde el Sur. En un remolino de niebla negra, se transformaron en dos altos y musculosos guerreros vestidos de cuero, con unos impresionantes ojos verdes y cabello rubio oscuro.

—¡Ah, el misterio está resuelto! —dijo Fred con una sonrisa amistosa al extender su mano hacia su hermano en señal de saludo. El otro gemelo hizo lo mismo, ambos mirando por encima de Edward a la mujer con interés destellando en sus ojos—. La Guarida esta alborotada tratando de averiguar quién se lanzó a salvar el día, Ed. Acabamos de llegar y ya nos han interrogado a los dos, por separado y juntos.

Edward abrazó a Bella a su lado. La sintió molesta, por la tensión de sus hombros, pero era una mujer valiente. No les permitiría ver sus nervios.

—Esta es Bella, mi futura esposa, y sí, puede transformarse.

Felix silbó entre dientes, mientras Fred la miraba en silencio, claramente sorprendido.

—La primera mujer dragón negro en siglos. —El asombro resonó en la voz profunda de Felix mientras miraba a Bella—. ¿Y será la reina? —Sus ojos se movieron hacia Edward con admiración en sus profundidades—. Felicidades a ambos. —Bienvenida a la familia, hermana.

Fred sonrió ampliamente y le tomó la mano, tirando de ella fuera del abrazo de Edward. Con un brillo diabólico, la abrazó, sólo para perderla y hacerla pasar a Fred, para un abrazo similar. Bella rió de los modos familiares con los que sus traviesos hermanos la estaban pasando de uno al otro, a Edward el corazón se le llenó de alegría por lo bien que encajaba en la familia. Ella sería la reina perfecta, la pareja perfecta, su amor perfecto por el resto de sus días. La Madre de Todos verdaderamente lo había bendecido cuando le había enviado a Bella y al joven Tony. Los amaba tanto, profunda y verdaderamente.

Edward continuó enseñando a volar a Bella en los siguientes días. Fred y Felix se mantuvieron cerca, volando con las patrullas de reconocimiento para ver los restos del ejército del Norte y lo que estaban haciendo. Hasta ahora, se mantenían tranquilos en las colinas, ni retrocedían, ni avanzaban. Edward sintió una comezón entre los hombros que le advirtió que algo se estaba gestando allí.

Aro aún no había terminado y continuaría con la búsqueda de renovar sus ataques. Por el momento, decidió quedarse en la Guarida del Norte, Collin fue enviado de vuelta al palacio, tanto para mantenerlo a salvo, como para actuar de mensajero. Algunos mensajes eran demasiado importantes para confiárselos a nadie más que a la familia.

A través de Collin, Edward envió a su hermano Jasper hacia el este para ver lo que ocurría en Skithdron mientras se ocupaba de Aro. Jasper era su mano derecha, sus ojos y oídos en tierras extranjeras. El príncipe Jasper, el Príncipe de los Espías, para salvaguardar el este, mientras Edward estaba preocupado por la clara amenaza en el norte.

En este momento, era un juego de paciencia, pero Edward sabía que algo tendría lugar pronto. Hasta entonces, se quedaría con los ojos y los oídos abiertos y mantendría a sus hermanos gemelos cerca en caso de que hubiera problemas. Ambos eran guerreros fuertes, sólo unos pocos años más jóvenes que él. Eran hombres buenos con su espalda en una pelea y les confiaba no sólo su propia seguridad, sino la de su prometida.

Con Collin sano y salvo en el castillo, Edward encontró un poco de tiempo cada día para continuar con las lecciones de vuelo de Tony y Bella. Habían encontrado un pequeño claro idílico para practicar sus movimientos y ella estaba un poco más tranquila y controlada cada vez su vuelo, aunque a menudo cuando se detenía a pensar en sus movimientos terminaba moviéndose torpemente. Estaba mucho mejor cuando cambiaba sin pensarlo y Edward hizo lo posible para dejarla en ese estado siempre que podía.

Esa mañana, Edward y Tony, con Bella en la espalda, aterrizaron en su claro y se desató el caos. Flechas con hojas de diamante salieron disparadas hacia ellos desde los árboles circundantes, y Edward supo que habían caído en una emboscada, independientemente del hecho de que se habían hecho patrullas de exploración del área antes de que él y Tony hubiesen salido de la Guarida.

¡_Fred! _¡_Felix! ¡Los necesitamos ahora! _

Edward llamó a sus hermanos y gritó en busca de ayuda, mientras se arrojaba delante de Tony. El dragón bebé fue rápido, pero ya había recibido un golpe en su pata delantera de una flecha cuando Bella cayó de su espalda.

Edward flameó los árboles, capturando a uno de los arqueros, a juzgar por el grito de dolor que oyó, pero los otros estaban detrás de rocas o de otro tipo de protección. Usando su poderosa cola, Edward cortó una franja entre la vegetación, sacando cualquier protección que los villanos pudiesen tener. Era un pequeño equipo, pero lo suficiente peligroso con sus armas extra fuertes.

Si los dragones se lanzaban al aire, todas las partes más delicadas de su piel y de sus tiernas alas quedarían expuestas. Era demasiado arriesgado. Tenían que aguantar hasta que llegara la ayuda. El enojo de Edward floreció cuando los malolientes norteños amenazaron a su familia. Con rabia en cada movimiento, acechó a los hombres, olfateando sus escondites y llameando todo en su camino. Su ira no tenía límites.

Pero la rabia lo cegó a una amenaza muy real. Afortunadamente, Tony había crecido eludiendo esos ataques y sabía muy bien qué hacer. Lana lo conocía demasiado. Se habían enfrentado a estos mismos guerreros bárbaros en su forma humana y con una espada a su lado, pero Edward sentía la perturbación del torpe aleteo a su lado y sabía que ella había cambiado a su forma de dragón. Edward maldijo para sus adentros. Ella era demasiado vulnerable en esa forma de mayor tamaño, al menos hasta que se sintiese más cómoda en su cuerpo.

_Bella, cambia de nuevo. _

¡_No, Edward, están detrás de ti! _

Edward giró sobre sus talones ante la nueva amenaza. Inmediatamente vio la cara llena de odio encima de la punta de diamante de su flecha, que estaba colocada y lista para cortar el corazón de Lana. El propio Salomar la sostenía.

Con un bramido, Edward empujó a Bella a un lado tan suavemente como pudo dadas las circunstancias, dejándose caer entre ella y el peligro. La flecha le atravesó el hombro, pero apenas se dio cuenta, acechó al auto-proclamado rey de las tierras del norte cuando colocaba otra flecha que nunca tendría la oportunidad de disparar.

Tony vino por el lado y le arrebató a Aro por el torso, apresándolo entres sus fuertes garras. Una atravesó en el hombro de Aro mientras el matón del Norte se retorcía de dolor, con la sangre goteando por su costado.

¡_Lo tengo, Edward! _

_¡Buen trabajo, Tony! _

Edward localizó el resto de la cuadrilla de emboscada de Aro. Sólo quedaba uno con vida y se rindió cuando Edward avanzó hacia él con la muerte en sus ojos. Un momento después, los gemelos llegaron con una multitud de dragones y caballeros, listos para la batalla.

_Lo sentimos, pero es tarde. Veo que lo tienes controlado totalmente. _Fred aterrizó con su gemelo en el pequeño claro.

_Me agrada que se unan a nosotros, _les dijo a sus hermanos. Centrando su atención en la compañía de los caballeros, observó las miradas interesadas que se dirigían al dragón negro un tanto incómodo a su lado. _Embry, toma a Aro y a su soldado en custodia y vuela hacia la Guarida. Tendré preguntas que hacerles a ambos más tarde. _

_Sí, mi señor. _

—Parece que tienes algunas preguntas por responder, sí, señor. —Jake puso los ojos curiosos en Bella—. Bendita mi alma, ¿es que...? Santa Madre, nunca pensé que vería a un dragón negro femenino.

_Pues ahora lo haces, _Bella estaba furiosa, casi tropezando con su cola mientras estiraba el cuello para mirar de cerca las heridas de Edward, _y te sugiero que lo superes. _

Edward ladró un repique de humo en su risa y estiró un ala por encima de su compañera más pequeña, mientras los caballeros miraban con asombro. Embry señaló a dos de los otros caballeros que tomaron la custodia de los presos y los ataron de forma segura antes de colocarlos sobre las espaldas de sus dragones.

_Bella, mi amor, no te enojes con ellos. Han estado apostando por semanas sobre la identidad del tercer dragón negro. Yo diría que nadie nunca imaginó que podrías ser tú. _

_Oh, había uno, señor, _Emely puso una sonrisa llena de humo, _y acaba de convertirse en un hombre muy rico. _

_Tenemos que volver a la Guarida para que pueda tratar tus heridas_, la voz de Bella estaba teñida de preocupación y se acurrucó bajo su ala para tranquilizarse. Se hablaron en privado, sólo entre sus mentes en una vía íntima que era sólo de ellos._ No te preocupes, las flechas no alcanzaron nada importante. Me duele un poco. Pero tienes razón. Tenemos que llegar a la Guarida. ¿Estás lo suficientemente bien como para volar, no deseas cambiar de nuevo primero? _

_Tony está herido también. Volaré, pero será mejor que les digas que no se rían de mi aterrizaje, si es que me caigo de trasero en la repisa._


	14. Chapter 12

**_Capítulo Doce _**

Resultó que Bella hizo un aterrizaje decente, aunque no absolutamente perfecto. Edward soltó un suspiro de alivio porque sabía lo importante que era para ella darle una buena impresión a los caballeros y a los dragones por igual. Sabía que la amarían sin importar cómo volara o aterrizara. Ella era la primera hembra dragón negro en siglos, la primera en traer a un salvaje dragón de Hielo del Norte a sus filas, una mujer con un corazón cálido y abierto que era una madre para el dragonet huérfano y había reclamado el corazón de su rey. Por todas esas razones, la amarían, así como por su amable y valiente alma.

Sabía que los dragones se reirían con buena intención, al verla aprender a volar: era después de todo, la novata más adulta que habían visto. Pero era sensible y no quería que ella se sintiera mal esta primera vez en público. En el momento en que aterrizó, ella se revolvió detrás de Tony y cambió de nuevo a forma humana. Él sabía que ella se escondía, porque hacer aparecer su ropa con el pensamiento aún se le hacía un poco problemático, pero se sintió aliviado al ver que esta vez, la ropa volvió con ella cuando salió a atender sus heridas. Un gesto de preocupación empañaba sus adorables rasgos y él no podía esperar a cambiar para besarla y hacer desaparecer esa expresión.

Estudiadamente ignorando a los caballeros y a los dragones reunidos alrededor para verla, sintió que descansaba sus pequeñas manos calientes sobres sus heridas y el pulso del poder sanador sobre los cortes superficiales. Se curaron rápidamente con sus atenciones.

_Gracias, mi amor. Ve a ayudar a nuestro hijo. Está siendo muy valiente, pero sé que la flecha que le rozó la pata delantera debe de haberle picado como una avispa. _

Edward se acercó al dragonet, cambiando a medida que se movía, para poder coger a Bella por la cintura con un brazo fuerte y acariciar el cuello largo de Tony con la otra cuando el jovenzuelo se estremeció con un poco de dolor. De los dos, Edward había recibido la herida más grave por lo que entendía por qué Bella le había atendido primero, pero sabía que ella estaba dividida porque los dos hombres que más amaba en el mundo, tenían dolor y necesitaban su ayuda.

—Está bien, cariño, Bella está aquí —canturreó ella—. Fuiste muy valiente. —Puso sus manos sobre la pata delantera del bebé dragón y lo sanó con sólo una ligera sacudida de su poder en crecimiento.

—Por las estrellas en el cielo, eres una poderosa sanadora de dragones. —Las palabras murmuradas de Fred sonaron fuertes en el pronunciado silencio de la cornisa de aterrizaje de la Guarida. Una multitud se había reunido para ver, incluyendo a los hermanos gemelos de Edward, ahora en forma humana.

—Y una hermana de los cielos, también, —Fred confirmó con orgullo en su voz, hablando en voz alta para que todos pudieran oír sus sorprendentes palabras.

Edward sabía que el secreto de Bella estaba al descubierto sin equivocaciones. Los dragones correrían la voz de la existencia de una hembra de dragón negro a lo largo y ancho entre su clase, y los caballeros hablarían de ella entre sí y con sus compañeros dragón. Él la abrazó su lado a medida que se enderezaba y se enfrentaba a los caballeros y a los dragones reunidos.

—Como muchos vieron, Bella recientemente descubrió que puede volar. —Una gran ovación emergió de caballeros y dragones ante su pronunciamiento, y él sintió temblar a Bella a su lado, pero una mirada a su rostro sonrojado le dijo que no era de miedo. Estaba resuelta, y él estaba muy orgulloso de ella.

Cuando se calmaron un poco, continuó. —No lo hemos anunciado oficialmente todavía, aunque se lo hemos dicho a la mayoría de mis hermanos. Me gustaría que los caballeros y dragones de la Guarida del Norte, el lugar en el que he pasado una buena parte de mi juventud, lo sepan primero. Bella ha consentido ser mi esposa.

La ovación se duplicó, acompañada del rugido triunfal de los dragones. Al parecer todo el mundo había salido a la zona abierta de la cornisa de aterrizaje para desearles lo mejor y Edward incluyó a Tony en su círculo de amor, rodeando su cuello plateado con un brazo, reclamando claramente que el dragón bebé era suyo para que todos lo vieran.

—Tan pronto como podamos organizar una ceremonia formal, Draconia tendrá una vez más una reina, —dijo Edward cuando sus hermanos fueron a pararse junto a ellos.

—Y esta reina, distinta a cualquiera en siglos, —dijo Felix a la multitud— gobernará en los cielos tanto como en la tierra.

La ovación se renovó y se intensificó, si eso era posible. Edward sabía que esta buena gente necesitaba una razón para celebrar después del estrés y de las pérdidas que habían sufrido en batallas recientes. Él y Bella disfrutaron las felicitaciones de los caballeros reunidos por un rato más, pero había sido un largo día, aunque todavía era media tarde, y Edward quería un poco de tiempo a solas con su futura esposa. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que habían hecho el amor. Demasiado tiempo desde que habían reafirmado la vida que casi había perdido esta mañana.

Edward la guió a través de la multitud, pidiéndole a Emily y a Sam en silencio que cuidaran de Tony un rato. El jovenzuelo ya estaba buscando a su pequeña amiga Bree para jugar un rato, y Edward se figuraba que el dragón se merecía un poco de fiesta y diversión después de los momentos difíciles que todos habían tenido esa mañana. Edward sentía que también deseaba juguetear con cierta bonita joven, pero de una manera mucho más adulta.

—¿Lista para un tiempo a solas? —Sus palabras fueron sólo para los oídos de Bella cuando se movieron entre la multitud que se dispersaba.

Ella lo miró con brillantes ojos traviesos. —Siempre estoy lista para ti, Edward.

—¿Lo estás? —Enganchó un brazo por sus hombros mientras caminaban. A su izquierda, vio a Tony y a Bree despegar de la cornisa, seguidos de cerca por Sam y Emely—. Me parece que ya me dijiste algo así antes. —Me alegro de que hubieses escuchando, —murmuró ella, con su pequeño cuerpo ajustándose perfectamente a su lado mientras caminaban por el ancho pasillo hacia su suite.

—Lástima que no estemos en el castillo, —divagó él al doblar una esquina, ahora más cerca de sus cámaras—. Te mostraría mi calabozo.

Ella frunció las cejas con encantadora confusión. —Tu hermano dijo algo sobre eso una vez antes, pero ¿por qué en el mundo querría ver un lugar como ese? Los calabozos de Aro eran lugares congelados, fríos y barbáricos.

—Ah, —él le apretó los hombros reconfortantemente—, estás pensando en un tipo completamente diferente de calabozo. Nosotros no tenemos cámaras de tortura en mi tierra, por lo menos no del tipo de tortura en que estás pensando.

—¿Qué otro tipo de tortura existe?

Él le sonrió mientras empujaba la gran puerta de su suite de par en par y la conducía a su interior. —La mejor forma de tortura que existe; es la sensual, la tortura sexual, querida. —Ella jadeó cuando pasó junto a él yendo hacia la suite y él cerró la enorme puerta. Volviéndose, la tomó por la cintura y la empujó contra la pared más cercana, metiendo su rodilla derecha entre sus piernas—. Mi calabozo es un lugar de placer, donde te ataré y te haré el amor por muchas largas horas, manteniendo tus sentidos al borde del éxtasis. Amarás cada minuto de ello. Te lo prometo.

—Yo… —Tartamudeó un poco, con sus hermosos ojos verdes abiertos ampliamente, con emoción ante lo desconocido—. No sé qué decir, Edward. No tenía idea de que estas cosas existieran.

Él se inclinó y la besó suavemente, esperando disipar sus temores mientras mantenía su anhelo en alto con su toque. Se retiró, contento de ver las arrugas de ansiedad alejarse de su expresión. —En verdad existen, y te enseñaré todo sobre ellas. Con el tiempo. Nunca tienes que temer nada de lo que vayamos a hacer juntos, Bella, o cualquier cosa que pidiera de ti. Te voy a empujar a tus límites, pero nunca me sobrepasaré. Te lo juro. —Le sostuvo la mirada con una seria intención—. Yo nunca te haría daño.

Toda la tensión dejó su expresión mientras sonreía suavemente. —Se eso, Edward. —Se acercó y lo besó—. Te amo —susurró contra sus labios.

Nunca se cansaría de oír esas palabras de esta mujer tan especial, la que sería su esposa, y su reina. Sabía que su tierra y su pueblo no podrían tener nada mejor que a Bella como señora y él no podría tener mejor compañera en la pasión que ella. La necesitaba otra vez, incluso ahora. Parecía que estaba en un perpetuo estado de alerta cada vez que estaba allí. Al diablo, su pene se endurecía con sólo pensar en ella, sin importar si estaba cerca.

Moviéndose decididamente, se apartó de la pared, balanceándola en sus brazos, y marchando hacia la alcoba. Necesitaba un poco de privacidad para lo que se proponía. Ya era hora de empezar a empujar sus límites un poco.

Bella estaba muy emocionada por la exhibición de poder de Edward. Después de verlo herido y curarle sus heridas, recorrió una gama de emociones, terror, agonía y luego bendito alivio cuando supo que él estaría bien. Los acontecimientos de la mañana le habían mostrado cuan preciosa era la relación que tenían, y cuanto de su corazón ya le pertenecía. Había estado preparada para morir por él, pero él había saltado delante de una flecha dirigida a ella.

Nunca encontraría un compañero más valiente, más honorable o más sexy, que el que la madre de todos le había dado en Edward. Él era su otra mitad. La complementaba, y sospechaba, no, sabía, que él sentía lo mismo. Creía en su declaración de amor. Se lo había probado una y otra vez, y confiaba en él con su cuerpo y con su corazón.

Con el hombro él abrió la puerta a la alcoba y la pateó con fuerza cerrándola tras ellos. Sin previo aviso, la tiró sobre la ancha cama, colocándose sobre ella casi de inmediato. No escatimó tiempo en delicadezas, el fuego en sus ojos esmeralda brillaba como jamás había visto. Edward parecía casi fuera de control mientras le rasgaba la camisa, literalmente dispersando los botones en todas direcciones.

Bella trató de sentarse, pero él la empujó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas. Subió por su torso, arrodillado, hasta que su entrepierna, cubierta de cuero, descansó en algún lugar entre sus senos y barbilla.

—Deshaz el nudo de mis calzas, Bella. —Sus ojos ardían mientras la miraba.

Ella se movió con torpeza al sacar las manos alrededor de sus musculosos muslos, pero él tomó sus muñecas y las mantuvo en sus caderas. Con dedos hábiles, extendió sus palmas hasta que tomaron su trasero.

—No muevas tus manos, —le reprendió—. Ahora, deshaz el nudo, Bella, —se detuvo un momento—, con tus dientes.

Su aliento se atascó con un jadeo al leer el desafío en su mirada. Aparentemente esto era un poco de esa expansión de límites de los que había estado hablando hace un momento, y que la condenaran si no estaba excitada por la manera contundente en que la empujaba a nuevas experiencias. Ya sentía el resbaloso desliz de excitación entre sus piernas.

Bella se movió hacia arriba, estirando el cuello para alcanzar el nudo que mantenía sus calzas juntas. Sabía bien que estaba desnudo debajo y podía ver el contorno de su pene duro bajo el cuero flexible, incluso ahora. Bella lamió sus labios con anticipación y trató de hacer lo que le ordenó. No era fácil, pero después de unos cuantos tirones, sabía que él lo estaba disfrutando por los jadeos y gruñidos que salían de su garganta, por lo que se las arregló para soltar el nudo y soltar de un tirón las cintas hasta que su pene saltó. Edward no perdió tiempo, avanzando de modo que su pene duro estuviera directamente frente a su boca.

—Abre, Bella. Introdúceme en tu boca. Ella leyó la excitación en sus ojos mientras su propia pasión ardía más caliente. Le encantaba complacer a este hombre, sin importar lo que pidiera. Abrió la boca y lo chupó a fondo, adorando la manera en que la llenaba. Su agresividad casi la abrumó al principio, pero de la forma más estimulante.

—Así, amor. Dame lengüetazos. Lame de arriba a abajo. En todas partes. —Su aliento salió con fuertes jadeos mientras sus pelotas se endurecían. Él comenzó a empujar ligeramente, todo el camino hasta la parte trasera de su garganta—Chúpala ahora, amor. ¡Chúpala duro!

Aumentó sus movimientos mientras ella seguía sus órdenes, y cuando explotó, luchó por mantenerse a la altura. Edward vio su angustia y de inmediato se retiró. Se bajó de ella y rodó a su lado en la gran cama. Observándola, le acarició la mejilla con una mano grande y capturó una gota de su líquido derramado. Con su dedo pulgar, le acarició su esencia en su piel.

—Te amo más que a la vida, Bella. Hay tanto que quiero mostrarte.

El cuerpo de Bella todavía resonaba con anhelo, pero Edward había terminado. ¿Y ahora qué? Se preguntó.

Edward no había acabado con ella. Faltaba mucho.

La bestia dentro de él estaba saciada por el momento, ahora podría dedicarse a darle placer a su señora, de manera tortuosa y deliciosa. Tenía planes para Bella. Planes que incluían darle tanto placer como ella acababa de darle... y más. Tanto como le pudiera dar.

Con su fuerza volviendo después de un orgasmo que le revolvió el cerebro, Edward se colocó de rodillas a su lado. Agarró los bordes de su vestido con las manos, cerca del cuello, y rompió la prenda por la mitad con un movimiento rápido. Bella gritó y le gustó el sonido. Era de sorpresa no de miedo, y juró sorprenderla una y otra vez mientras le enseñaba el tipo de juegos que sabía que iba a disfrutar. Edward continuó rasgando la tela hasta que ella quedó desnuda debajo de él y tiró los jirones de tela por encima del hombro, sin apartar su atención de la carne femenina ante él. Aunque se guardó algunas piezas del blando tejido, para su uso posterior. Cuando ella estuvo desnuda, le empujó con fuerza las piernas, gustándole el sonido de su jadeo mientras la trataba con un poco de rudeza.

—¿Te gusta eso, mi dulce? ¿Te gusta cuando te toco con un borde áspero?

Con los ojos muy abiertos, ella asintió.

—Debes contestar en voz alta cuando te hago una pregunta, cariño. Di 'Sí, mi señor o no, mi señor'. ¿Me entiendes?

Ella vaciló un momento cuando él extendió sus brazos sobre su cabeza. —Sí, mi señor. —Su voz tembló, pero sabía que no era de miedo.

Deliberadamente, cogió uno de los pedazos de su vestido y lo enrolló alrededor de su muñeca. Sus ojos luminosos se abrieron aún más y tuvo que reprimir una risa.

—Voy a atarte, Bella. Te quiero a mi completa merced. ¿Está bien? —Tenía que preguntarle. Tenía que tenerla con él en este juego.

Era imperativo que ella estuviera con él a cada paso del camino, no quería nada de miedo o incomprensión que marcase esta experiencia.

Al fin, ella asintió y él le chupó un pezón rosado. —Recuerdas lo que te dije de responder. En voz alta, Bella.

Ella fue más rápida esta vez. —Sí, mi señor. —Su tono fue sin aliento con anhelante anticipación.

Él se puso a trabajar, atando primero su muñeca derecha a la pata de la cama, y luego la izquierda. Ella vio cada uno de sus movimientos y su respiración se incrementó mientras su excitación crecía. Cuando terminó con sus muñecas, subió entre sus piernas y miró su obra. Estaba mojada. Brillante de excitación. Su pequeño capullo ya se estremecía con necesidad. Oh, realmente le gustaba este juego, como suponía que haría. Después de todo, era perfecta para él en todo lo demás.

Pasó un dedo por sus pliegues mojados, haciendo una pausa para frotar alrededor de su clítoris, y sus caderas se levantaron casi fuera de la cama. Él la sujetó contra la cama y sintió el flujo de su deseo aumentar un poco.

Pero aún no era el momento.

Inclinándose de lado, recorrió con su mano desde su vagina hasta su tobillo lenta y seductoramente. Le gustaba la carne de gallina que se elevaba en sus muslos mientras la acariciaba. Ella estaba con él, emocionada por su contacto.

Con seguros y hábiles movimientos, aseguró su tobillo a la pata inferior de la cama, dejándolo un tanto holgado para que pudiera doblar las rodillas un poco. Luego ató el otro tobillo de la misma manera, se sentó en cuclillas entre sus piernas; que estaban muy extendidas al terminar de atarlas, con un profundo sentido de satisfacción. Era hermosa. Y tan sensible.

—Eres mía. —La voz de Edward era un gruñido profundo casi irreconocible cuando el dragón en su interior rugió dentro de su mente—. Lo entiendes, ¿no?

—Sí, mi señor.

Podría haberla abrumado ante su rápida confirmación. En su lugar, se movió rápidamente, depositando juguetones y mordedores besos sobre su ligeramente redondeado abdomen y caderas. Al moverse más abajo, sus juguetones mordiscos se convirtieron en lametazos de su lengua y raspones juguetones de sus dientes sobre sus suaves muslos. Ella tenía la piel más fina que jamás había tocado, cremosa y pura, y la suave textura de la seda. Él se movió más abajo y se colocó entre sus muslos, abriéndolos más ampliamente con la anchura de sus hombros mientras ella gemía. —Quiero oír tus gritos, cariño. Déjame oír tu pasión. —Sus palabras fueron susurradas contra la cara interna de su muslo, pero sabía que ella lo había oído dado el aumento de sus sollozos al separar sus pliegues lubricados y acariciar con su lengua su interior. Sabía cómo la más dulce, deliciosa y adictiva ambrosia para el dragón que vivía dentro de él.

—Eso es —gruñó en su contra—, déjame saber lo que estás sintiendo. —Redobló sus esfuerzos, pasando su lengua alrededor y sobre el pequeño botón, y casi la hizo gritar.

Pero todavía no.

Él se retiró un poco y levantó la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

—Ahora voy a besarte, —afirmó, amando la confusión que brilló en sus ojos—. ¿Quieres mi beso, Bella?

—Oh, sí, mi señor. —Su murmullo entrecortado casi le hizo mostrar una sonrisa, pero se mantuvo firme. Cómo le gustaba provocar a su mujer.

—¿Rogarías por mi beso, Bella?

Ella asintió, sosteniendo su mirada. —Sí, mi señor. Te lo estoy rogando ahora. Por favor, bésame.

—¿Dónde quieres que te bese, Bella? —Le gustaba el aspecto de desesperado anhelo en su rostro, y la perplejidad que cruzó sus adorables facciones, un momento después de que digiriera sus palabras.

—¡Donde sea! Donde quieras, mi señor, —se retorció mientras su excitación se elevaba más todavía. Evidentemente, le gustaba que jugara con ella.

—Cobarde, —la reprendió suavemente. Animándola—. Dime dónde quieres que te bese, Bella. Vamos, sé la mujer audaz que sé que eres. Ruégame que bese tu vagina, Bella. Sabes que lo deseas. —¡Oh, estrellas! ¡Edward, te lo ruego!

—¿Qué? —Se apartó, recordándole su papel en este juego.

—¡Mi señor! Mi señor. Te lo ruego, mi señor. —Su cabeza rodó de un lado a otro, sólo un poco, mientras la consumía la desesperación. Estaba tan cerca. Pero la empujaría aún más lejos.

—¿Por qué _exactamente _es por lo que ruegas, Bella? —Sus palabras tranquilas ronronearon por el dormitorio.

—Estoy rogando por tu boca, mi señor. Tu boca en mi vagina. ¡Por favor! Por favor, Edward. ¡Mi señor!

Oh, le gustaba eso. Edward se tomó su tiempo, alargando el momento.

—Eso estuvo bien, Bella. Y ahora, tu recompensa. —Se movió lentamente, notando el aumento de sus temblores. Bajando su cabeza, extendió sus labios exteriores y puso su boca sobre ella, acariciándola con su lengua muy adentro, la besó tal como había rogado que lo hiciera. Con un pulgar, le acarició el pequeño nudo mientras sus gritos sacudían las vigas del techo, cuando su clímax explotó en una ráfaga atronadora.

Edward la tomó, alargando su placer, hasta que ella comenzó a calmarse. Luego se levantó rápidamente sobre sus rodillas y le desgarró la tela que le sujetaba los tobillos a las columnas, liberando sus piernas con la fuerza de su dragón. Empujando sus desatadas calzas hacia abajo y sacándoselas, tiró de sus piernas desnudas hacia arriba, alrededor de su cintura y se hundió en su calidez con la mayor rapidez posible.

¡Oh, cómo necesitaba esto! Necesitaba su calidez, su entrega, su amor. Y lo tenía todo. Lo sabía sin lugar a dudas. Era suya, así como él de ella, y nunca se separarían. Había pensado, por un desesperado momento esa mañana, que ella moriría. Toda su vida había pasado delante de él. En ese momento, sabía que moriría con gusto por proteger a esta mujer. Su mujer. Y sin ella, nunca estaría entero de nuevo. Sin ella, no quería vivir.

Pero ella estaba allí, debajo de él, como su otra mitad ahora, y nada podría separarlos. Nunca. Edward la acarició en lo profundo de sus calientes abismos, amando sus gritos apasionados, capturándolos con su lengua al besar su boca, hundiendo profundamente su pene dentro de su mujer. Su amante. Su amor.

Las piernas de Bella se envolvieron alrededor de su cintura, apretando sus flancos mientras lo urgía a ir más rápido, y él obedecía. El ritmo de Edward se incrementó y pronto se dispararon hacia las estrellas una vez más. Juntos.

Como seria para ellos ahora... para siempre.

Algún tiempo después, Edward y sus hermanos interrogaron largamente a Aro y al soldado capturado con él, enterándose en gran medida acerca de las conspiraciones que parecían originarse todas en Skithdron con su rey loco. Aro era solo un poco mejor que el rey James de Skithdron y los dos habían formado una alianza impía para tratar de derrotar a Draconia.

Un hecho sorprendente que aprendieron de Aro fue que James había enviado equipo tras equipo de exploradores al extremo norte en busca de... algo. Aro no parecía conocer todos los detalles, pero confesó que James iba tras algún raro y antiguo artefacto mágico y estaba dispuesto a equipar al ejército Aro con las hojas de diamante más costosas para lograr el paso seguro a través de las tierras del norte para sus expediciones de búsqueda.

Edward planeaba transportar a Aro y a su esbirro al castillo para su posterior interrogación y encarcelamiento, pero incluso cuando los caballeros hicieron lo mejor para someterlo, Aro se liberó de sus ataduras y se dio a la fuga. Desafortunadamente tropezó y se deslizó el borde de la repisa de aterrizaje de la Guarida antes de que alguien pudiera ofrecerle ayuda, estrellándose y logrando su muerte sobre las rocas en el fondo. Algunos exploradores fueron enviados para recuperar el cuerpo y enterrarlo como era debido, ya que Edward creía que incluso su peor enemigo merecía un entierro digno. Después de que el soldado de Aro viera morir a su líder, estuvo sorprendentemente ansioso por decir lo poco que sabía y se fue con los guardias con poca fanfarria.

La Guarida del Norte ofreció un gran banquete para celebrar su victoria, así como para darle la bienvenida a su nueva hermana de los cielos y futura reina. El príncipe Jasper incluso llegó a tiempo para la fiesta, para sorpresa y diversión de sus hermanos. Nada, parecía realmente, era velado para el Príncipe de los espías.

Fue el primero de muchos festines que Edward y Bella atendería en las distintas Guaridas y, por supuesto, de regreso en el castillo de Edward, pero este era especial. Al pensar en retrospectiva después, Bella se dio cuenta de que esta celebración marcaba la boda de sus corazones, aunque la boda protocolaria con toda la pompa y circunstancia se celebraría en el castillo después.

No, era la gente y los dragones los que hacían que esta celebración se destacara. Eso, y el hecho de que después del baile y del festín, Bella y Edward hicieron su primer vuelo de apareamiento, para el deleite de los dragones y caballeros por igual. Los dos dragones negros se elevaron hasta las estrellas juntos, con otras parejas de dragones en torno a ellos en el parpadeante cielo nocturno, uniéndose a ellos en el éxtasis, al volar y caer con sus compañeros de vida. Era la primera vez en siglos que dos dragones negros hacían el vuelo y marcaban una nueva era.

* * *

><p><strong>aquí<strong>** concluye este estupendo libro espero que les haya gustado! gracias por leer **

**para responder a sus dudas este libro es parte de una saga de libros por eso quedan varios puntos inconclusos y si tiene continuación que seria la historia de Jasper y Alice pero no se si seguir con esa historia todo depende de si tengo tiempo suficiente para continuarlo creo que tal vez el lunes pueda responder a sus reviews y bueno gracias por leer! **


End file.
